Of Ink and Water
by Olive.branch3
Summary: Chelsy was perfectly content living her life in Tacoma as the daughter of the charter president. She never wanted to leave, until she met Abel Teller and certain events occurred that would forever change her position in life. Abel/OC
1. Main Street Traffic

"Yeah?" Chelsy Corbin said picking up her phone on the nightstand. Turning on her back, she fought a yawn as she pulled the covers over her face and brought the phone to her ear.

"Are you still asleep? Girl, get up! I'm on my way to pick you up. We have Spa day, remember? I am in dire need of a mani and pedi, " her best friend, Kay, tells her. Looking at the time on the phone and seeing its already noon, Chelsy groans thinking about the festivities going on tonight. A huge party was being held at the clubhouse for the recent members being patched in. Only two new guys were patched, one of them was her older brother, Derek, and the other was a local Tacoma resident named James. Being the daughter of the president of the Tacoma charter as well as the sister of the new sergeant at arms demanded she dedicate more and more of herself to the club as she gets older, which she has no problem with, but its less personal freedom. Ever since she graduated from high school, her parents have demanded she keep herself available to the club. But these constant appointments to the spa and house visits to Old Ladys to help with house shit and babysitting were getting on her nerves. Her mother always told her, "Keep yourself presentable for the rank you help uphold." The spa was for her appearance and the rest was to integrate herself into the club. She may not be an old lady, but Chelsy is her father's daughter as well as the granddaughter of the first Nomad president. Vincent Kane made the Nomad charter into what it is. He may not have been one of the founding nine, but he defined what it meant to be a nomad for the Sons of Anarchy. Thankfully, her grandpa is still living and making a visit to Tacoma from Bellingham where he's decided to retire.

"All right, I'm getting ready," Chelsy tells her before hanging up. Looking into the mirror, she pushes her brown natural curls into a ponytail and starts brushing her teeth. After finishing in the bathroom, she rushes to finish getting ready putting black skinny jeans on and a loose black t-shirt with the SOA logo on the left side over the heart.

"Chelsy? Kay's here," Her mother yells at her from the hallway.

"Coming!" She replies grabbing her stuff.

_Fran's Spa-_

"All right, so what is going on with the volume of riders that keep riding into town? This is insane," Kay remarks looking out into the street at the newest batch of SOA members riding by.

"It's a big, huge ass party and the induction of a new ranking member. They don't need anymore reason than that to come and get piss drunk," Chelsy replies leaning back to get comfortable under the hair dryer. Chelsy decided on large, loose curls for tonight to match her tight mini royal blue dress.

"Jesus Christ. I feel really sorry for the prospects," Kay replies causing both of them to laugh.

"Yeah, but we've had induction parties before. This is insane! The nomads, Las Vegas, Oakland, Charming, everyone's coming. They're here for more than just a party," Kay says. Being the daughter of the current Treasurer, Kay knows if more than two charters ride into the same clubhouse, its business related.

"We'll just wait and see, I guess," Chelsy says opening the Vogue magazine in her lap.

Finishing up at the spa, Chelsy walks out and laughs, running her newly painted black fingers through her hair as she sees Kay admiring her red nails.

"You know, honey, we need to get laid tonight," Kay says.

"Laid? The only people gonna be present tonight are members and prospects. I don't fuck with either for my own sake, okay?" She replies slowing down as she sees another group of bikers drive by. "Hmm. Mother Charter's here."

"There's a lot of talk from certain crow eaters about the President's son, ya know?" Kay says poking her in the back.

"What about him?" Chelsy replies.

"Nothing, just that the name has come up a lot. It makes me wonder," Kay says.

"About what? The size of his dick?" Chelsy says laughing. "Get in the car." Chelsy says placing her sunglasses on.


	2. Royals among other things

Pulling into the parking lot, Chelsy curses as she sees her father already outside welcoming their guests.

"Shit, there's so many. What are the odds we can sneak in through the back and get a few drinks before we have to make our grand entrance?" Chelsy asks driving the car closer to the back door.

"Babe, a few drinks won't drown out just how fucking ripped these bikers are," Kay replies fixing her white laced tank top to better show her boobs.

"You're such a tramp," Chelsy tells her shaking her head as she parked the car. Heading to mini bar in the kitchen, Chelsy made her favorite drink, redbull and vodka, and noticed how empty the kitchen was. Usually, by now, the kitchen was full of activity getting food ready.

"Hey, girls!" Chelsy's mother, Vivian, said entering the kitchen. "You're late."

"Late? Mom, seems we're pretty early. Where's everyone?" Chelsy asks giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Change of plans. I called the girls this morning and told them to make the food at home and bring it here, " Vivian said.

"Why?" Chelsy asks hearing the ruckus coming in from the main part of the clubhouse.

"Your father called church, but can't fit everyone in there, so they're having the meeting in the main room right now. It's a welcoming meeting if you will," Vivian replied taking a shot of straight tequila.

"Then why the hell are we here so early?" Kay says sitting down and taking a picture of her nails. "I love Fran's girls. They sure know what they're doing."

"Jesus Christ, would you get over yourself?" Chelsy says laughing before downing the rest of her drink.

"We've acquired a few unexpected guests as of a few hours ago," Vivian told them sitting down at the table. "Mother charter's President brought his little girl along. Her name's Alyssa, she's seventeen and will be staying throughout the weekend with us and then her brothers will pick her up Tuesday latest."

"I've never seen her here. Does she know anyone? Cause we're not volunteering to babysit this girl if that's what you're thinking," Kay says looking at Chelsy.

"Damn right! My brother's getting patched. I'm not staying home to watch some high school kid," Chelsy tells her mom.

"I'm not asking you to. Girl has her own bodyguards. _But_ I do want you two to be nice when you see her. Be the welcome party that I know you two can be," Vivian tells them.

"That I have no problem with," Kay says sarcastically and heads to the door. "I'm gonna go take a walk and mingle. Love ya, girls!"

Chelsy looks at her mom and then looks around the kitchen deep in thought. It's Friday and this Alyssa girl is staying here for four days with bodyguards. Looking at her mom, Chelsy has a feeling there's more to the story than the girl just wanting to come here for drinks and dances.

"Mom, what's really going on?" She asks her mom. Vivian gets up to stand by her daughter. Both have the same blue eyes and dark hair, almost the same height except for the few inches her mom has on her.

"All I know is that Alyssa needs to be here for a while. She won't be staying at the clubhouse. Instead, she's bunking with Dean and Rachel at the apartment. Rachel has met Alyssa's mother before, and the arrangement is a better one than her staying here with cum, blow jobs, and dicks all around given the parties that are gonna be happening," Vivian tells her daughter.

Dean and Rachel are an old couple that live in an apartment complex, called the Ledge, owned by Kay's mother, Sophie. They help Sophie run the place. The apartments weren't worth five stars, but they were kept up to date and always a good alternative for people associated with the club that needed to stay in town for a while. The apartments were also used for harboring the injured as well as hiding the people that needed to be hidden.

"Hmm. I guess we won't be seeing much of her then," Chelsy says giving her mother a kiss on the cheek and then beginning to set up the tables for food and drinks.

"One more thing, don't leave this kitchen. Your father wants to see you, alone, after the meeting," Her mother tells her.

"I guess," She replies laughing as her mother throws a dark blue table cloth at her.

Almost an hour later, the kitchen door opened and Kane Corbin walks in with a beer in his hands and cigarette in between his mouth.

"My girls! How we doing?" Kane said pulling his daughter under one arm and his wife under the other.

"Just fine, daddy. Foods on its way now," Chelsy tells him kissing him on his cheek.

"I need you to do something for me," He asks his little girl before turning to share a look with her mother. Chelsy's only seen this look between her parents a handful of times. It's a look reserved for the times the club and lifestyle intrude on their otherwise normal, calm lives, and the intrusion is usually a bad one.

"I'll go see if any of the girls pulled in yet," Vivian says walking outside leaving them alone.

"Anything, dad," Chelsy replies playing with the rings on her fingers.

"Your mother told you about Alyssa?" He asks putting his cigarette out.

"Yeah," Chelsy replies sitting down at the table.

"Charming charter needs a favor from you. The club has some business to take care of this weekend," Her dad tells her before taking a drink of his beer.

"Business that involves Alyssa?" Chelsy interrupts, starting to get annoyed. This weekend was meant to be a celebration for her brother and James. Instead, it's being overshadowed by shit Tacoma's got nothing to do with.

"Alyssa's here as a precautionary measure. She got involved with some unsavory people back in Cali and the sons are putting an end to the problem before somebody gets hurt. They have their own guys taking care of it back in Cali now, but they need some info that you can get. What I need you to do is set a meeting with your drug selling acquaintance, Stone," Her father tells her.

"Nobody sees Stone unless he wants to see them. He sets the meeting, you know that, dad. I get into contact with Ricky who knows someone who can contact Stone, and if Stone wants to see me, he'll send me the time and place. Plus, he won't be all that keen to see me unless there's a special incentive. You and Uncle Danny beat the shit out of him last time you saw him. And he's not a full blown drug dealer. All he sells is weed; it's not cocaine or crank. And what the hell type of information does Charming need?" Chelsy asks him rolling her eyes as she hears the crow eaters being let back into the clubhouse.

"He's a drug dealer, baby. You never know. And I beat the shit out of him cause he's a drug dealer." Her dad replies with a smile.

"The club has its own supplier, daddy," She tells him.

"Yeah, but I trust my supplier given he's a retired member and he don't sell cocaine or crank. The info Charming needs you don't need to know about. I don't want you to get too involved in this. The less you know the better. Just set a meeting, tell him we need some extra party favors and when he comes to meet you, you won't be there. Instead, it'll be a few of our boys and a few of Teller's boys," He tells her.

"Awesome, way to shut me out daddy," She says sarcastically. "I'll call right now."

After making the call, her father looks at her with a serious look in his eyes.

"I don't want you to be in Alyssa's shoes. Just tell me the time and place. I'll handle the rest," He tells her.

"Okay. I'll stay out of it, got it," She tells him. The door to the outside opens and her mother walks back in with the food and girls behind her.

"All right, my time to get out of here. Help your mother, we'll do introductions later," He tells Chelsy before moving to kiss his wife and letting his hand drift further south than his daughter's comfortable with.

"All right! Enough! Come on, no more," Chelsy tells them shaking her head as her mom end the kiss laughing and whispering "later" to Kane.

_Few hours later_ and all members fed and full, Chelsy walks into the clubhouse silently prepping herself as she's about to be introduced to the leading family of the mother charter.

"Chelsy, meet Jackson Teller," Kane tells her. She shakes the hand Jax offers her and laughs thinking that Kay will faint on sight if Abel looks anything like his father.

"Hi, How are you guys? How was the ride?" She asks looking around at his VP and other ranked members.

"Not bad, pretty good. You look just like your mother. Beautiful family, Kane," Jax tells him.

"Yeah, but these girls will end up killing me, I shit you not," he replies laughing as he wraps one arm around Chelsy's shoulders.

"I swear I know the feeling. I want to thank you for helping us with our little problem," Jax tells Chelsy.

"Not a problem," She replies running her fingers through her curls looking around the club. "Just glad I could help."

Feeling her phone vibrate in her back pocket, she pulls it out and tells them its Ricky.

"Hello? Yeah….what time? Okay, thanks a lot," She said writing down the meeting time and place.

"When?" Jax's VP Opie asks.

"Tomorrow at 2 at the old shrimp shop on Dale Street, there's a small office in the back that," Chelsy tells them.

"Thanks, honey. Why don't you go run and see if your mother needs anything?" Kane tells her.

"Yeah. Nice meeting you guys, see you later," Chelsy tells them walking away.

"Hey, mom! Seems you got everything set here. I'm gonna head home for a bit. Be back in a few," She tells her mother who nods at her and gives her a kiss goodbye before returning to direct where the new delivery of food needs to be placed. Walking outside, Chelsy laughs as her brother comes up behind her and gives her a hug.

"Hey, asshole! Don't get too drunk just yet," she tells Derek looking at the beer in his hand.

"Nah, I'm good. I just want to reinforce what dad already told you, sis. Don't go asking questions and being a noisy brat," He tells her.

"I am only noisy when its warranted. And I got the message. I did my part and that's it. I get it. The rest is none of my business, but will you be there tomorrow?" Chelsy asks quietly.

"Good and yes, I will, but its just a meeting. Nothing to worry about," Derek tells her leading her to her car. Before she gets in, she sees new bikers drive into the lot.

"More Charming guys? Jesus Christ, it's like the whole charter's here," Chelsy remarks.

"They were here earlier. Guy in the black is Abel Teller, guy next to him is his brother, Thomas. Rest are a few members and nomads," Derek replies looking back at her.

"Hmm…look at that. We got more Royalty among us," Chelsy says getting in the car.


	3. Battered Rules to live by

_A/N- A little note from me to you. I wanna thank everyone who has expressed interest in this story and everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it! Thanks! _

It was dark when Chelsy made it back to the clubhouse. The party had already started given the volume of people, bikers and girls both, who are stumbling around drunk.

"Chelsy!" Kay squeals coming up to her.

"Girl, you look amazing!" Chelsy tells her looking at the small short white laced dress Kay has on.

"Me? Honey, do you not notice the guys still looking at you since you got out of the car? Blue is definitely your color. By the way, I met them, the Teller boys. And FYI, they definitely live up to the talk, both of them," Kay tells her quietly as they pass a group of crow eaters watching them.

"Okay, nice to know," Chelsy laughs. Walking through the crowd, Chelsy looks around trying to find her brother and almost bumps into a patched member who's watching the fight occurring in the ring.

"Hey, Kay? Who's fighting tonight?" She asks her best friend moving around the member to get a clearer view of the fight.

"Abel Teller and a guy named Tims from Nevada. Looks like Abel's got this one," Kay tells her laughing as Abel maneuvers Tims into a corner.

"Where's my brother? And I need a drink," Chelsy says feeling herself get hot as she looks away from Teller's amazing back.

"Hey, Derek! I found something of yours," Kay tells him.

"Hey, babe, you watching the fight?" He tells Chelsy seeing her glance back at the ring.

"Yeah, they're going to the death, it seems," Chelsy replies wincing a bit as Tims gets Abel good on the left side of his face.

"It's just like any other fight," Derek tells her laughing.

"Congrats, sergeant," she tells her brother giving him a hug.

"Thanks, babe. Now, come on. I want you to meet some people," He tells her walking her closer to the table on the left side of the ring. "Hey, guys, this is Chelsy, my crazy ass sister. Chelsy, Meet Harry Winston Junior and this is Tommy Teller."

"Hey, boys," Chelsy tells them shaking hands with both guys.

"Chelsy! We've heard a lot about you," Thomas tells her.

"All good, I hope," She tells him. "Your brother's a good fighter."

"Oh, believe me, we've been pre-warned about your wrench throwing ass," Harry tells them laughing before walking up to the side of the ring. "Finish him, Abel!"

"Over-exaggeration, I promise," Chelsy tells them shaking her head as she laughs and elbows her brother in the side.

After hanging out with the boys a bit and watching Abel win the fight, Chelsy prepared herself for two things. One was meeting Abel who was slowly working through the crowd making his way to them. The second was that she needed a drink for this meeting, a cold strong drink.

"Hey, man. You got him good," Thomas tells his brother.

"I sure as hell did," Abel responds in a cocky tone before noticing Chelsy. "Well, well, well. Derek, this your violent sister?" Abel asks.

"I'm not violent. And yes, I'm his sister. Chelsy," She responds introducing herself and nodding at him instead of shaking his bloody hand. "You need to have your hand looked at."

Before Abel could reply, Kane and Jax walked walked up to them.

"You did good, kid." Jax tells Abel.

"Yeah, no shit, but gotta get those hands fixed fast. My girl, here, will take you inside and get you patched up. Then we gotta go," Kane tells him.

Chelsy looks up at her dad surprised because she didn't know they were going anymore.

"Sure. Come on," Chelsy tells Abel leading him into the clubhouse to the back storage room that was used as a medic room.

"I gotta say, I need to come north more often. You guys are very hospitable," Abel tells her staying behind a few footsteps so he can check her out.

"Abel?" Chelsy asks him catching him checking her out. "Be a big boy and keep your eyes up. Just cause you're a presiden't son don't mean I won't kick your ass."

"Yes, ma'am." He tells her chuckling softly loving the feistiness in her. "Meant no offense, just paying homage to my beautiful nurse. You know a lot about patching people up?"

"I know a few things," Chelsy tells him opening the storage room door and motioning him to get in and sit.

"You ever been to Cali?" Abel asks her as she puts gloves on and takes the tape off.

"Not as far south as Charming. I've been around the border a bit," Chelsy replies reaching over his shoulder to get antibiotic cream from the shelf.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Abel tells her standing up and taking a step towards her, leaving almost an inch in between them.

"I know I'm hot, Teller. Now, sit before you get your sweat all over me," She tells him finally looking into his eyes. She does a little checking out of her own before placing a palm on the scar over his heart. It's not the smallest scar, and Chelsy's surprised she didn't notice it earlier.

"What happened?" She whispers to him as he places his hand over hers.

"Heart condition when I was born…but I promise you, sweetheart, I'm all better now," He whispers back before leaning in for a kiss.

"Wait. We can't do this, Abel. I'm not that kind of girl. I went through my whole life not becoming involved with any bikers. Fair warning, there is a group in our lovely outlawed world called crow eaters whose job is to service you guys. I don't know if you guys are suffering a depression in Charming and you lost all your girls, but there are quite a few girls outside that are waiting for a biker they can sink their fake nails into. I'll fix your hands and you can go make some girls night, huh?" She tells him giving one last light touch to his scar before finishing cleaning his hands.

"I want you," He tells her.

"Well, I may… kind of want you too…but we don't always get what we want. Plus, we're the offspring of two trigger-happy presidents. And since neither of us is looking for a long-term relationship…correct?" She asks him curiously.

"Correct," He replies stretching his fingers.

"Then we will be nothing but sex buddies. And I can be a sex buddy to someone else, not a patched member. Therefore, us, together, for a night of probably amazing sex, will never happen. I'm not a crow eater, Abel. This instant attraction will go away and life'll go on," She tells him before turning to leave the room. He catches her arm before she touches the door knob.

"I'm an asshole, but not that much of an asshole, Chelsy. Whatever happens between us stays between us. You're not a croweater, but what you are is so sexy my balls hurt. One night…" He tells her before kissing her. Her back is to the door and she moans softly giving into the kiss. She runs her hand up his chest to the back of his neck and softly grabs his hair.

"Damn, you're good," She tells him further leaning into him. "But nothing can happen…even though you're got a talented tongue."

…

Walking back outside to get some air, Vivian approaches her daughter.

"Hey, babe. I need a favor. I need you and Kay to head over to the Ledge and drop food and supplies off to Rachel and her new guest. Jax brought some things for Alyssa," Vivian asks.

"Okay, can do. You know, these Tellers are high maintenance people, mom," Chelsy says sending Kay a text to meet her at the truck.

…

Much of the road was empty tonight which made Chelsy grateful cause it allowed her to run a few red lights. While Kay was busy texting a guy she met at a party, Chelsy's mind kept drifting back to why Alyssa was here. Pulling into the parking lot of the apartments, Chelsy wondered how much Rachel knew of the situation.

"Hello?" Chelsy said walking inside and hitting the bell.

"Girls, hi! Thanks so much for coming over tonight," Rachel tells them coming out.

"No problem, Rach. How's our little visitor doing?" Kay asks brining in the supplies.

"She's not loud so I can't complain," Rachel tells them leading them through the back and into Rachel's room.

"Hey, Rachel, do we have any-" Alyssa asks coming down the hall. "Hello."

Alyssa Teller must take from her mother's side. With dark long hair and side bangs, you can't tell she's related to the blond Tellers until you look at her blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Chelsy and this is Kay," Chelsy says.

"Alyssa," She says shaking both their hands. "Thanks for dropping this stuff off tonight."

"No problem… How's your stay coming along? Must be anxious to get home," Chelsy asks sitting down in the sofa and staring at Alyssa. While Chelsy did promise her family to not become more involved than she already is, she's good at getting information out of people and she'll accept her father's anger if she finds out what the hell Alyssa ran all the up to Tacoma for.

"Yeah, nothing like home, right?" Alyssa replies sitting in a chair opposite from her.

"Chelsy, can you come out to the front for a moment?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah," Chelsy says giving Alyssa one last look before getting up. She follows Rachel back into the main entrance room.

"What's up?" Chelsy asks as Rachel starts shuffling papers on the desk.

"I think you need to know some things before you leave here about that girl in there. Your mother told me not to say anything, but it's important you know what's going on. Alyssa stole something from a man called Kyle Hobart. I don't know what she took, but Kyle and people he knows what it back and they want it bad. They tried to kidnap her in Charming," Rachel tells her glancing outside at a car that's pulled in.

"Jesus Christ," Chelsy says moving a stack of piles to the side so she can sit on the desk.

"That's not all. Hobart used to be an ex-Son. He was kicked out more than twenty years ago," Rachel tells her giving her a tap on the thigh as the front door opened.

"Hi, welcome to the Ledge. What can we do for you?" Rachel says getting back into work mode.

Chelsy walks back into Rachel's room to see Abel sitting on the couch.

"When the hell did you get here? Where's Kay?" Chelsy asks picking up her phone and keys.

"Just now. And Danny drove his daughter back. I'm stuck making sure you get back okay," Abel tells her.

"What? I don't need a babysitter," Chelsy asks looking at him like he's crazy.

"I want to show you something. It's in my room," He tells her coming to stand in front of her.

"Hmm…I don't think I want to see anything in there. You changed…" She notices him in new clothes. "Was it a messy meeting?"

"All right…" He says quietly and picks her up over his shoulder and leads her down the hall.

"Asshole! Are you crazy? Put me down!" She tells him half mad, half giggling as she hits his ass. "You got a good ass, Teller."

"As do you," He tells her slapping her ass back before opening the door to his room. They enter his room and he puts her down and turns around and locks his room.

"Now…what is so important that I need to see in here? and don't think I haven't forgotten that you didn't answer my question. How was the meeting?" She asks him.

"You know, you ask a lot of questions," He tells her taking his cut and black hoodie off.

"If it involves me, then yeah, I'd like to know every little detail," She replies.

He heads to his duffle bag on the table and digs out a photograph.

"Do you know any of the people in this picture?" He asks her handing it to her.

"Only him," She tells Abel pointing to the redhead in the far left of the picture. "He's Stone's father. His name is Ian. I don't know the rest," She tells him handing it back to him.

"Okay, thanks," He tells her before placing the picture in the inside pocket of his cut.

"Why?" She asks approaching him.

"It's business. It's better you don't know…tell me something…do you want me?" He asks her out of the blue before placing his hands on her hips.

"What I want doesn't matter. I know how this world works, Abel. I don't want to be tainted and seen as open access pussy to bikers. If I decide to get with a biker, then it's for the long run…as in he's my old man and I'm his old lady. Given that I don't want that commitment yet…I'm good not being involved with a guy with that," she tells him glancing at the cut.

"I don't see you as pussy. I see you as the first girl that literally made me spend a long ass shower trying to get my dick off but I can't cause as hard as I try to imagine you naked, I know the real thing is better. I see you outside of this club…outside of our fathers. I see you as this beautiful, crazy hot girl and me as the guy that wants you bad. No complications, no need to tell anyone anything…it's just between us. Now…do you want me?" He tells her repeating his original question.

Instead of answering him with words, she places her hand on the back of his head and she leans up to kiss him.

"Only us…for this moment, nothing else matters," She tells him before bringing his shirt up off his body.

Abel's hand drifts up her thigh making her dress rise a bit. They kiss again and he turns them around towards the bed. She responds by turning them around again, this time with his back to the bed. When they get close enough to the bed, she pushes him down. She takes a step back and unzips her dress letting it fall to the floor. She toes her heels off, leaving her in a champagne lace strapless bra and a champagne colored thong. His hand reaches out to grab her thigh to pull her to him, but she catches his hand and drops it to his side. She goes to straddle him, rubbing her body down his bare chest before sitting in his lap. His hand goes down her back to the curve of her ass. He opens his mouth to say something but she lays a finger over his lips.

"We don't need words right now…just actions," She tells him before kissing him again. Their lips didn't break apart much at all. Knowing, both of them, that they wouldn't have all night. Their movements hurried, rushed. She grips him hard dick with her hand and rubs him up and down a bit before covering him with a condom. He pushes inside of her, causing her to moan out his name.

"There's so much," Chelsy quietly exclaims bracing one hand on the wall above. He thrusts in and out, in and out. His hand comes up to her hand on the wall and he joins their hands together, fingers interlocked, bringing them to the pillow.

"You're perfect," He tells her slowing his pace to enjoy every moment, every feeling, knowing he won't get a chance to be with her again…

…

Arriving back at the clubhouse, Chelsy parks seeing Abel drive over to the parked bikes. Chelsy takes the keys out of the ignition and looking out the windshield, she watches her parents embrace in a passionate kiss. She leans her head back on the seat hoping nobody would ask why she and Abel were gone so long. She looks back at Abel who's joined the party and knows she has to get out of the car eventually. She looks in the mirror one more time making sure there were no marks visible on her neck and skin knowing there are already a few on her breasts from Abel's lips and small goatee. She walks out of her car and with all the confidence in the world, she walks by Abel who sat himself on the top of a table with his feet on the bottom seat holding a beer. She watches him watching her and as she continues walking by, she hopes she didn't make a mistake tonight because she knows tonight was the best sex she's ever had.


	4. Blue and Metallic

_Tuesday…_

Waving away the last of the boys from Charming, Chelsy sits down at a picnic table thinking about the last few days. She rarely saw Abel, only in passing. She tried her best to avoid him at all costs. After the meeting with Stone, her brother came back with a busted lip, but he told her they got what they needed from Stone. She tried asking her mom for more information, but her mom told her that so long as the Charming charter, including Alyssa, still leaves on Tuesday, then there's nothing to worry about.

It's Tuesday now and as Chelsy sits on the picnic table looking at the sky, she knows it's time to get back to real life where she needs to finalize her college plans for August and move on with life. It was a cloudy day with the wind blowing like crazy and she runs her fingers through her hair moving her hair in the direction the wind is blowing to keep her long locks out of her face.

"Ava? You okay? You've been a little quiet these last few days," Her mother comes up and asks her.

"I'm okay, mom. I'm just thinking about school and stuff," She tells her mom interlinking her arm with her moms.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right? About anything….boys, life, any problems you may have…"her mom tells her.

"I know, I promise. I've just been feeling a little off lately, that's all. I'll be fine," She tells her mom.

"Okay, just want to make sure everything's okay. Your father's starting to notice this funk you seem to be in," her mom says glancing back at Dane talking to the guys.

"I'm fine, really. I'ma head out. Love yas," She tells her mother kissing her cheek.

Chelsy walks into her car thinking of doing some retail shopping to bring her mood up.

_That Night_…

Chelsy pulls into the gas station to fuel up and grab an energy drink. After more than five hours of shopping and constantly moving, she knows she needs an extra boost to get through dinner tonight. It'll be the first home dinner in a while now that all the charters left and her dad isn't required to be at the clubhouse. Downing her drink, she heads home.

"Look who's home! How broke am I, Chelse?" Her father asks her as she walks through the door. Her father has his favorite black t-shirt on and he's holding his cut in his hand.

"Not too broke, I promise," She tells him shifting her bags into one hand and giving her dad a hug.

"All right. Drop your shit off and come on. Your ma made spaghetti," Her father tells her returning to the dining room. She quickly drops the bags off and enters the dining room.

"Hey, everyone!" She replies taking her seat at the table. "Where's dad and grandpa?"

"They're in the den. Will you go get them please?" Her mother asks opening up a beer.

Approaching the den, Chelsy hears her father raise his voice a bit when he mentions Abel Teller.

"I won't allow this asshole to run this shit in my town," Dane tells his father-in-law.

"Dane, he's not some random ass dipshit. Abel is a member… who will one day replace his father as president of that charter. We can't ignore this," Vince tells him.

"The guns are necessary, that I can't ignore. Abel Teller is a kid I met who has no knowledge or experience about this shit, that is also something I can't ignore. The fact that he wants to lead this is something I can and choose to ignore….I'll bring it to a vote in church tomorrow and go from there. If this shit goes down, we do it my way…my town, my charter, my rules. Come on…lets go before Viv comes in ," Dane replies.

_Knock Knock_

"Dad, grandpa…" Chelsy knocks before getting caught for listening.

"Hey, yeah, we're coming," Her father tells her leading her down the hall to the dinner table.

"Everything okay?" Vivian asks leaving the kitchen with a platter of homemade garlic bread.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Dane tells her kissing her before taking his seat.

Chelsy sits down at the table becoming quiet replaying in her mind what she heard from the den. Taking the salad from her grandpa, she watches her father talk joke around with her mother and wonders just what the hell is coming Tacoma's way.

_Meanwhile in Charming…._

"We're home," Alyssa says getting off of Thomas's bike and rushing into the clubhouse to see her mom.

"Hi, baby," Tara Teller says hugging her daughter hard.

"It's over, mama," Alyssa tells her mother felling relieved and leaning back a bit to allow her father to give her a comforting hug.

"Remember what I said. Don't bring it up again, not even in passing in the clubhouse. It's a fixed problem that doesn't need to be brought up again," Jax tells his family.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up and we'll have dinner, okay?" Tara tells her giving her a kiss on the cheek. As Alyssa goes upstairs, Tara turns back to the love of her life and leans into him placing her hand under his cut around his hips and kisses his neck.

"Hi, beautiful," Jax whispers to her.

" Hi, babe," She replies accepting his kiss.

"Really, guys?" Thomas tells his parents walking through the front door.

"How was the ride?" She asks her sons greeting them both with hugs. Tara looks at the three most important men in her life and keeping an arm wrapped around her youngest, she releases an internal sigh of relief that everybody came home safe.

"Nothing surprising," Thomas tells her giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Come on…you guys go shower and I'll finish setting dinner up," Tara tells them.

Mixing the salad, Tara doesn't hear her old man walk up behind her and jumps a bit.

"You could make a sound, you know," she laughs at him as he kisses her and wraps his arms around her.

"I love you…and I can feel your worry. It's over. Hobalt won't be about to touch our family ever again," he tells her.

"It's not just him. It's the whole thing, Jax. You got us out of the cartel shit Clay got us into…and now Hobalt and his drug deals landing on this town's border. I don't want history to repeat itself and it took you so long to get us out the first time. Not to mention the fact that Belfast is coming for a visit to pick up the flash drive Alyssa got from Kyle. And you're having Abel be in charge of this, Jax. Plus, you won't tell me what's on that drive, babe. It's just like it was when the kids were young. So much shit hitting us from all sides….I don't want it to get that bad again, babe" Tara tells him moving to the sink to wash her hands.

"SAMCRO will never touch drugs again…not as long as I'm alive. And the past, it was a different time then, different circumstances. As far as the present, what's on that flash drive can only benefit us. It'll give Ryan and SAMBEL some room to maneuver with the IRA and it'll help us push back the drug shit Kyle tried to start. It's information about Hobalt's business and his contacts in Ireland. We can disarm the drug business shit with what we know now. It'll just take some time, that's all. I need Abel there cause it's time for him to step up. When Chibs gives up his seat, I want Abel to take it," he tells her kissing her neck before taking the salad into the dining room.


	5. The Weight of Ashtrays

"Is she all right? This is the second time today," Dane asks his old lady, Vivian, who's standing behind the bar.

"I'll go check. It's probably just a bug going around," Viv tells him going to check on Chelsy who's currently, for the second time today, hurling her guts down a toilet. Vivian picks up her purse and takes a bottle of whiskey with her. With the vomiting and Chelsy's recent dislike of all types of smell, Vivian hopes it's just a bug and not an upcoming addition to their family. She walks into Derek's room at the clubhouse and locks the door behind her before approaching the bathroom door.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Vivian says looking at the playboy posters all over the bathroom door.

"I feel like shit," Chelsy responds rinsing her mouth.

"Can't imagine why," Vivian whispers to herself. "Honey, I picked up something for you at the drugstore. Open up and pee on this," Vivian tells her bluntly.

"Pee what?" Chelsy says opening the door and seeing the make-up bag her mother took out of her purse. She opens the make-up bag and Chelsy sees it's three different brands of pregnancy tests. "You're shitting me."

"No,sweetheart, I am not kidding you in one bit. Have you had sex recently?" Her mother asks her taking a drink of that whiskey.

"Mom, I can't be," Chelsy responds in shock looking in the mirror and pushing her shirt up to expose her abdomen.

"Have you had sex recently?" her mother asks her repeating the question in a more pronounced version.

"Yes, but we were careful…I can't be pregnant," Chelsy cries out in shock.

"Take the test," her mother tells her leaving her alone in the bathroom. Vivian was not in denial. While her daughter may not be in a relationship, she knows her daughter is a beautiful girl that's no nun. And while she sits on the bed taking a sip of that whiskey again, she ponders a bit about the idea of her little girl becoming a mother this young.

_Meanwhile back in the main room of the clubhouse…._

"Dane, we got news, brother," Tacoma's Treasurer alerts him holding up a prepay. The ranking members step into the chapel and the treasurer, Frank tells everyone the news.

"Charming just left the docks with Happy's boys and SAMBEL. Everything's going according to plan. The IRA is also on their way. Both groups should end up at the warehouse at the same time."

"I talked to chief Willis. No red flags from the cops. Sheriff has kept everyone present and on alert at the charity fundraiser by the park grounds. There are cops making their rounds, but none close to the shipping yard. Plus, we got guys all around in civilian gear making sure nobody gets too close or too curious. Danny and James are driving the semi and will pick up SAMBEL from Charming at the pickup location and transport them to the yard with Charming following behind. We're all good," the treasurer, Patrick, replied.

"Good," Dane said.

"Will we have any more issues with Jax's kid?" Patrick asked.

"So long as he stays out of my way, no problems occur. The arrangement we set is simple. Abel'll be in charge when the guns land at the harbor with help from Happy's guys. Once the guns enter Tacoma limits, we take over. We got no problems so long as Teller's boys don't forget we are taking all the risks here and since we are taking all the risk, all meetings, pickups, drop-offs, are run through us. If that's all, meeting adjourned cause we gotta head out," Dane says picking the gavel up and following his brothers out…..

"You guys heading out,?" Vivian asks leaving Derek's room.

"Yeah. How's our girl?" Dane asks her.

"She's fine, just a bug. She's taking a nap," Vivian tells him placing her hands around his neck and kissing him. "Be safe."

"We will. We'll be back late. Nomads are hanging around today to watch over shit," He tells her walking outside with her.

"We'll be fine," She tells him before giving him one last kiss and watching them ride away. She lingers for a moment before heading back to her daughter.

"Chelsy, it's me," Vivian says walking into Derek's room again.

"Come in," Chelsy replies from the bathroom.

"Well?" Vivian asks for the results. She comes into the bathroom and sees her daughter sitting down on the floor clutching the pregnancy test and all three pregnancy tests on the counter. All say positive.

"I can't be pregnant," Chelsy says looking up at her mother.

"Oh, shit!" Vivian says sitting down beside her daughter.

"I drank two bottles of water so I can be pee again because I think I'm gonna need more pregnancy tests, mom," Chelsy tells her mother placing her arms on her stomach.

"Honey, you've been throwing up everything, you can't keep anything down. Smoking, perfume, everything makes you nauseous and you've become very moody. You've had sex recently also, that doesn't help your case either so who is he?" Vivian asks her daughter.

"Mom, you're not hearing me right now. I cannot be pregnant. This is not good," Chelsy says laying her head on her knees as her mind starts to run with the fact that she's pregnant, and more importantly, she's pregnant with Abel Teller's baby.

"You do know who the father is, right? I mean-" Vivian asks calmly.

"Yes, mom! Of course I do. The last guy I slept with before him was with Tyler which was months ago. I'm not a slut," Chelsy replies.

"Hey! Calm your tits, all right? This isn't just news to you, okay?" Vivian tells her. "So tell me, who is it?"

"It was this guy that I met and it wasn't supposed to be anything more than that one time. I never thought…" Chelsy says standing up. "I need to get out of here and go elsewhere."

"Chelsy-" Vivian says starting to worry why her daughter won't confide in her about who the father is.

"Mom, please. I really need to go, please. Let me figure this out and just let me be alone for a sec," Chelsy says leaving. She leaves the clubhouse hitting the main road. She has a friend who's a nurse at a private clinic in a small town outside Tacoma where she can do a blood test with not much of a paper trail. She takes the blood test and some time goes by before her friend, Calli, comes back in with the results.

"Here you go, babe. You are indeed pregnant," Calli tells her handing her the results.

"Okay, wow. Thanks so much, honey. Here's this," she says handing Calli money for the test. "And can we keep this silent?"

"The only people who saw you are me and the receptionist and I ran the test myself. You're all good, and for what it's worth, congrats," she tells her giving her a hug. "Also, I got some prenatal vitamins. It'll last for a few weeks, but you need to see a ob-gyn to make sure which one is best. This one is the one most girls that come here say has the least symptoms. They're all safe, just vitamins."

"Thanks…so much," Chelsy says taking the vitamins and walks out getting into her car. Chelsy pulls her hair up in a bun feeling warm all of a sudden before she starts to drive. She didn't cry, didn't shed one tear until she gets an incoming text from her mother…_Where are you? R u ok?_

Feeling the tears come, she pulls over and is glad she has dark tinted windows and sunglasses on. When she pulls herself together, she replies to Viv. _I'm heading home. Meet me at the house?_

_Warehouse Meeting_

Sitting down at the table alongside his father and Chibs, Abel wonders if pushing so hard to be in charge of this arrangement was the smart move. While it gave his bike more miles, watching the IRA members across the table caught him off guard. He was in charge of those guns from the time the ship touched down on the coast to the moment they approached Tacoma. A lot of shit can occur on the road and if something went wrong, it was on him to fix it. The volume of guns coming in per shipment is more than normal. The club chose to combine shipments so they had more guns per one shipment which would create less shipments coming in overall and space them out more.

"Before we begin finalizing our new arrangement, I am concerned, Jackson, about the change in personnel on your end," Murray, a leader of the IRA, says looking directly at Abel. "Chibs is still more than capable. Why do we need the change?"

"The goal is to keep the Sons in business with the IRA for many generations to come. To do that, we need to involve the next generation…and Abel's a part of that. Change is different, yeah, but necessary," Jax says looking Murray in the face.

"Nothing's changed other than who will be there to pick up the shipments. Abel has the support of all of the Sons," Chibs says chiming in before lighting his cigarette.

"Good," Murray's partner replies. "One of our more pressing concerns, however, is the addition of Washington as the drop off. What's wrong with Charming?"

"Nothing's wrong with Charming. We need to do it this way to easier transport it to avoid ATF. It's been quiet these past few decades. No trouble from the law. However, California harbor laws have changed a bit….there's more regulations, searches and shit. In Washington, the sea is a large part of the economy. People don't take too kindly to ship searches because it slows down business. Now about this drug business from Ireland-" Jax says before Murray cuts him off.

"Sons don't deal in drugs, Jax. We've got the message. We are taking care of the problem on our end. However, we greatly appreciate you giving us the information. It helps us fight the cause with more ammunition. It'll help decrease the funding for raids and shit. As far as the drugs in Cali from Hobalt…your territory, my friends," Murray replies.

"That we can handle," Jax says.

"There is one last thing. Sons from Belfast came over with us as well. We would appreciate if one member was a part of the transport runs just to let us know our new arrangement flows smoothly….and he'll be of your choosing," Murray replied.

"Not a problem, so long it's of our choosing," Jax replies. "Belfast's VP Jonas is here. We'll bring him along."

"Good. A pleasure, Jackson," Murray says standing up.

"Our guys will escort you back," Jax says shaking Murray's hand.

As the IRA leave, Chibs goes to check on Fiona and Kerrianne while Jax approaches Dane.

"We're all set. The shipment comes in tomorrow night. All set. Thanks a lot for this, Dane," Jax tells him.

"It's not a problem. I'll see you then," Dane tells him.

_Corbin home_

"Chelsy!" Vivian yells coming into the house. "Where the hell did you run off to?"

"A clinic….to get a blood test. I'm truly pregnant, mom. I'm nineteen and pregnant and I don't have the slightest clue of what to do," Chelsy tells her mother from her seat on the couch.

"The first question you need to answer, baby, is if you want this baby. The rest of it can wait because the longer you take to decide…the harder it will be to change something about it in a private way. How far along are you?" Vivian asks her daughter.

"Around ten weeks. I looked online and my baby is growing, mom. The spine is there and my baby is officially a fetus now. It's not this small bean shaped thing inside me anymore. It's more….and it's a part of me….what if I keep this baby?" Chelsy asks looking towards the fireplace at the family pictures. Her eyes land on a picture of her parents holding her as a baby. She was six months old in the picture.

"Then you'll be a mother-to-be and we'll have a new addition to the family. I won't say that this is everything I envisioned for you at nineteen years of age. Shit, when I was your age, I was in Vegas getting pissed drunk every weekend without a care in the world. Whatever you decide, I want you to do what's best for you and this baby, honey. If you keep it, your life will change. It's a beautiful change…but a change nonetheless. You won't be a free as you are now. He or she will ground you to this world in a way that nothing else will ever be able to do, but he or she will also be grounded to you. It's a huge responsibility," Vivian tells her daughter placing her hand over Chelsy's hands on the belly.

"This clinic I went to doesn't require a lot of paperwork or insurance, just payment. I could get an abortion," Chelsy says looking her mother in the eye.

"If that's what you want. Just know that the people that love you will not judge you either way. You're young and this definitely wasn't in your five year plan since graduation from high school. If you keep the baby, we'll love it just as much as we love you. Are you gonna tell the father? This baby is half his responsibility if you keep it," Vivian asks.

"I'd rather not talk about the baby's father. So far, only you and I know and that's how it needs to stay," Chelsy replies.

"Who is it? Tell me, baby" Vivian asks as tears form in Chelsy's eyes.

"It's Abel Teller's baby. I'm pregnant with his baby," Chelsy whispers softly looking back down at her belly.

"Oh, shit, Chelsy. We'll figure it out, babe. We will," Vivian responds in her own whisper, her mind already racing as she pulls her baby girl into a hug. "Just couldn't resist his charm, could ya?"

Both women giggle at that as they hold each other tight.

"He lives in a different state, mom, and he'll have a big role to play in Charming. if I keep this baby…" Chelsy says laying her head over her mom's heart.

"Like I said, baby, one hurdle at a time. Don't think about Abel or me or anyone else. You are gonna be the mother of this baby if you keep it and it's not like he's gonna stay home taking care of the baby 24/7. Your opinion is the only one that matters. If you're not ready for this, then it's a decision you need to make because when this baby is here, it's _your _baby. If you're not ready for this, it's okay, sweetie. Just focus on what you feel is best. And know that whatever you decide, I will be here to help you…no matter what," Vivian tells her.


	6. My Oh My

A/N: I finished this one earlier than I originally thought and decided to post it early. I am also finishing up the next chapter as well so I will update again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and is reading. I appreciate it.

Chelsy slept in the next morning. After her talk with her mother last night, Chelsy went out for a walk around the neighborhood to give her time to think about everything. When she came back to the house, she stared at the ceiling for much of the night. However, so lost in her own head, she forgot she promised her father she would finish a large pile of paperwork for recent repo requests that have come in. As a result, when she walked into the office a little after noon, her father got on her ass so fast he added even more paperwork for her to do that needed be filed. At this rate, she wouldn't leave the office for two days straight.

"Chelsy, hey" her grandfather greeted her walking into the office.

"Hi, you heading back to Bellingham?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I gotta get back. I love you, baby girl," he tells her giving her a hug goodbye. She follows him outside and watches them drive away. As they drove away, a group of bikers pulled in and, just her luck, Abel was one of them.

"Chelsy! Get back in there," her father yells at her.

For the first time in a long time, spending the day stashed inside that office appealed to Chelsy, especially since Abel would have no business coming inside.

"Hey! I got a surprise for you!" Kay tells her barging through the office. "There's a party up by the old Spencer mill tomorrow night. You're coming with me, right?"

"Um…no, I don't think I am. I'm not in a big partying mood right now. I think I'm just gonna go catch a movie or stay home and watch a movie instead," Chelsy said liking option two a lot more.

"What? Since when aren't you in the mood to party?" she asked.

"You ever wonder where we'll be twenty years from now?" Chelsy asks her closest friend as she staples a receipt to a file.

"No, we're not even twenty years old yet and I guess we'll find out where we land in twenty years. Why you asking?" Kay replies laughing a bit.

"We might be married and be mothers, you know. It's so different from our lives now," Chelsy tells her looking at the messy but sexy ponytail her friend put her hair up in.

"We might, but there's no rush. Even if that's where we end up in five years, if we feel it's right for us, then it'll happen. God knows I'm not ready for that shit," Kay tells her.

"Yeah, if it's right for us," Chelsy tells her picking up a new repo request and logging it into the computer system.

"Well, if you change your mind about Spencer's, let me know," Kay tells her giving her a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

_Back inside the Garage_

"Hey, where's Abel going?" Vivian asks Dane, who's currently checking the oil on a red jeep wrangler.

"The spare keys to the van are in the office. He's getting them," Dane replies wiping his hands on a rag.

"Chelsy's in there," Vivian bites back starting to walk towards the office.

"Hey! They can say hi to each other. It's not a big deal," Dane says pulling her in for a kiss. When she starts to relax, he lets his hand drift over her ass.

"You're such a horny bastard. I need to go check on Chelsy," she tells him laughing.

"Vivian, she'll be fine," he tells her watching her watch Abel with a frown on her face. "Hey, look at me. Did something happen that I need to know about?"

"No, no. Abel just…" Vivian tells him thinking of an excuse as to why Abel shouldn't be near Chelsy.

"Abel what? That kid won't try shit with Chelsy. He's arrogant, but he don't strike me as the type to be that disrespectful cause he knows I'll kill him if he tries anything. Plus, she won't let him try anything so stop worrying," Dane tells her looking back at the door closing behind Abel.

"Yeah, you're right," Vivian placing her hands on his chest and cursing her daughter's taste in men. Of all the Sons her daughter could have slept with, she slept with a guy whose mere presence pisses Dane off….a lot.

_Office_

"Chelsy" Abel says leaning against the door watching her surrounded by stacks of paper. "Busy much?"

"Abel, you're back," Chelsy says almost, subconsciously, letting her hand drop to her stomach before she stops herself. "I thought your business here was done."

"It's club business. We need the spare key to the black van. How've you been?" he asks her casually before sitting down in a chair.

"Fine…and you?" she replies handing him the spare. Seeing him again was as hard as she thought it would be. They were sitting across from each other and all she wanted to do was tell him she was pregnant so she wouldn't be the only one making the decision to keep the baby or not.

"Pretty good," he tells her letting his eyes drift to her chest a bit as she leans back in her own chair. Before any of them could say anything else, Vivian walks in.

"Hi, guys. Abel, they're waiting for you," she tells them moving to the side as Abel tells them goodbye and walks out. "Chelsy, I-"

"No, it's fine. I'm okay, really. I just didn't think he would be back so soon, that's all," Chelsy tells her mother filing away a stack of finished receipts. I'm gonna be fine."

"You keep saying that, honey," Vivian tells her.

"I'm saying it because I'm keeping it, mom. I'm keeping the baby. I was looking at him and I wanted to tell him so we could make the decision together, but I didn't because there are so many more decisions we would have to make," Chelsy tells her mother before taking a long gulp of orange juice.

"Okay. Are you sure?" Vivian asks her before taking a deep breath herself.

"He walked in here with his blue eyes and smile. He made me smile, mom, the night we…he made me smile in a way I never have before. And our baby is growing inside of me. It's a part of me and I want my baby."

"Well, then, first things first, we need to make an appointment with an ob-gyn," Vivian tells her daughter fighting tears back.

"Yeah. Mom, Abel has a heart condition. He said he's better now, but-" Chelsy confides in her mother. "What if its genetic?"

"Let's see the doctor first and make sure everything's okay so far. Don't stress yourself out, baby. We'll call the ob-gyn now," Vivian says as Chelsy got her phone out and called her ob-gyn to make an appointment.

"I need to tell Abel, but I don't know how," Chelsy says walking to the window and looking through the blinds to see Abel talking to other club members.

"You just get him alone and say the words. You can't sugar coat this," Vivian tells her daughter before letting her get back to work.

Walking out, Vivian makes a phone call to a very old friend of the club who owed the club lots of favors _and_ who just happens to be a private investigator.

"Hey, I need everything you can find on an Abel Teller from California….no, not for the club. This is for me. Keep it between us. Okay, thanks," she says hanging up.

Meanwhile, back inside the office, Chelsy feels her stomach grumble and decides to get a bite to eat. Grabbing her purse, she pulls her keys out and pulls the pregnancy results out one last time for confirmation since her body isn't showing any as of yet.

"Okay, Chelsy, plans for today. Go eat a really big bowl of mom's spaghetti and then figure out when to tell Abel," she tells herself. She walks outside and sees Abel walking towards his bike.

"Hey, Abel?" she calls out to him.

"Hey, you leaving?" he asks her finishing off his cigarette.

"Yeah, going to get something to eat. Wanna join me for a completely platonic meal?" she asks him thinking now is better than later to tell him of his impending fatherhood status.

"Yeah, I could eat. I'll follow you," he tells her giving her a grin.

"Okay, good," she tells him before walking away slightly grinning at him as his gaze follows her movements.

_Corbin House_

"So how long are you in town for?" Chelsy asks him as they both sit at the table eating spaghetti.

"I'm heading home tomorrow," he replies looking at her. "You ever gonna make a visit down there?"

"To Charming? Someday, I'm pretty sure," she asks him laughing. Her phone rings in her purse and it's a text comes in from Kay.

"I gotta go upstairs to see if she left something here. Just give me a sec," she tells him.

As she runs upstairs, Abel goes to grab the ashtray and his hand brushes against her purse making it fall in the chair. He goes to put her purse back on the table and sees a piece of paper that fell to the floor. He picks it up and reads it. Making himself take a deep breath before he started to panic, he tells himself it doesn't mean it's his. _Pregnant, she's pregnant_.

"Okay, I found it. I swear she'd leave her head here if she could detach it," Chelsy says coming back downstairs only to abruptly stop as she sees him holding the paper and her purse open.

"You're pregnant?" he asks her with a shocked face.

"Oh…I was kinda hoping we could finish eating first before we get into this," she tells him watching him light his cigarette.

"I'm pretty full. You're pregnant. Is it mine?" he tells her taking deep, long puffs.

"Yes, it is," she replies watching disbelief come over his face. "I'm ten weeks along which translates into a few months ago."

"Are you sure it's mine?" he asks her, his voice void of emotion.

"Of that, I am absolutely sure so if you're having any doubts about paternity, don't do down that road. I found out a few days ago and I'm still reeling from it myself," she tells him watching his reaction. He runs his hands over his face before putting out his cigarette.

"This can't be happening," he quietly tells her. "We used protection."

"Condoms and even birth control don't always work a hundred percent," she tells him crossing her hands across her chest.

"Are you keeping it?" he asks her.

"At first, I wasn't sure, but now I am. It's our baby….it's my baby. I decided to keep it," she tells him bracing herself for his reaction as he pushes the chair into the table in anger.

"You decided this on your own?" he asks her with venom in his voice.

"Yes, I did. It's my body and if you don't want anything to do with the baby, you don't need to be here, Abel. We'll be just fine without you," she tells him with as much venom in her own voice.

"Do you realize how this affects our lives? We live in different states in different charters. I'm twenty-two, you're nineteen. We barely know anything about each other, about our family's. You keep this baby, how are we gonna make this work?" he tells her yelling the last part at her.

"If we love this baby the way he or she deserves to be loved, we will figure out the rest," she tells him softly placing her hands over her stomach. She takes a small step back as he approaches her slowly.

"Who else knows?" he asks her.

"Just my mom. She suspected it before I did," she replies forcing herself to stay still and not let the tears fall as he came closer and closer.

"You're pregnant with _my _baby," he tells her bringing a shaky hand to cover hers.

"I am," she tells him closing her eyes letting her tears fall.

"I need to go," he says ending their peaceful moment and putting his cut back on. She doesn't say anything to him in response hoping that when the news sinks in, he'll come back.

_Nightfall_

Later that night, after Chelsy got out of the shower, she turned her body sideways to look at herself in the mirror. Her lower abdomen was slightly bloated, not much, but if one paid close attention, they would notice it. When Abel left, she went back to the clubhouse to finish the paperwork. However, she didn't get much done as she spent a lot of the time looking through the window for Abel.

She was surprised when her mother told her that Abel went to see her. He handed her mother his contact information as well as his own mother's information in case an emergency came up. With the contact information was a small note that said he had club business to take care of the next few days, but he'll be back by the end of the week. Getting dressed in grey sweatpants and a loose black t-shirt, she turns on reruns of _I love Lucy. _

She gets an incoming picture text from Abel and it was of one of those cute little teddy bears that you get at gas stations and it had a baby blue bow tie and he wrote _Cute, huh?_

_The Next Morning…._

Chelsy woke up to pots banging and glass breaking from downstairs. Slowly walking, she sees her mother throw an ashtray into the sink.

"Mom, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Just your dipshit of a father, the usual," she replies casually.

"What'd he do? You know you're his world, right?" Chelsy tells her mother giving her a warm hug.

"Don't worry about that, I can handle your father. I think this'll be the year I cut his stupid dick off. No, you need to worry about your own shit. Abel came by this morning early after they finished up some business. Dane passed out at the clubhouse, and Abel thought it would be perfect to stop by since Dane isn't here. I told Abel when the doctor's appointment was. He seemed upset he couldn't get away from business to come, but I told him you'd keep him posted. He dropped off a gift for you," Vivian tells her.

Chelsy noticed the gift bag on the counter smiling because she knows it's the cute bear.

"He bought his first gift for his baby. It seems Abel's willing to take responsibility," her mother tells her.

"We haven't talked about it. He was stuck on the fact that I'm pregnant with his baby. He's gonna come back this weekend and we'll talk more," she replies playing with the blue bow tie. She turns back to her mother with the gift bag and tells her she needs to get ready.

"Before you go, there's one more thing we need to discuss. I know it's your decision, but we need to tell your father soon. These meetings with Abel, lunch yesterday, him stopping by early this morning and, let me tell you how big of a mistake it was for him to risk coming here in the early hours with Dane at the clubhouse. And then Abel's coming back this weekend. They're both members of this club, sweetie. There are certain rules they have to follow, respect they have to give each other, and Abel has crossed quite a few lines since this whole thing started between you two. Don't give your father anymore ammunition to use against Abel when this comes out. You need to tell him…very soon," her mother tells her going to hand her a glass of milk.

"I didn't…I've been in denial about the club, mom. Everything seemed so much easier if I thought of Abel outside of the club. I know I'm making a mistake with that, but I needed to tell Abel first and then we would decide how and when to tell everyone else. I need to tell dad and everyone here and he needs to tell his own family. And he's not in town for shits and giggles. There's business that he needs to take care of and it's not like we've had hours and hours to discuss things," she tells her mother running her fingers through her hair.

"I know that, baby, but the next time you see each other, these questions need to be answered because your father and the guys will notice Abel coming back up to Tacoma to see you," her mother tells her.

Chelsy nods and walks away, knowing just how fast this whole situation could explode. However, she hopes nothing much will change until she sees Abel this weekend when they can decide, together, to tell their families.


	7. The Question Game

The weekend finally came and being with Abel made Chelsy feel relieved. As they sat in on the couch together with her legs up and one of his hands on her knee, Chelsy could almost laugh at how peaceful she felt. It was early and the sun was just beginning to rise.

"You're tired…why don't you go rest?" Chelsy tells him watching him struggle to stay alert.

"I've barely slept since you told me. I close my eyes and I see diapers and blankets and shit. Don't worry about me, girl. How have you been?" he tells her coming closer to her on the couch.

"Fine, I just find myself wanting to take more and more afternoon naps. The doctor said the baby's perfect. The heart's healthy," she tells him thinking back to the last time they talked on the phone and she told him how the doctor's appointment went. He told her he was worried since his heart condition was genetic. "Come on, Abel. We have the whole day. Let's get some sleep and when we wake up, I'll make breakfast and then we will discuss everything…come on."

"Yeah," he tells her taking her hand and going to the bedroom. They meet up at one of Chelsy's friends apartments on the outskirts of town. As they lay on the bed, her back to his chest and one of his legs over her smaller ones, his hand lands on her stomach.

"If I asked you to move to Charming, would you?" he asks her after they get settled. Her own hands touch his and she plays with his _SOA _rings.

"I've thought about it," she tells him turning around to face him but still keeping her body close to his.

"I've thought about how that would work, but it scares me. It's a new place and, let me tell you, the things I've heard about your mother make me very uncomfortable. My own family won't be there will me to watch the baby grow up…they will, but they won't be there every day. Would you and I live together or would we live separately? We're not in a relationship and I'd be lying if I said it wouldn't bother me if I go to your clubhouse and see the crow-eaters you've been with the night before. I'm not your old lady, bit I know how vicious they can be…I don't want to settle for being your baby's mother the rest of my life. I want my own identity, my own career…and I would like to get married one day with the guy that I love. And my father will probably want to beat the shit out of you," she tells him burying her face into his neck.

"Don't worry about your father. I deserve whatever he throws at me and I'll handle it. I slept with a president's daughter. I'll have to answer for that, but I don't regret it. No matter what happens and it's not just because of the baby. There's something about you that's been bugging me since the moment I laid eyes on you," he tells her leaning in to kiss her.

"It's my charm," she tells him kissing him back.

"We can try….the whole living together thing. The sex was the best. You're a challenge in bed, you like to play," he tells her moving his hand to her lower back.

"I won't be fuck buddies with you, Abel. We're having a baby together. I don't want us to fall into a comfortable routine that revolves around sex. I want us to be clear on our roles as co-parents. It's like you said, we're not together and I don't want to complicate things. Let's focus on the baby and what kind of parents we're gonna be. Living under the same roof playing house won't work after the baby's born," she tells him softly as she closes her eyes enjoying the feel of his fingers over her back.

"I want to try. We can live together at least until you give birth. We can help each other learn to be parents and I want to be there for you. You have the hard part…I just have to buy shit and put shit together. It'll be harder for you…you're the one carrying it and you're the one making the move," he says shifting his legs to avoid her rubbing up against his sex.

"What if I don't move? What if I stay?" she asks him holding her breath for his answer.

"I'll be honest with you. I don't want my child anywhere but with me and you…together as in the same place. I know it's harder for you and if it wasn't for the club, I'd move in a heartbeat…but I can't abandon them. They're my family…my brothers. They've taken bullets for me and I can't turn my back on them. I want to do this with you as a unit. I know it won't be easy having a baby as young as we are, especially since we haven't lived our lives fully yet, but it's my baby and I want to be the best father I can be…and that means being there every day until the day I die," he tells her honestly.

"I'll never take the baby away from you or try to restrict you. I want you to know that….and I can, for the baby, move to Charming. However, I'll want to take the baby back here for visits too. I want him to know both of our family's. I need to stay connected with my family too. I want him or her to know you, but it's the living together part that worries me. How about we live together until the baby's born and we take this time to figure out the living situation afterwards?" she asks him shifting a bit so his hand can lift her shirt a bit higher and he can touch her lower abdomen.

"We'll take all the trips you want. I agree that it should know your side of the family. Family's important. See, we're getting somewhere, we can do this. We'll raise the baby together in Charming and I think that's the most important decision to make given we live about twelve hours apart. I think the next hurdle will be telling our family's…and I don't know about you, but my mother will throw a huge ass fit for a while and then she'll be so excited…she'll smother you, so I guess the next hardest thing we, or I need to do, is tell my mother. And after we tell both charters, we need to decide on a moving date," he tells her laughing as she groans.

"Moving date? Where the hell are we gonna live? I won't live with your mother. We may be two states apart but the rumors reach up here…your mother is a lot to deal with and multiple times I've heard she's literally the queen of everything down there…and I can't live with an over-baring grandma-to-be. I need my own space, Abel, to adjust to things and set up my own nursery and my own routine without your mother trying to control everything. Even old lady's that visit Charming are scared shitless about stepping out of line and pissing Tara Teller off. We don't need to get a house. We can get an apartment. I'm not picky…I just want something that's my own," she tells him sitting up in the bed moving the rich red silk cover out of the way.

"We're not living with my parents, I swear. We can try to get a house. I don't want you and my kid to live in a small-ass apartment. Fuck that. We'll get us something nice," he tells her rubbing her thigh.

"You are so calm about all of this, having a baby, living with me, and buying a house…"she says leaning her upper body against his with her knees folded beneath her.

"I'm gonna be a dad. It's not like our worlds are gonna end when the kid's here, but we need to set things up and that means finding a home for him or her…a home the baby will grow up in and be happy in. I've never been one of those guys who need to get piss-drunk every night and have a girl with me every night. I'm not into that abstinence shit either, I swear, but it's my responsibility and it doesn't feel like a burden, I want to do it. We can do this. Just don't be surprised if I break down later though cause, I shit you not, I think I will. It'll happen when you start to show more, but I won't bail on you. I'll never leave you," he tells her.

"We're discussing all of these things and it's like we've known each other a long time. Tell me, you're a member, but you don't have a rank. Yet you're here doing a lot of extra business," she asks thinking about the conversation her father had with Vince.

"I'm gonna be nominated for the sergeant-at-arms position. Chibs, the guy who has it now, has had it since I was real young. He's retiring soon," Abel tells her before pulling her back under the warm covers. "Now, come on. We gotta sleep and when we wake up, we'll discuss the rest," he tells her wrapping his arms around her. One of her hands wraps over his elbow and her fingertips go under the sleeve of his plain black t-shirt. His arm wrapped around her was the last sight she saw before she fell asleep.

…

Chelsy woke up to a lonely bed. Calling Abel's name, he came back into the bedroom looking like he just got up as well, his blond hair going in all different directions.

"Hey, you're up. I ordered us some food. I got us pizza and some pasta," he tells her holding the ultrasound pictures in his hands. "He's huge."

"You don't know that for sure," she tells him laughing at his look of denial.

"No. God wouldn't be that cruel to me. So long as it's healthy, I can deal with whatever," he tells her.

"It just came to me, how we can tell our parents. I think we should tell them separately and in our own respective towns, that way nobody meets an early and violent death," she tells him.

"That would be the smart thing to do, but also the coward thing to do. I want to be here when you tell him. I won't chicken out. I'll go back tonight and tell my parents. And then I'll drive back up here and we'll tell your Dane together," he suggests.

"My baby needs a father, you remember that. And when you come back, we can plan when I can go to Charming with you. We need to find a place and a doctor. I can spend a few weeks there," she tells him before getting up to go pee.

"That'd be good. My mom's a doctor and she knows the best doctor and probably real estate agent too. I have a game we can play together….to get to know each other more," he tells her grinning as she comes out of the bathroom.

"Pray tell, what game is this?" she asks him pull out a deck of cards from his jeans.

"We split the deck and it's a series of draws. Whoever gets the highest number asks the other one a question. It's a great game, especially when the players are drunk…or high," he tells her laughing.

"Hmm, I'm game," she tells him. They smooth out the sheets and deal the cards.

Abel drew a two to her seven.

"What reason did you give your parents for coming back up here?" Chelsy asks him.

"I wanted the miles on my bike. There's something about riding that just calms me. My dad understands, but my mom is a mother. She worries. Draw," he replies drawing a 5 to her 6.

"What's your favorite sex position?" she asks him coyly.

"Don't be all shy, now, darling. You picked the question," he tells her laughing at her rosy cheeks. "I like missionary."

"Why?" she asks not expecting his answer.

"You had your question," he tells her drawing from his deck again. He draws a 10 to her 2.

"What's your favorite sex position?" he asks her throwing her own question back at her.

"The one where I cum," she says teasing him and drawing again. He wins again.

"Two words you would use to describe yourself."

"Independent and impatient, I'm my parents daughter," she tells him. They draw and he wins again. She rolls her eyes at his apparent winning streak.

"Which would you rather do, read or write?" he asks her.

"I would say write. When things get a little crazy, right before I go to bed, I would write down my thoughts on cut up paper and then burn them. It makes me feel better and sleep better," she tells him pulling from her deck again only to lose again.

"Do you have trouble sleeping?" he asks her lying down sideways across the bed.

"I have always had bad insomnia. I just don't need the full eight hour nights," she tells him winning the next draw.

"Five pet peeves of yours," she asks him.

"I hate the sound of heels, drives me nuts and I think that stems from my mother and grandmother. Another is being told what to do, and people using me as their therapist. I'm no good with that shit and I hate it. I hate shopping and I don't like drama. Everybody has their own shit and it should be handled in private," he says drawing and winning.

"What is your least favorite sex position and the one where you don't cum is not an option," he tells her watching her pick her knees up to lay her head on top of them.

"I haven't had a whole lot of experience, but I hate the whole girl's legs on a guy's shoulders. I feel so awkward and can never get into it," she tells him honestly before drawing again and winning.

"Do you thing we can do this, Abel? Be parents together and live together?" she asks him.

"If we focus on the baby, we'll make it work. We don't fight, no custody battle, we co-parent. We can do this," he tells her before drawing again. This is how they spent the rest of their day before she had to go back home. Entering the garage, she opens the door to her car and before getting in, he pulls her in for a kiss that stunned her for a second.

"I like missionary because I like control. I'm a control kind of guy," he tells her answering her earlier question.

Coming home, Chelsy's mother corners her in the laundry room.

"I want you to go through this. I already read it," she tells her daughter handing her a folder.

"What is it?" Chelsy asks opening it only to find it's a folder full of information on Abel.

"I called a P.I. guy since we don't know much about Abel. Some of his medical history's in there as well," her mother tells her.

"Mom, you shouldn't have done this," Chelsy tells her feeling pretty pissed and walking away before she says something she'll regret.

"Fuck that. You're pregnant with his baby meaning he's not going anywhere. I wanted to know something about the guy we'll be inviting into our family. I had full right…we don't know anything about the guy. If he's gonna be spending time with you and my grandchild, I would like to know some things," her mother tells her shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, you don't need to worry about him because it's my choice. Also, Abel and I decided we would tell dad tomorrow," she tells her mother standing her ground. "Oh," her mother says calmly.

"He's heading home tonight to tell his parents and then he'll come back. He wants to be here. Plus, it's not like we can push it back anymore. I'm gonna be showing soon and everyone needs to get used to me and Abel having a baby," Chelsy says before going upstairs with the folder.

Sitting on her bed, she searches through the folder for Abel's medical history and if she wasn't worried before, she sure is now. Out of Abel, Thomas, and Alyssa, Thomas is the only one who didn't have complications after birth because of the heart defect. Telling herself to stay calm and to remember the doctor told her everything was fine, she goes through Abel's arrest record. From being drunk in public to bar fights and a few arrests for assault in which charges were never filed, Chelsy was pretty proud of him. No major arrests and time done.

"Well, baby, it's not all bad," she tells the baby and rubbing her belly.

**A/N: **Just want to give a special thanks to all who reviewed. Expect the next one up by Friday. Thanks everyone : )


	8. Father, Mother

**A/N:** Here's the next one! From here on in, I will update every Friday. School and work are about to start and I need to get on a schedule. Once again, thanks to all who read. Let me know what you think : )

Abel sat in his living room the next day with his parents watching the weather channel and keeping track of the storm that's coming in from the northern coast. Thomas and Alyssa were at Harry's house.

"Hey, guys, I need to tell you something and it's important so let me finish saying what I have to say," he tells his parents.

"Okay, what is it?" Tara asks her son hoping he'll open up about what's been eating away at him this past week. Her son has been distant and kept to himself.

"When we went to Tacoma for the weekend to deal with Hobalt, I met this girl…and we slept together. She's pregnant and it's mine. We've decided to keep the baby. The girl is Chelsy Corbin," he tells his parents watching his father seeing the look of shock on his face right before his mother stands up.

"You slept with Tacoma's president's daughter?" Tara looks at him with shock and rage in her voice.

"Tell me you weren't that stupid, kid," Jax says looking at his oldest son.

"Apparently, he was. Goddamn it, Abel, there are plenty of girls available to you. You chose Dane's daughter?" Tara tells him slapping him on the back of his head.

"Hey, I know, I know," Abel tells his mother moving out of her reach.

"Oh, and what exactly do you know? That Dane would be within full rights to request your patch and ban you from ever stepping foot in Tacoma again? Because your life and your position in this club that you've worked your ass off for, is what you've jeopardized. Also, not to mention the respect of the men you call brothers," Tara yells at him.

"Mom-" Abel says trying to get a word in while worrying inside why his father was still quiet sitting on the couch.

"She's pregnant! You're having a baby with a girl who you know jack shit about and whose father will probably want you dead. Does her family know?" Tara asks taking a step toward her son trying to calm down because she knows it's too late to change anything now. Her baby boy is about to have a baby of his own.

"Her mother, Vivian, does. I'm gonna head back up and be there when she tells Dane," Abel tells his mother whose hands have cupped his face.

"Abel, let's go in the garage," Jax says finally saying something and getting up to go to the garage before anyone could say anything.

"It'll be okay," Abel tells his mother in a whisper as they both watch Jax leave.

"You're gonna be a father, Abel. Do you understand what that means?" Tara asks him doubting her son's ability to do something for the first time in his life. He's too young, she thinks, and too committed to the club and its ways. How will he create a balance like his father has between the club and family? Of course, Jax was ten plus years older than Abel's age when he finally figured it out for himself. Letting her son follow his father, Tara pulls out her emergency joint stash and lights up trying to calm her nerves as she paces wondering what's going on in the garage.

The garage is large enough to house two cars, a boxing bag and a built in laundry room. Given that there are plenty of deadly weapons in there and only one car parked inside, there's more than enough room for a fight. This time also would give Tara the time she needed to find a way to get in touch with Vivian and, just her luck, Abel's phone was on the table. She looks through his phonebook and gets both Vivian's number and Chelsys.

"Dad?" Abel calls out entering the garage and not seeing his father.

"Abel," his father responds behind him and punches Abel on his jaw.

"Shit! Fuck," Abel yells straightening himself from the wall.

"That was for being plan stupid. Now…how to fix this," Jax tells him pulling out two beers from the extra fridge.

"You seem rather calm about this," Abel says accepting the beer but leaning against the car to distance himself from Jax. His father may be reaching his prime, but he can still hit as good as anyone, Abel thinks moving around his jaw.

"What's done is done, and since it's been over two months, I'm guessing Chelsy's gonna start showing soon. Tell me, how sure are you two about keeping the baby?" Jax asks.

"She won't get rid of it…and after thinking about it, it's my kid too. A part of me wants it and the other part is scared shitless," he replies running a hand through his blond hair and taking a long drink.

"And have you two decided how you're gonna go about making this work?" Jax asks looking at his son.

"She's gonna move down here and we're gonna get a place together, at least until she gives birth. We haven't figured out what we're gonna do after the baby comes," he replies moving to sit on a turned-over bucket.

"Just like that? You tell Dane, and she packs her shit and leaves the only home she's ever known? That simple? And have you considered that since you two are so young, Dane's just gonna let her move down here with a guy she barely knows? It's a new town, new people. She doesn't know anyone here, period. Plus, that baby's as much their grandchild as it is mine and Tara's. Dane's not just gonna hand her over without a fight so do tell, my son with all the answers, what happens when Dane finds out and somehow convinces her to stay in Tacoma and raise the baby? What then? She's his daughter, I promise you, he'll put up a fight. And let's consider Chelsy in all of this. A nineteen year old girl who just graduated high school and is gonna start college. She's pregnant, which is a lot to handle for a young girl. You don't think she'll want to be with her mother and her family?" Jax tells his son wanting to make him see that this situation's not as easy to figure out as he thinks. "Anything Chelsy decides, between now and the birth, can change. She can come live here, but can also decide she wants to move back as motherhood approaches or she can leave after the baby's born."

"We won't keep each other away from the baby," Abel insists.

"She may not see it that way. Chelsy can still let you see the baby whenever you come up to visit. She's young, son, and pregnant and about to raise a baby with a guy she doesn't know, in a town she's never been to, with your family, not hers. You can't expect her not to change her mind along the road. It's a scary, unknown road she'll go down in coming here and when things settle and everyone knows, she will think about all the things that can go wrong, all the unknowns, everything that she isn't sure of, all her doubts, will hit her and a lot of answers she's decided on may change," Jax tells his son.

"I don't know. We need to tell Dane first. He's the biggest, immediate hurdle we've got," Abel replies feeling his own doubts set in.

"You two can do this. If you're willing to make the changes, you can do this. As far as Dane goes, we'll see what he's gonna do first. We don't hold many cards here, Abel," Jax tells him.

Going back inside the house, Jax calls Chibs and tells him to set an emergency meeting.

"You two okay?" Tara asks seeing Abel's slightly swollen jaw.

"Yeah, we'll get through this. So how about it, baby, we'll be grandparents. Shit, I feel old," Jax says lifting the mood in the room.

"I don't know how you can laugh at a time like this," Tara says rolling her eyes.

"We'll figure it out. As pissed as Dane will be, he'll calm down. It's his daughter and grandchild, he'll want her happy," Jax says.

_Clubhouse-Church_

After telling everyone the news of his impending fatherhood, Abel leans back in his seat watching everyone's reactions.

"You know, I thought we taught him better than this," Juice says randomly bringing out a few laughs from Happy.

"Shit, you're gonna be on the shit list of every member from Tacoma for life, you know that, right?" Happy says. Over the years, Happy has stayed put in Charming. However, he still keeps in touch with the Tacoma members.

"I know what I did wasn't the smartest thing, but it's done. What I should've done is over now. In the here and now, she's pregnant with my baby," Abel told everyone in the chapel.

"Well, damage control, then. What are you gonna do to make this better?" Thomas asked. He was still a prospect, but given that this was a family matter, Thomas was allowed to join the meeting.

"He and I and Chibs are gonna head up north with some Nomads. He'll tell Dane and then we'll sit down with Dane and his family to see how we move on from there," Jax interrupts answering for Abel.

"What about the public relations front? This will spread like wild fire," Juice asks.

"We know the fallout of this if Dane asks for the justice and respect owed to him. He can ask for Abel's patch. That's why I'm heading up there. Dane and I need to have a talk about all this," Jax says before banging the gavel and ending the meeting. As soon as they step outside the chapel, Happy punches Abel high on his cheek bone and tells him the hit was a little gift for Dane.

"Of course it is," Abel mumbles before walking off and getting on his bike. He turns it on in anger at himself for the disappointment he's caused his family.

"You better pray Dane doesn't ask for that patch," Bobby tells him somberly before walking back inside.

_Tacoma_

Pulling up to Dane's house, Abel was truly afraid he would lose his patch. He called Chelsy when he stopped at the end of her street and she told him Dane made it home after meeting with Jax at the clubhouse. Jax would be at the house soon.

"Come in," Chelsy says opening the door to Abel.

"Hi, Chelsy.…don't look so worried. We'll get through this," he tells her with a small wink.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dane asks as Chelsy closed the door.

"I invited him," she tells her father rubbing through her loose t-shirt at her stomach.

"Why? What's going on?" Dane asks his daughter seeing the worried look on her face.

"Can we go sit in the living room?" Chelsy asks them hoping Jax would have showed up by now. Her mother is at a neighbor's house. Miss Tilly lived next door to Chelsy and her family Chelsy's whole life and the old woman used to be Chelsy's babysitter as well.

"No, we don't need to relocate anywhere. What the hell is going on? And don't make me ask again," Dane says.

"Dane, Chelsy and I slept together and she's pregnant with my baby," Abel says bringing everything out in one breath. However, looking at Chelsy's eyes widen, Abel knew there was no way in hell the blow of this could be lessened in any way.

"Say that again," Dane asks taking a step towards Abel. Looking at her daughter's stomach, Dane couldn't tell much of a difference, but of course, the t-shirt doesn't help him any.

"Dad, please stay calm," Chelsy pleads with him as Abel takes a step closer himself. They were standing in front of the living room and Chelsy knew there house would be a big, bloody mess to clean.

"Is he lying, Chelsy? Tell me you're not pregnant with his kid," her father asks her hoping this was just one big joke.

"I'm sorry, daddy, but it's true," Chelsy says with tears falling down her face. As the truth sets in, he looks at the man who not only had the nerve to touch his daughter, but also knocked her up. And just like that, Dane's leash on his anger snapped. He hit Abel so hard; he fell over a coffee table. He kept hitting him and Abel didn't hit many punches back. He just tried to block the ones Dane was hitting him with.

"Dad, stop! Please, stop," Chelsy begs crying and stepping towards the two men.

"No, you don't," Jax says coming up behind her and keeping her back towards the hall and approaching Dane just as he reached for a glass figurine of a motorcycle and would have hit Abel on his neck if he didn't bring his arm up to protect himself.

"Goddamn asshole!" Dane yells at Abel as he let Jax pull him back.

"You got him, you got him, Dane," Jax says coming to stand in front of Abel who was slowly making his way to his knees.

"I found out this morning, man and as pissed off as I am, I can't let you kill my son," Jax tells him putting his hands up in peace.

"Holy shit," Vivian says walking inside the house to a sobbing daughter and the mess of her house. "Well, I'm glad you've all calmed down now. How about you three get yourselves together and I'm gonna help my daughter before she passes out and then we'll talk."

"Chels-" Abel says taking a step towards her as Vivian guides her to a room down the hall.

"Don't say my daughter's name," Dane says lunging towards Abel again.

"Would you shut up?" Jax yells at his son pushing Dane back.

"You come into my town, my home, and put your filthy hands on my daughter. I don't need to kill you, Abel, but I'll be damned if you share the same patch as me," Dane says fighting an internal struggle to calm himself for the sake of his grandbaby.

"Let's discuss this as civilized people because if one more person breaks one more goddamn thing in my house, I will kill one of you," Vivian says looking at the three men.

"Are you keeping the baby?" Dane asks his daughter stretching his bruised hands.

"Yes. Dad, I can't get rid of it," Chelsy tells her father praying her mother wouldn't try to make her get rid of it.

"Then that's all we need to discuss here. The rest is a family matter and you two don't need to be here," Dane says looking at Jax and Abel.

"It's my baby too," Dane says not hiding his dislike of Dane's usage of "family matter" and assuming Abel has no right to be present for the discussion of the baby.

"Stop talking," Jax tells his son looking at him trying to wipe the blood off his face before turning his attention back to Dane. "I understand. I'll wait for your call tomorrow."

"Good, now I think it's time for you two to leave…and Abel, if you come to my house one more time without running it by me, I will shoot you dead," Dane tells him. He wouldn't let Abel say a word of goodbye to Chelsy before he and Jax left.

"Daddy?" Chelsy looks at her father who sat back down in his seat on the couch.

"You are pregnant with Abel Teller's baby, huh? And let me assume, you knew long before this day," Dane says the last bit directed at his wife.

"Yes, I did and no, I didn't tell you because it was her decision. I wanted her to tell you," Vivian says going to get a first aid kit underneath the sink.

"Dad, look at me please. You can't kill him," she pleads with her father once again.

"Like I said, I don't need to kill him, sweetheart. Have you two discussed your living situations?" Dane asked his daughter knowing that while he can be okay with her keeping the baby, he sure as hell would never allow his daughter to move to Charming with his grandchild.

"I told him I would go to California," she tells her father wiping the tears off her face.

"I can accept the baby…and love the baby and I can accept Abel knowing the baby, but I swear to you, I will take his cut, his tattoo, the respect this club gives him, I will take it all from him if you move to Charming," her father tells her looking at her before throwing the gaze back into the kit and walking into his den. At first, Chelsy sat there in shock, but then she looked at her mother and she broke apart. And suddenly she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"Calm, Chelsy. You need to think of the baby. Just breathe, in and out, in and out," her mother whispers in her ear as she rocks her back and forth to get her to stop her silent cries….

The next morning, Chelsy walks out into the living room, which is once again spotless, and sees her mother asleep on the couch with the T.V. on. When Chelsy went to sleep last night, she found she was more tired than she thought but as hard as she tried, she couldn't sleep. The house was quiet all night with the exception of her mother fixing things in the living room. Walking towards the front windows, Chelsy looks to see if her father's bike was still there and it was.

"You're up. Dane left a little while ago," Vivian says behind her.

"Do you know where he went?" Chelsy asks her mother.

"No. He wasn't in much of a talking mood. You feeling okay? I'll make you some breakfast," her mother tells her getting up to hug her.

"I'll be fine. I know I need to be calm for the baby," she tells her mother before taking her mother's place on the couch. While her mother starts breakfast, Chelsy sends Abel a text asking him if he's okay.

_I'm okay, nothing that won't heal. Are you okay? _Abel replies.

After telling him she's okay, she tells him she wants to see him. She gets up off the couch to get out of her sweatpants. She puts on one of her favorite denim blue skinny pants and discovers she can't button her jeans closed.

"Hey mom," she walks into the kitchen. Her mother looks at her as she flips some pancakes.

"What?" Vivian asks.

"I can't fit into my jeans. Look, I can't close them," Chelsy tells her mother having a hard time believing she's already starting to show.

"You're pregnant, honey. You're supposed to blow up like a balloon," her mother tells her laughing at her shocked expression.

Chelsy hurries back into her room and after taking off the jeans and pulling her shirt up to look at her belly in the full length mirror, she can see the change in her normally smooth, flat stomach. Watching her body from different angles, she takes a picture documenting the change.


	9. Both Mother and Child

Sitting in the chapel, Dane stares at the table while Jax sits to his left. Since last night, all he thought about was how he might lose his daughter and his grandchild to the mother charter.

"Are you gonna ask that we patch him out?" Jax asks beginning the conversation.

"I've had time to think, Jackson. We can't undo what happened. We are gonna share a grandkid. That grandkid will be a part of this club. As much as I want to, I won't take my grandchild's patch. I'm a reasonable man so I know my daughter will do what she feels best. I also know that the possibility of her moving to Charming has come up. Just cause everyone knows don't mean my daughter's moving," Dane tells him.

"It's up to them, Dane, but I understand she's your daughter. I'd rather my sons move out of the state than my little girl," Jax replies back as someone knocks on the door.

"What?" Dane yells in response.

"Chelsy's here," Danny says through the door.

"I'll let you talk to her, but thank you, man for not killing him and for not taking his patch. Nobody will respect you any less for this. You love your daughter, and it's not like she's the first daughter of a member to get together with a Son," Jax says extending his hand.

"All that matters to me is my daughter's happiness and her well-being as well as the baby's. I'm not ashamed of her. She's my little girl and she was a willing participant in this, but I won't give her up," Dane says shaking the hand and watching Jax leave.

"Dad?" Chelsy asks coming in wearing a blue sundress.

"Hey, how you doing?" Dane asks his daughter getting up and wrapping his arms around her. "How's the little one?"

"Baby's fine. I can't fit my jeans," Chelsy tells him laughing as he rolls his eyes.

"That was all your mother bitched about when she was pregnant, both times. Nothing else bothered her except the fact that she couldn't fit her clothes. I won't ask for his patch…regardless of what you decide. This club is your baby's legacy…and Abel is its father. I won't do that to my grandchild," Dane tells her.

"I'm not so sure, anymore, that moving would be best for the baby and I. Last night, I just thought about how everything's gonna be and I can't trust my baby around strangers, dad," Chelsy tells him rubbing her belly.

"And you shouldn't have to. What I said last night, I don't want to lose you. This is where your life is, everybody that loves you and would die for you is here," Dane tells his daughter allowing her to see his fear of losing her.

"You'll always be the most important man in my life, daddy…well, maybe the second most important, if this little one is a boy. You'll always be a part of my life and a part of the baby's life. If I move, I'll be back here every other weekend. I need you to be honest with me. It's not logical, right, me moving to Charming and playing house with Abel? He can still see the baby here and I can finish getting my education and provide for the baby," Chelsy says wanting someone to tell her she's crazy for thinking moving to Charming will work out.

"Playing house will only work for so long," he tells her gently. "The baby can still know Abel if you stay here."

"The baby can," Chelsy agrees.

"You need to make the choice, baby. You are this baby's mother, you need to decide what's best for this baby. What's best for this baby is his mother happy…if you move to Charming and you're not happy, as your child gets older and older, he or she will pick up on that, and eventually, you'll resent Abel…you'll resent yourself if you're not happy with where you're raising your child," Dane tells her honestly.

"I need to think," she says taking a deep breath.

"Take all the time you need, sweetheart. There's no rush, that's my point. Just cause you get closer to the birth doesn't mean you need to make all of these decisions before the baby comes. Build the life with your baby that you want. I won't lie, I want you to stay here and raise your baby here with your family, but I understand it's not that easy of a choice. Abel's a member of this club too and given his family's history with this club, he won't transfer to Tacoma," Dane tells her. He stands up and extends his hand to her helping her up out of the chair.

Walking outside, Chelsy was immediately engulfed by all of her uncles.

"Congrats, kid, on your bun in your oven. Just too bad it's Teller's kid, huh?" Danny asks giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah, guess I am," Chelsy says accepting a hug from the treasurer Patrick.

"Don't worry, kiddo. We know we can't kill him, and judging from Abel's face this morning, your father got him good. I wish I couldn't been there to see that shit," Patrick tells her laughing.

"Chelsy Corbin!" Kay yells coming into the clubhouse.

"Coming! I'm gonna deliver this baby, and the first thing Kay's going to do is kill me," Chelsy says knowing how crazy Kay can get when she's left out of the loop.

As Dane watches his daughter go to her best friend, he calls Abel and tells him to meet him at the garage.

"You're pregnant? And with Abel Teller's baby?" Kay tells her best friend as they walk towards the back end of the clubhouse where a picnic table was set up out of view.

"Yeah, I know. It's kinda crazy," Chelsy responds sitting down.

"I can forgive you for not telling me yourself. I can overlook that, but you slept with Abel. What the hell were you thinking?" Kay asks.

"It just happened," Chelsy tells her.

"You're keeping it, my dad told me. You don't live in the same state," Kay responds raising her voice.

"I know that! Not much has been decided. Don't bombard me with questions right now, babe. I need you to be my sister, the one who'll help me shop for clothes and little cute hats and socks for the baby," Chelsy tells her needing her support.

"I'm here for whatever you need, but I call dibs on the godmommy position," Kay tells her with tears in her eyes.

"That was never in question," she responds fighting back tears as they both laugh and discuss what they're gonna buy first.

…

Abel pulls up to the clubhouse and sees Chelsy's car there. He looks around for her, but his attention is pulled away from his quest by Chibs and Danny.

"Hey, kid. Dane's waiting for you inside the chapel," Chibs tells him. "Your top rocker ain't going anywhere."

"Yeah," Abel replies walking towards the chapel well aware of the murderous looks he's getting from Tacoma's members.

"Dane," Abel says coming in to sit down a few seats from Dane. Better safe than bloody, he thinks.

"How's the face?" Dane asks giving himself a pat on the back for the large shades of black and blue on Abel's face.

"Fine," Abel replies shrugging as if there's no pain, and not giving Dane the satisfaction of letting him know he got him good.

"So looks like we're gonna be related, kid. I talked to Chelsy and told her to rethink moving to Charming," Dane tells him smirking at the sudden pissed off look on Abel's face.

"Of course you did," Abel tells him leaning back in the chair. "It's not your call."

"Oh, I'm aware of that, Abel. However, I also know my daughter. You can try to convince her that the move will be good for her and the baby, that'll she'll be happy…but I can assure you, boy, moving her away from her family, and the only home she's ever known, at a time when she needs us the most won't bring any smiles on her face," Dane tells Abel bracing his elbows onto the table.

"We can make it work," Abel tells him. "I won't give my baby up."

"And that's where you and I have problems, Abel. Your main focus is on the baby, which I can understand because Chelsy is nothing to you but a one night stand that just happened to end up pregnant with your kid, but I'm not thinking of just the baby. Chelsy is my daughter, and I'm thinking about what's best for her as well. Given that, I don't think she'll be all that happy being pregnant and in a new town with new people, checking up on her, going with her to doctor's appointments, because those people in Charming are your family, Abel. You know them, you trust them, and Chelsy doesn't know or trust them enough to rely on them. You're asking her to go through the stress of having a baby and raising that baby in a place where she's surrounded by strangers. How is she supposed to do that? Plus, Vivian is here and every girl needs her mother when she's about to become a mother herself. There may be plenty of people there who will be there for that baby and love that baby…but who's gonna be there for my baby, Abel, who's gonna be there to support her?" Dane asks him.

"I will be there for her. Whatever happens, I will be there for her and our baby. All your points are valid. I understand it's not just the baby that needs to be happy. We haven't planned out what will happen once the baby's born. She and I agreed we would live in Charming at least until the baby's born…so it'll give us more time to figure out what to do after the baby's here. I want her happy, Dane. We're in this together and I want her comfortable with the decisions she's making in her life," Abel tells him.

"Why can't she have the baby here? Say playing house doesn't work out and she wants to move back here with the baby. Not only would she have just given birth, now she's gotta deal with the responsibility of taking that baby away from you and your family, and she's gotta deal with the guilt that comes with that. I don't want my daughter staying with you out of guilt and pressure, Abel. I don't want her to go through that because I promise you, she won't stay if she doesn't want to. She'll want to do what's best for her child…and you and I both know that staying with its mother is what's best for that baby, " Dane tells him.

"Chelsy and I will decide what's best for the baby," Abel tells him before standing up. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, we'll see," Dane tells him with a smirk as Abel walks out.

"Abel?" Chelsy asks him seeing him finally come out.

"Hey," Abel replies looking at her, Dane's words replaying in his mind.

"Can we talk?" Chelsy asks him seeing him glance back at the other members sitting at the bar.

"Yeah. You wanna go to the Ledge? I got a room there and I'm pretty sure that's the only place we'll have complete privacy," Abel asks wanting to get away from everyone so they can be alone.

"Yeah…I have my car so I'll follow you," she tells him.

When they get to the Ledge, Abel leads her to his room.

"You didn't bring a lot with you," Chelsy says noticing the few clothes he brought.

"Can't carry so much on the bike. How are you really?" Abel asks her standing in front of her and leaning in to give her a calm kiss on the neck.

"I'm much better now that I know my father won't kill you or ask for your patch. How was the talk with my dad?" she asks him bringing her hands around his neck and bringing her body closer to his. They just stand there, for a moment in silence, wrapped in each other's arms.

"I've had worse. I'll survive. How's the baby?" he asks her bringing her shirt up to examine her newly formed bump. "You're bigger."

"Hey!" she responds pushing him away slightly. "Don't make fun of me. I can't fit my jeans anymore, Abel."

"Aww! I bet that just ruined your day, didn't it?" Abel says remembering how much his mother and sister hated when they ran into an outfit that didn't fit right or look right on them.

"Don't start being an asshole. We need to talk about things. We need to talk about me moving to Charming," she tells him avoiding his gaze as she moves to sit down and folding her legs beneath her, tucking in her dress around her knees.

"Have you changed your mind?" he asks her remembering his conversation with Dane.

"My father thinks it's a mistake…that eventually, I will come home. We can't tell how the future will be, Abel…but we did promise each other we'd try living in Charming, at least until the baby's born. I'm still willing if you are," she tells him meeting his glare and feeling really good inside when he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Good, good. I was afraid Dane changed your mind," he tells her coming closer and placing his hand on her upper arm.

"I can't guarantee what will happen after the baby's born, Abel," she tells him needing to be honest with him about how she feels. She's comfortable with the arrangement they've agreed upon while she's pregnant, but she knows things will need to change after the baby's born. Both she and Abel will need to be realistic about how and where they want their lives to be.

"I know and we have a lot of time to figure that out," he tells her.

Before she loses her nerve, she sits up closer to him and kisses him forcing him to lean back as she crawls in his lap. As their tongues fight for dominance, neither of them notice Chelsy's phone ringing silently on the coffee table.

"Hmm. What was that for?" he asks her as she pulls away. He looks at the lust in her eyes and her swollen lips and knows their platonic relationship won't be platonic for very long. Their attraction to each other is too strong and too undeniable.

"I don't know. I just wanted to all of a sudden," she tells him playing with the buttons on his flannel shirt.

"Well, whenever you get the urge again, go for it, darling. I have no objections," he tells her with a smirk on his face.

She runs her hand through his blonde strands and bits her upper lip trying to figure out how to phrase her next question.

"If we're gonna be living together in Charming, won't it start affecting your sex life, Abel?" she asks him knowing that it'll bother her to see all those girls wanting a piece of him while she's staying home in the house they'll get together pregnant with his baby. She tells herself she has a right to ask because she doesn't want to be disrespected by his past and future conquests but she refuses to acknowledge the possessive emotions that are rising inside of her as she sits there in his lap. She also refuses to acknowledge the fact that what she's feeling isn't only because of the fact that she's the mother of his unborn child.

"Given the fact that the only girl that's been on my mind since I met you, is you, then yeah, it'll change my sex life. It leaves me with a few options, babe. Either you become a regular part of my sex life or my hand takes a more active role. Regardless, you're still the one that'll be getting me off," Abel tells her not mentioning the numerous times he's already jacked off to her image in his head.

"I don't know whether I should be disgusted or honored," she tells him laughing as she glances down at his hands on her hips.

"I want you, Chelsy," he tells her.

"You want more than just me, Abel. I don't want to live with you and walk into your clubhouse with sluts and whores thinking they're better than me because they fucked you the night before," she tells him slowly rocking her hips back and forth against his.

"Well, you have a healthy appetite for sex as well, babe. I don't want to see the guys who've had you either. However, our problems go away if we develop a monogamous relationship, sweetheart," he tells her.

"I don't doubt my ability to be faithful, Abel, but I have serious concerns about you. We agreed we wouldn't go down that road," she tells him knowing she needs to start listening to what she's preaching.

"We can be mature about this. I want you and given the tongue action you just gave me, I would assume you're not as dry as you think you are," he tells her smiling at her blushing cheeks. "I can be faithful."

"You're such an asshole, and what about when you go on runs? I consider monogamy as a 24/7 thing. In my book, it doesn't only apply if we're in the same town, Abel," she tells him hiding her face in his neck.

"I can be faithful to you. I'll enjoy a lap dance here and there, but that night with you was the best night of my life. I'd like many more nights with you. So long as we're honest with each other and don't let it affect how we're gonna be co-parents, we can have whatever kind of relationship we want with each other. And I don't want any guy with you either, Chelsy," he tells her.

"Then maybe we'll have plenty of more nights together, Abel," she tells him getting off his lap leaving him to re-adjust his hard-on. He gets up telling her he's gonna get a cold beer and she reaches for her phone. She sees a missed call from his mother. Deciding she'll call Tara back when she's alone, Abel comes back in and he checks his own phone.

"I got to head back to the clubhouse," he tells her putting his cut on.

"Business?" she asks him.

"Yeah," he replies.

"Mind if I hand around here for a bit? I think I wanna lay down for a bit," she tells him not telling him about the missed phone call from his mother.

"Yeah, take all the time you need. Spare keys on the kitchen counter," he tells her giving her a quick, but deep, kiss before he left.

As soon as he left, she called Tara back.

"_Hello?" _Tara picks up on the other end.

"Tara? It's Chelsy," she says getting comfortable, on the couch, for a very awkward conversation.

"_Hey. You and my son got yourselves into quite the situation. How are you? How's the baby?" _Tara asks.

"We're both okay. The ob-gyn said everything is going great so far," she tells her ignoring Tara's comment.

"_You're pregnant with Abel's baby_…a_nd you know about his heart condition, right?" _Tara asks clearly claiming her role as not only the grandmother, but the doctor as well.

"Yeah, I know and my doctor also knows. Abel said he called St. Thomas and had his own medical records send up to my ob-gyn's office," she tells Tara.

"_Good, good. Your health and the baby's health is the most important thing. We got a lot of things to talk about, Chelsy. Do you know of when you're planning of moving down here? Abel told me about you agreeing to move down,"_ Tara says not bothering to be subtle about the expectation she has of Chelsy actually making the move.

"We haven't set the date yet, but I'll let you know. I'm gonna come down with Abel soon though, for a visit, to check out places to live and he said you'd know some great ob-gyn's," Chelsy replies.

"_Yeah, St. Thomas has a great staff. I already called their best ob-gyn and told her that you were pregnant. Her name is Dr. Kelly. Jax told me Dane and Abel talked things through and I figured since you're moving down here anyway_, _we can get you seen by her as soon as you get here_," Tara says.

"Wow, you work fast," Chelsy replied taking a deep breath.

"_The heart condition is serious. It's important that you are being monitored very closely and frequently_," Tara says.

"Yeah, my ob-gyn, here, warned me…thanks for your help. I need to go, but I'll check in with you and keep you up to date," Chelsy says coming up with an excuse to get off the phone. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Tara's help. However, this conversation was causing worst case scenarios to go through her mind. She's only seen her baby once, and she already loved it so much.

"_Sure. We'll talk later_," Tara responds after a momentary delay making Chelsy think Tara didn't appreciate her ending the call so quick.

"Yeah…goodbye," Chelsy says before hanging up.

* * *

A/N: We're gonna be making our transition to Charming, Cali, very soon. Thanks for all the reviews and can't wait to hear from you guys. I'm aiming for at least 10 reviews from you guys just so I know you guys are happy with where Chelsy and Abel are heading. Thanks, everyone!


	10. Welcome to Charming

After coming back from the Ledge, Chelsy hangs around the clubhouse for a while playing pool with her brother and Chibs.

"Aye, come on, lassy. In all my years, I don't think I've ever been beat senseless at this game so many times in a row," Chibs says after Chelsy hits the 8-ball in for the fourth straight game in a row.

"She's dedicated a shitload of time over a lot of years to this game," Derek responds pulling out his money clip and dropping the hundred he owes her as Chibs does the same.

"I had to get good. Winning these games brings in a lot of revenue for me," Chelsy laughs thinking of the numerous shopping trips she was able to go on after she spent all her allowance.

"I can only imagine how much you've won. You don't play for change," Chibs says grinning at her as he thinks of the four hundred he's already lost.

"How much did you take 'em for, greedy offspring of mine?" Dane asks walking up to them.

"400 each," she replies thinking this 800 was a good amount to add to her savings because she needs to start planning for the baby. Chelsy was one to think ahead. She knows money comes and goes, and she has been adding to her savings account consistently since her mom got her a bank account when she turned 13. Whenever her parents gave her an allowance, half she spent and half went into the account.

"My sister's a green leech," Derek says laughing as she sticks out her tongue at him. As Dane walks out of the clubhouse and heads back to work, Abel walks up to them.

"Well, look who it is," Derek says putting the pool stick against the pool table and turning to face Abel.

"If you two start to fight, I'm gonna be really pissed at both of you," Chelsy warns them.

"We're not gonna fight, sis, don't worry. I'm just giving him a friendly piece of advice," Derek says stepping closer to Abel.

"And what advice would that be?" Abel responds noticing Chibs moving closer to Chelsy to shield her if needed.

"She's made her decision to keep your baby, but I swear if you hurt her, I'll make sure you never have the chance to get anywhere near her," Derek threatens before taking a ship of his beer.

"All right, come on, let's break it up. No more fights over this or Vivian's gonna have all our asses," Danny comes up and breaks the intense stare down between Derek and Abel.

"Wanna play?" Chelsy asks as her uncle, brother, and Chibs walk away giving leaving them alone at the table.

"For how much?" Abel asks having watched her play with Derek and Chibs.

"Hmm…how about, if I win, I will collect later. I have a feeling I'll enjoy this win more than the others," she tells him setting up the balls in the triangle rack.

"And if I win?" he says smirking at the size of her ego.

"You can have whatever you want, but just know that when I come to collect, you can't pussy out," she tells him.

"Oh, I'm no pussy, sweetheart," he says wanting nothing more than to put his hands into her dark locks and kiss that smirk right off her face.

"We'll see when I come to collect," she says walking around to the front side of the pool table and setting the white ball. "You break."

"So my uncle, Opie, has a house he's about to rent out. It's got three bedrooms, two and a half baths, and a pool in the backyard. He says he'll give it to us if we want. It's up to date, new kitchen and shit," Abel tells her breaking the balls and getting a stripped yellow in. After trying again, he misses.

"That's good. At least we won't deal with a crappy landlord," she says hitting one ball in. As she tries again, she gets two more of her solids in by aiming the white ball to him a solid red, which in turn, hits a solid blue.

"You liked geometry in school, didn't you?" he asks her shaking his head as her turn continues.

"I loved geometry," she tells him getting into position to hit another one in, but he reaches his hand around her, pushing her slightly into the table, causing her to not hit the white ball in the center, instead hitting it on the right side of the ball.

"Missed," he says taking a sip of his drink and enjoying the tight-lipped expression on her face.

"I want to check out the house first, but if we get it, I want to co-sign the lease. I can get a job-"she tells him lowering her voice not wanting to broadcast their personal business to all the habitants in the clubhouse, both members and hang-around girls included.

"No. I want you to relax and have the time to settle in and have time to adjust when we get to Charming. I want you to shop for shit for the house and for you and the baby. I don't want you to worry about money. I want to provide for you and the baby. I have the means so just let me do it. Plus, you're starting school," he tells her adamant about not wanting her to have to balance work and school and a new baby.

"I checked out nursing programs in California. I found one I liked at University of California. It's fully credited and they have a master's too," Chelsy tells him sharing her educational dreams with him.

"San Francisco," Abel says hitting the white ball and hitting one of his stripped balls in while thinking of the distance between San Francisco and Charming.

"Yeah, UC has a campus in Lodi, and I already checked out the classes I would need to take. The first semester is all online. I wouldn't even need to go to San Francisco the first two years. I can take all my pre-reps in Lodi," she tells him biting her bottom lip waiting for his response. "

"We can make it work. It's only a few hours drive. If that's where you want to go, we'll figure it out when we cross that bridge," he tells her. "Why nursing?"

"I like to fix people up. Plus, I can help the club. I've always known I would never leave this club, Abel, and it's important to me that I do something with my life that I can be happy with. I don't want to sit in the office sorting through repos and receipts all day. I want to work with people, and and help them get better," she tells him. After that, they continue playing the game. Both keep the conversation light, and at the end of the game, Chelsy walks away with another win, as Abel rubs his fingers through his goatee and goes to call Opie to let him know Chelsy wants to look at the house.

Chelsy goes outside to break the news to her family that she wants to go back with Abel to Charming.

"How long will you be there?" Vivian asks concerned that if something happens, she won't be there as soon as she would like to be given the distance between the two states.

"Just a week. I want to move down there with him. It's important to me that I give us the chance the raise the baby in the same town," Chelsy says. "Please try to understand, daddy."

"You gotta do what you feel is right, but know we'll always be here…and you can come back anytime you want. I won't be able to ride down with you, but I will come pick you up, how about that?" Dane tells her laughing as she gives him one of her amazing tight hugs.

"I'd love that and don't worry. Me and the baby are gonna be just fine," she tells her parents and brother.

"I know cause James and a few others will ride down with you. No arguments," Dane warns her knowing how she can get when he puts people to watch over her.

"Okay. Fine,' she responds. "Mom, help me back, please."

"Of course," Vivian responds genuinely proud at how her daughter has taken control of her life. Vivian's also concerned, though, at the thought of having her daughter leave home.

On the drive home, Chelsy notices her mother's been quiet, too quiet.

"Mom, you're not mad, are you?" Chelsy asks.

"No, I'm not mad. I had a feeling this was coming. As much as I don't like it, I think it's the right move. The baby needs both parents in its life, and we'll still come visit and you'll come visit," Vivian says.

When they get home, they head up to Chelsy's room and look through her closet.

"It's much warmer down there," Vivian says looking the numerous shorts and jeans in the closet. "You need to bring clothes that fit."

"I know. I'm not gonna walk around with my pants undone. Abel told me his V.P., Opie, has a house that he's about to rent out and that if we want it, it's ours. I told him I want to see the house first," Chelsy says pulling out a few cute shirts that flare out. "I need to go shopping."

"Yeah, we'll go when you get back. It's only for a week, right?" Vivian asks handing her a pair of black jeggings.

"Yeah, I promise," Chelsy replies starting to place the clothes into a plain black Adidas duffle bag. After packing up much of what she needs, she heads to the pantry her mother created and filled with hygiene products, first aid products, and a few other things. Chelsy pulls out a spare toothbrush and hygiene products.

As she heads back to the room, she looks at her stomach in the full length mirror in the hall. When she gets back to her room, she sends the picture she previously took of her stomach to Abel.

"_Beautiful, babe. Are you packing?" _Abel texts back.

"_I'm finishing up now," _Chelsy responds back.

"_Good. Dane told me Dean's coming down to drive you down. We're leaving tonight,"_ Abel writes back.

"_I'm ready when you are," _she sends back before she heads in the shower.

_Tonight…._

Settling into the passenger seat of Dean's ford truck, Chelsy was thankful for the comforting silence as they approached the fourth hour of their journey. She couldn't sleep, and after watching the tail lights of the bikers in front of her, Chelsy sighed as her stomach rumbled.

"Hey, how long till we can stop?" she asks Dean turning to look at the snacks behind the center console. Absolutely nothing looked appealing. There were crackers, and ginger ale, some sandwiches in a small cooler, but she really wanted something warm in her stomach.

"About half an hour, something wrong?" he asks sounding concerned.

"I'm hungry," she responds pouting. She folds her hoodie covered arms around her chest and brings her feet up to rest on the dashboard.

"The next gas station has good hot dogs, some nachos too," he tells her.

"Nachos! Damn, half an hour?" she says sitting up excited.

"I was told unless it's an emergency, we only stop when we need gas," he tells her. "Eat some pretzels."

"Fuck pretzels," she says her happy mood going away. She opens the window and rests her arms on the door and places her head on them. She feels the wind on her face and smiles as Dean turns on the radio and Bruce Springstein's, _Born to run,_ comes on.

After what seemed like forever, the procession of bikes rolled into the gas station, and as Dean followed them, Chelsy got out of the car as the car was still slowly rolling and headed inside, impatient to get her hands of those nachos.

"Hey, are you crazy? Couldn't even wait till the car stopped," Abel tells her interrupting her from going inside.

"I'm hungry, and I want some nachos," Chelsy replies.

"Jesus Christ," Abel mumbles as she goes around him inside the store. "Goddamn craving already."

"Oh shit," she says as she is hit with the smell of greasy hot dogs. She covers her mouth with her hand and turns around to rush outside the store taking deep breaths of the fresh air.

"Hey, you okay?" Abel says right behind her. "Come on. Let's walk a bit."

"I'm gonna throw up," she warns.

"No, you're not. Just breathe," he tells her. She looks at him, noticing the wind pushing his hair around and notices his red nose.

"I can't eat," she tells him willing her fingers to brush his hair out of his eyes.

"Here," he hands her a pack of ginger ale mints out of his sweater. "My ma said these work wonders. They taste disgusting, though."

"I don't like ginger ale," she responds pushing his hand away.

"You need to eat. We won't stop for a while, meaning you have two choices. Either you suck on this and eat some nachos that I'll get you, or you can feel even more like shit as the night goes on," he tells her handing her the bag.

"I don't like you right now," she responds grabbing it out of his hand and heading back to the truck.

"Ungrateful bitch," he mumbles watching her to make sure she makes it safely to the truck before he heads back inside the store for nachos. He always had a low tolerance for bitchy girls. His mother told him it was because he grew up around Happy and growing up, he saw more than enough girls almost in tears because they gave the killer lip.

"She all right?" Chibs asks him opening up a new pack of cigarettes.

"She's craving," he responds taking his own pack out of his cut.

"It's gonna be a long ride, kid," Chibs tells him before leaving him to go smoke it outside.

"Haha," Abel says sarcastically knowing he's right. His mother warned him that Chelsy would get moody as the night went on, and when he gets the nachos and pays at the register, he lights up his cigarette before he even exits the store. He takes his time walking to the truck. Everyone fueled up already and were stretching their legs.

"Here," he gives Chelsy the nachos through the window.

"Took you long enough. I'm fine," she responds rolling her eyes at him when he keeps watching her.

"Try to eat that and get some sleep. Opie has the house set up and ready for us so when we get there, you can just go to bed. We'll be left alone for a while. I told my mother not to show up unannounced," he tells her knowing she's been worried about meeting Tara.

"Good. That's good," she tells him eating a cheese covered chip and moaning slightly. "This is good."

"I bet it is. Willing to share?" he asks her getting aroused when she sucks on her finger to lick the cheese off.

"Come closer," she tells him feeding him one. She looks at his lips reminiscing how good they made her feel when they were together. Their moment of silence was broken when Jax yelled out that it was time to go.

"Rest," Abel tells her kissing her quickly before walking away to his bike.

…..

The arrival into Charming was uneventful to say the least. Most of the motorcycles headed kept going down Main Street. Abel, however, didn't follow the rest of the riders. Chelsy let out a sigh of relief grateful for Abel taking her straight to the rental house. She needed a shower, some sweats, and a bed to stretch out on.

When they approach the house, she notices the green yard has a row of trees on both sides of the yard that extend into the back yard making the house seem secluded from its neighbors. There is also a dark brown fence enclosing the backyard.

"What do you think?" Abel asks her coming over to help her out of the car.

"It's huge. You said no guests tonight, right?" she asks wanting time to check out the house to herself and settle in.

"None, not even my dad. It's all ours," Abel responds grabbing her bag from the back and thanking Dean for driving her down.

"It looks huge," she says taking in the frame of the two-story house.

"Come on, let's go," he places a hand on her lower back and leads her inside.

"Damn," she replies seeing the black leather furniture in the living room. The house was very well decorated with cream and black color schemes along with the mahogany coffee tables and lamp places. She walks through the kitchen and instantly fell in love with the dark maple counter tops offset by mahogany colored cabinets. Abel stands back by the entrance, giving her time to examine everything. They leave the kitchen to go up the stairs to the bedrooms and upon entering the master bedroom, Chelsy made one turn around the room before sitting down on the king sized bed and toeing off her shoes.

"I love it. When can we sign?" she tells him giggling in happiness as he stands in front of her.

"I'll call Opie and let him know. You didn't check out the back yard," he mentions to her as he glances towards the black colored blinds.

"I don't need to. I just want you to know I am not cutting the grass so you need to do it or get somebody to do it," she tells him placing her hands on the bottom of his cut to rest on his belt.

"We got neighborhood kids who can do it or the prospects," he tells her leaning down to place his elbows on either side of her jean covered thighs.

"Can you be happy here?" he asks knowing he could get used to seeing her in this bed.

"Yeah, I could. How about you? Could you be happy here with me?" she asks him.

Instead of using words, he kissed her first on the neck then made his way up to her jaw then her mouth, kissing her hard enough to force her to lean back on the bed as he carefully placed his body over hers.

* * *

A/N: I am not sure University of California has a campus in Lodi, but for the sake of my story, UC does. Enjoy Reading : ) See you guys next Friday!


	11. Isn't Life Charming

The next morning, Chelsy woke up to Abel blowing raspberries on her small bump.

"That tickles," she says running her hand over his hair. She places her other hand under her head and stares down at him as he lays his cheek against her bare skin.

"Morning, freckles," he calls her smiling up at her. "You have the cutest freckles on your nose, babe."

"Don't call me that," she says moving to sit up. She has a few freckles on her face, mostly her nose and her upper cheeks close to her eyes, but she's always felt self-conscious about it.

"They're cute. Don't get mad. They're hot," he tells her giving her a kiss. "Morning."

"Good morning," she replies softly to him. "Don't call me freckles."

"I won't in public, but what we do in the comfort of our own home is another story," he tells her resting on his elbow.

"We haven't signed the lease yet," she reminds him scouting down to meet him at head level. She wraps the hand holding his head up around her and leans into his shoulder, resting her body against his.

"We will soon. What do you want to do today? I'm off today from work, but I gotta go in tomorrow," he says.

"Hmm...what do I do?" she asks him hiding her face into her neck.

"My mom wants to spend the day with you tomorrow. She said she'll take you around town, show you places, and you can meet Doc Kelly," he says wrapping his arms around her.

"I guess so. Text me when you have lunch and I'll stop by," she tells him before getting up laughing as he tries to pull her back down.

"No. We can't stay in bed the whole day. I need to pee and you need to make some breakfast. Make something sweat, I want sugar," she says running off into the bathroom.

She comes back into the bathroom stepping out of her boyshorts and tank top leaving her naked. She bends down to grab clothes out of her bag before looking over her shoulder and seeing Abel in the doorway

"Damn, this is a beautiful sight," Abel says his eyes focused on her ass.

"Is breakfast done?" she asks him pulling out a royal blue thong and matching bra and black shorts with a white tank top.

"I didn't need to make it. My mother was in the driveway, and she dropped off breakfast. There's muffins, blueberry and chocolate," he tells her.

"Why didn't you bring it up?" she whines at him before moving around him.

"Cause you can move your fat ass downstairs to go get it," he tells her laughing as she flicks him off.

She goes downstairs rubs her belly as she sees the food on the kitchen counter. She starts to dig in and stops when she hears the sound of bikes.

"Abel? Your dad and the guys are here," she yells out to him noticing Jax, Chibs, and another guy she doesn't recognize. She opens the door as they approach.

"Hi, guys," she says opening the door to let them come in.

"Hey, how are you? Good muffins, huh?" Jax asks her as she takes another bite of the blueberry muffin.

"Amazing!" she replies.

"Abel, where the fuck are ya?" Chibs asks moving through the house.

"I'm right here. Damn, for as old as you are, you've got the patience of a spoiled little bitch, man," Abel says coming down the stairs.

"You little shitter! Irish called. They're happy with the set-up and how it went down. Next shipment dates already been set up, and I'm told we get a gift as well," Chibs said enjoying the club's success.

"What gift is that?" Abel wondered taking a donut from Chelsy's plate and motioning for her to take the plate and go upstairs.

"All right, all right, I'm going. Nice seeing you all," she says walking out.

"How's your girl coming along?" Juice asked. Juice knows what it's like ending up with a baby as a result of a one-night stand. Granted, his one night stand was with a dancer from Nevada named Kelly, but he was happy with his lot in life. He loved his twelve year old daughter, Anna, more than anything.

"It's going. What's the gift?" Abel replied looking back at the guys after watching to make sure Chelsy went upstairs like she was supposed to.

"Monetary funds with the next shipment. All we gotta do is one thing," Jax answered leaning against the counter.

"Of course we do. What is it?" Abel asked.

"We need to deliver Ian Farraday to them at the docks. I'm inclined to do it. The shit between Ian Farraday and the Irish is not our business. Irish want to dismantle the drug business fueling North Ireland's economy. I don't give a shit about any of it," Jax replies pulling out a cigarette. He's begun to savor and enjoy every cigarette he's had these last few days ever since he promised Tara he'd slow his smoking habit down.

"Stone may make some trouble. He and his boys weren't all that cooperative when we asked him where his father was. He'll know it was us," Abel replies wondering if Stone would cause any problems.

"He'll have no proof. Will Chelsy be a problem? She was the one who gave us his name," Juice asked knowing Stone was her supplied of freshly-grown weed.

"Nah. She won't be a problem. It's business. She won't bitch," Abel said sighing.

"Good. We'll talk specifics back at the clubhouse. Stop by later today," Jax tells him. When they leave, Abel goes to get a beer unknowing that Chelsy slowly crept down the stairs and heard everything they said.

"Abel?" she called out, after the bikes left, making enough noise to alert him she was coming downstairs. "They didn't stay long."

"No, they're heading back to the garage," he told her not bothering to turn from the counter to look at her.

"Everything okay?" she asks him hating that she's being reduced to keep asking him that question. Back in Tacoma, if there was any sign of trouble, she was told about it. She wasn't told much about the details, but she knew when to keep her guard up and when she could relax. Ian Faraday was a man most people feared because of his contacts and business associates, and given that he has a son who idolizes him, she knows Stone will cause some problems.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. Everything's fine," Abel tells her winking at her before moving to the living room to sit on the couch and turn the TV on.

"You'd tell me if there was anything I needed to be prepared for, wouldn't you? That is one thing I expect from you. If there's gonna be trouble, I need to know. I don't need to be protected," she tells him moving to sit down.

"Don't pry into business, Chelsy," he tells her giving her a look to drop it. "This isn't Tacoma. I'm not your father or your brother. Don't expect the same shit here that you get in Tacoma. You'll know what I want you to know."

"Fuck that! You don't get to make those decisions for me. Look at me," she commands him shifting closer to him on the couch.

"I don't have to tell you shit, Chelsy, for two reasons. One, no bitch tells me what to do, and two, you're mine, and I decide what you do and do not know," he tells her in a harsh tone before getting up and walking out of the house. Chelsy leans back into the corner of the couch sighing as his leaves the driveway. And that couch is where she spent much of her morning, with a remote in one hand and her other placed over where her baby is growing inside of her.

When her phone goes off, it's a text message from Kay asking her if she wants to skype. Getting up to get her computer, she locks the front door and goes upstairs.

"Kay! I miss you already," she says looking at her best friend through video chat.

"_Hi! Aww, I miss you. How's everything going?" _Kay asked.

"It's going. Abel and I just got into a fight, and I'm gonna get cabin fever soon," Chelsy responds placing the computer on the bed and getting up to start unpacking her stuff.

"_I'm not surprised. You're a lot to put up with," _Kay laughs as Chelsy gives her the finger.

"No, I'm not. I told him I want him to let me know if there's anything I should be worried about. I don't want him to tell everything's fine, everything's fine, when it's not. His dad and another member came by this morning and I had to leave the room, and I guess I'm not used to not knowing things that are going on. Still, I think it's pretty damn reasonable he be straight with me," she tells Kay stopping to sit on the floor and laying her head on the bed facing the computer.

"_That's your problem then. You've always been used to being in the loop. You always knew a lot more than the rest of us did, but Charming is a different place. While he should definitely tell you if something bad may happen, Abel isn't used to anybody, much less a girl, making demands. Who knows? He may be one of those guys that just want a submissive girl. He tells her what to do, and, she does it."_

"Hmm…I don't know," Chelsy replies. She tells her friend goodbye and decides it's finally time for her to talk to Tara.

Just as she was about to call, the doorbell rings and she goes downstairs to get it, but the door opens before she could open it herself. It was Abel's mother.

"Hi….you have a key to the house," Chelsy says feeling the urge to run her hands through her hair to make sure it looks nice. Tara was completely put together, having on form-fitting blue jeans on and a loose blue and white striped shirt that dips almost low enough to show off some cleavage, Chelsy knew that between Tara and Jax, there was no way in hell Abel could turn out to be anything less than the sexiest man she's ever seen.

"Yeah, I helped decorate the place. So you're Chelsy. It's nice to meet you, and you've grown," Tara asks coming closer to lay a hand over her lower abdomen.  
"Yeah, I know," she replies looking down at her stomach.

"You're exactly my son's type," Tara tells her looking her up and down. "Come on, let's sit."

"Does Abel know you're here?" Chelsy asks taking her usual seat at the end of the couch.

"No. Does it matter? I'm here, you're here. We had to meet sometime," Tara says crossing her legs and placing one elbow on the couch to rest her head on her hand.

"No, it's not a problem. Abel left a while ago," Chelsy says taking her phone out of her pocket to silence it in case Abel calls.

"Yeah. Where'd he go?" Tara asks her.

"I'm not his keeper," Chelsy says watching Tara watch her.

"No, you're not. Is everything okay with you guys?" Tara asks her.

"Everything's fine. Can I ask you something, Tara?...how do you feel about all of this? Me moving to Charming and living here with Abel," she asks needing to know where Tara stands in all of this.

"I think it's the right thing to do given the situation. I also think you're making a lot of sacrifices, and I'm concerned that as you progress in this pregnancy, that you'll change your mind and want to go home. This is a lot of change happening at once, and I'm willing to help you with whatever you need, so long as you stay committed to the decisions you're making. It's not good to be undecided, Chelsy, especially as you get closer to your due date. I want to do what's best for my grandchild. While I didn't plan on my son to make me a grandmother this early, here we are, and we can't change it. As far as you and Abel go, I know my son. He's a lot to put up with, but he's worth it. I also know that you two don't have the most platonic relationship. Otherwise, you wouldn't be living here together. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is to be sure of the type of relationship you want with your child's father. He'll give anything and everything to his family and this club, but my son is shitty boyfriend material. He needs a girl who can put up with him and his control issues, and his way of doing things. I'm here right now because I had one of the neighbors call me if Abel ever left. I wanted to get to know you one on one. Ultimately, where I stand on this doesn't matter much. Abel won't tolerate a lot of interference from anybody. Regardless, I am his mother, and I will do what I need to do to protect Abel and make sure he gets his shit together so he can be a good father. I'm also here for you. If you need to talk or if you just need a break, come see me," Tara tells her laying a comforting hand over Chelsy's hand.

"Thank you for that," she tells her sighing when she hears Abel's bike outside.

"Looks like he's back," Tara says getting up to go greet her son at the door.

"Hey, baby. I just stopped by to say hi and invite Chelsy out to lunch. You can't keep her in here forever," Tara says greeting Abel.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't come over unannounced," Abel replied going towards the living room taking his cut off.

"I invited her," Chelsy says from the couch, keeping her eyes on the TV and sounding very convincing given the fact that she's lying.

"Where'd you go?" Tara asks him noticing the tension between her son and Chelsy.

"I went for a ride," Abel says reaching for Chelsy's phone which was blinking, showing there was a text message. "Here."

"Thanks. Tara, would you mind giving me a tour of the town after lunch? I wanna check out some places, like the hospital and parks and shops," she asks checking her phone. She quickly texts something back and looks up at Tara.

"Sure. I don't have much planned. There's some cute baby stores. We can do a little shopping too," Tara responds looking at Abel to see his reaction.

"I'll take her," Abel says rolling his rings around the fingers of his left hand.

"You'll get her back tonight. The day's still young and besides, you hate shopping," Tara says.

"I'm gonna go change, and I'll be down. Give me ten minutes," Chelsy says running upstairs.

"She didn't invite you, did she, mom?" Abel asks glaring at his mother.

"Don't give me that look, and it doesn't matter if she did or didn't. I'm here, and I'm taking her to lunch. What the hell happened with you two? You seemed much happier this morning when I called," she asks sitting down on the sofa.

"Don't worry about it. I'll give you guys some money so you can do all your shopping shit…just don't come back with the whole store. The baby's room hasn't been cleared out yet," Abel says going to reach for his wallet.

"No, no. You keep that, I got it. I wanna buy stuff for the baby. It's exciting," she says giggling a bit. "A grandbaby."

"Yeah, grandma! I went out for a ride to think some shit through. Chelsy's here and it feels right, mom, having her and the baby with me. It's not just the three of us here, though. She's different than any other girl I've ever met. She's not a croweater," Abel says struggling to put into words what's going on in his head.

"No, she's not. And that's your problem, isn't it? She doesn't have to listen to everything you say, and it bothers me," Tara says watching her son closely.

"It bugs the shit out of me…..she wants me to tell her as much about the club as she's been told from her family. I don't want her to know," he says leaning back on the couch and resting his head.

"It's a problem of disclosure then. Why don't you want her to know?" Tara asks.

"I don't know…It just bugs me that she does," he says.

"You're scared to let her get close," Tara states moving her loose bangs behind her ear.

"I'm not scared of shit," Abel says brushing her comment off.

"You're worried she'll want to leave later, and you won't be able to let her and the baby go if you show her that part of you, the part that's a member of this club. It's okay to be worried about this, Abel. She's the mother of your unborn baby…and at least for the next 6 months or so, wherever she goes, the baby goes. Instead of issuing demands at her, negotiate with her. Let her see that you're willing to make space for her in your life, and not just for the baby. She's been a part of this life her entire life, just like you. She knows what to expect," Tara says getting up as Chelsy comes downstairs.

"I'm gonna go outside to the car. Abel has something he needs to tell you," Tara says not bothering to hide her grin from her son.

"What?" Chelsy asks looking at him after Tara goes outside. Chelsy was wearing a black dress that comes a little above her knees and a red loose cardigan that stops just below her waist.

"You look beautiful," he tells her looking her up and down.

"Bye!" She says in response walking away before he comes to stand in front of her.

"Stop. Listen, how about we talk about this disclosure shit when you get back from your girl day out, and until that time, we put this disagreement on hold and you let me do this," he tells her wrapping one arm around her waist to pull her body into his and bringing his lips down to hers. At first she pulls back, but he holds her even closer.

"I'm still mad at you," she tells him leaning her head back as he runs his lips down her neck. "Stop! I need to go."

"Let me know when you're on your way back. I gotta go do some things with the guys," he tells her looking at her as he gives her one last kiss before releasing her.


	12. Daily Events

Charming was a small town. There were people of all ages walking around Main Street, some young, some old. It was quiet though. The sun was blaring, and although Chelsy knew this was a small town, just like any other small town, she knew there would be an adjustment period needed. Charming is much smaller than Tacoma, a lot of roads were dead ends, and there weren't as many boutiques from what Chelsy could see.

"Charming's small," Chelsy said looking at Tara.

"Yeah, much smaller from Tacoma. It's a great town though. The people stick together, crime is low, and education system is good. It's private. A lot of people mind their own business," Tara says pulling into a small diner. They get out and Chelsy pulls her sunglasses off her eyes and places them on her head.

"I know my son doesn't care about decorating, but I do. Have you thought about a color schemes that you want if it's a boy or a girl?" Tara asks as soon as they get seated and the waitress takes their drinks and orders.

"Not much. I want the least amount of pink as possible though. I like light yellow," Chelsy said feeling awkward. They're sitting here making small talk, and she was wondering why Tara hasn't brought up the lie she told Abel about inviting her over to the house.

"Yellow shades are good and really pretty. They'll make the room seem brighter," Tara says pulling out her phone to start making a list when a woman walks up to the table.

"Hi, Tara...I didn't want to interrupt, but I wanted to stop by and say thank you one more time. Joey and I are really thankful for Jackson helping us out," the woman says looking from Tara to Chelsy. "Hello."

"Hi, Diane. It's no problem. You let us know if you need anything else. This is Chelsy, she's new in town. Chelsy, meet Diane," Tara says introducing them.

"Hi," Chelsy says accepting Diane's handshake.

"Well, I won't take up too much of your lunch town. It was nice to meet you, Chelsy, and welcome to Charming," Maggie says walking away.

"What?" Tara says seeing the look on Chelsy's face.

"You haven't said anything about me telling Abel that I invited you," she says taking a drink of her sweet tea.

"I did..to Abel, when you went upstairs. The fact that you two weren't so much as looking at each other when he got back was enough incentive for me to just not make things worse, but next time, I won't wait to say something," Tara warns folding her hands under her chin. "You need to be patient with my son. That's what you lack, Chelsy, patience."

"I'm not sitting here with you for a damn character assessment," Chelsy bites back.

"Watch it," Tara replies. "Don't get so defensive. I'm trying to help you. You want to convince my son to be open with you about the club. I'm telling you how to do it."

"Why are you helping me do that? It's not like that sort of information should be given to anyone, and you don't know me," Chelsy says looking up at the waitress when she delivers their food.

"You're a president's daughter, Chelsy. You're not just any girl," she tells her digging into her grilled chicken sandwich.

"What are the guys like?" Chelsy asks hoping to accumulate as much information as she can from Tara.

"They're just like any of the guys up in Tacoma, sweetheart. Some are assholes that grow on you, some are a few drinks shy of losing their livers, and some are normal guys with cuts. Could you grow to love Abel?" Tara asks laughing quietly knowing she caught Chelsy off guard given her confused expression.

"I see your reputation precedes you. I've always heard you didn't do anything the subtle way," Chelsy says taking a bite out of her cheeseburger.

"It takes too long the subtle way. Answer my question," she says in a demanding tone.

"I don't know. We'll see what the future brings," Chelsy says.

"I need a yes or no because my son feels something for you. You're different to him, and believe me when I say no other girl meant anything more to him than a girl he can screw. I want to protect my son from getting his heart broken," Tara says looking her in the eyes.

"You're asking for something I'm not sure I can give you. If I say yes, I could be lying because I don't know how things will turn out. If I say no, then Abel and I can't continue on how we are. I spent the last few days with a really great guy who's also an asshole by the way, but I don't know that guy in his true form. He's a Son, and it's everything he is. I can't sit at home and never ask him what's going on. I'm not that kind of girl. Could I love Abel? I believe I could. There's been something there from the moment I laid eyes on him. I knew he wasn't like any other guy, but I also know the kind of guys that join this club. I'm related to two of them. And most importantly, I'm pregnant with that asshole's baby. I can't jump into things because when this baby gets here, Abel and I will raise him or her together, and I don't want to be in that house if we don't end up together. It's pointless. I'll be staying home playing mommy while he goes out and fucks croweaters. If I'm gonna live in this town, it's important that he and I decide on where we stand in each other's lives. We won't be together if he won't let me in about what's going on with the club. I won't live in the dark," Chelsy says rubbing at her neck feeling a headache come on.

"You know what I believe? I believe you wouldn't be here if you didn't feel something for my son. You're not some naïve girl who's hoping for a fairytale ending. You don't have to move down here. Abel can always visit Tacoma to see the baby. You're independent, and you want a good life not only for the baby but for yourself too and there's nothing wrong with that. Abel was a stranger to you. You two had your night of passion, and he left and you went on with your life. The reason you're moving down here isn't just because of the baby. You feel something for him. It doesn't matter how fast things have happened," Tara says looking out the window and thinking of how fast she fell for Jax when she was a teenager.

"I _am_ patient. Your son is stubborn," Chelsy says leaning back against the booth.

"He takes after his father. Be patient with him. As calm as he may seem, he's freaking out, but he's keeping it together for you. My son wants you with him even though he doesn't vocalize it," Tara says wiping her hands. "You finished?"

"Yeah," she replies dropping her napkin on her plate.

They drive around town a little bit with Tara passing by the most important areas. They see the hospital, the post office, police station, even the clubhouse.

"You ready to shop?" Tara asks stopping at a red light.

"Yeah, I could shop," she says pulling her sunglasses over her eyes. They end up back on Main Street, this time on the opposite end of Main Street.

"This area has all of the boutiques and the salon. There are no malls, but for the most part, the boutiques offer great options. There is a baby store here that has great choices," Tara tells her parking in front of a store called _Little Ones_.

They enter the store, and Chelsy groans looking at all the options. There's so many clothes and little socks.

"This is cute," Tara says holding up a baby blue onesie with blue and white stripped socks.

"I don't want to buy so much until I know if it's a girl or boy," Chelsy says taking the onesie from Tara when Tara's phone rings.

"Yeah? What? What the hell for? Yeah, we're on our way," Tara says hanging up the phone. "Abel's been arrested. Jax doesn't know what for. We gotta go. I'll drop you off at the house."

"No, he's been arrested. Take me to the police station. They'll place him in a holding cell, right? I want to see him," Chelsy says walking out of the store not waiting for Tara's reply.

"Well, damn. Already making demands," Tara comments quietly to herself and follows her out of the store.

They get to the police station, and Tara mumbles under her breath a bit when she sees the row of bikes also parked outside the station.

"He's fine, they have him in a cell," Jax says trying to comfort Tara.

"Can we see him?" Chelsy asks after saying hi to the other guys.

"Guys, this is Chelsy. Chelsy, that's Bobby, Juice, and the rest you know. Let's go inside," Tara says rushing her inside.

"Tara, don't start shit! I already called the lawyer," Jax warns.

They get inside, and a cop named Chief Rodgers walks up to Tara and Chelsy.

"Tara, he's fine. You can see him, just relax. Who the hell is this?" Rodgers says looking at Chelsy.

"She's a friend of the family. Let her see Abel while you tell me what the hell my son is here for," Tara says crossing her arms.

"Shit. All right. Come with me, Chelsy. You, wait here," Rodgers says pointing to Tara.

Chelsy mumbles thanks to Tara as she follows Rodgers.

"Teller, you got a visitor."

"Ahh, just as I was getting comfortable," Abel says sarcastically. Chelsy comes into his cell, and she laughs seeing Abe laying down on the bed with his hands folded behind his head.

"Having a good time?" Chelsy says as Rodgers leaves them alone. "What did they get you for?"

"Some shithead gangster wanna-be pissed off somebody bad enough that they beat his ass and stole his car. I told our efficient law enforcement it couldn't have been me. I was working when it happened," Abel says grinning like a fool.

"You're so full of it. Look at this, Abel. I leave you alone, and the first thing you do is get yourself arrested and ruin my day of shopping," Chelsy says coming closer to the bars as Abel places his arms through the bars on both sides of her.

"I'll make it up to you," he tells her.

"I'll see you at the house, Teller," Chelsy says moving away from the bars.

"You just got here," Abel says reaching his arm out to stop her from leaving.

"What the hell can I do here? Your lawyers not here yet which means you're gonna be here for a bit. However, I'm still pissed at you, and seeing you behind bars with that cute grin you like to show off makes me horny, and since you're not in a position to get me off, I think I'll head home to do it myself," she tells him waving goodbye.

"Hey! Hey! Damn it! You bitch!" He yells out in frustration hitting the bars. The images going through his head of her in bed, moving her soft hands over her chest, over her sexy baby bump to the sweet junction between her legs, were causing him to pace restlessly inside the cell.

Chelsy walks back outside and sees Tara, Jax, and Opie.

"He's fine. I need to go home and take a nap. I think I've had too much sun," Chelsy says shielding her eyes with her hand from the sun.

"Okay, I'll take you. You call me when he gets out," Tara tells Jax before kissing him goodbye.

They drive to the house, and when Tara drives away, Chelsy walks up to the front door, but somebody comes up behind her touching her arm.

"Oh, shit! Stone? What the hell are you doing here?" Chelsy asks placing her hand over her pacing heart.

"Hey, Chelsy…let's go inside. I don't want to talk here," he tells her looking down at the keys in her hand.

"Um, sure. Is everything okay?" she asks him remembering the conversation she listened in on earlier between Abel, Jax, and Juice.

"My father's missing," he tells her looking around the living room.

"What?" she says acting shocked.

"He's missing, and when your brother and his friends came to see me at a meeting which, by the way, you set up, they asked a lot of questions about my father, and when I didn't tell them anything, they stopped asking nicely. I thought we were friends," he tells her pointing a finger in her face.

"Hey! Calm down, all right? I have no idea what happened at the meeting, and I have no idea what happened to your father," she tells him putting distance between them and placing her hand on her lower back.

"Maybe not, but your boyfriend does," he tells her moving closer.

"You need to go," she tells him cursing herself for not going with Tara back to the clubhouse.

"Fine, but I'll be back. You make sure you tell Teller that," he says walking out of the house.

"Shit," Chelsy says suddenly not in the mood to do anything extracurricular in the bedroom. Her phone rings and its Tara.

"_Hey, wanna do dinner tonight_?" Tara says over the phone.

"Is Abel getting out soon?" Chelsy asks.

"_Yeah, within the hour_," Tara replies. Chelsy can hear the sound of pots and pans hitting each other.

"We'll be there," Chelsy says saying goodbye and hanging up.


	13. Communication

When Chelsy was a little girl hanging out at the clubhouse with her mother, she used to wonder why so many girls communicated with fists and harsh words to have the opportunity to be one of the girls who had a club's member's arm wrapped around her. It wasn't because the guys were the sexiest and best built or the richest. Hell, some didn't even smell good the majority of any given day. It was because these men offered security, protection. They offered a roof over their heads, and they offered more respect that a girl could earn sucking dick and being a swetbutt. As she paced the small guest bathroom in Tara and Jax's house, it was finally starting to hit her that the things Abel does, and the things this club does, will forever affect her life and her baby's life. If Stone was high on drugs or became violent, given their body ratios and level of strength, Chelsy would have been able to fight for only so long before he overpowered her. Because of the baby, she was dependent on Abel, on his ability to keep the club happenings at bay and not on their front doorstep. Abel came to pick her up and she was glad he didn't ask her how her afternoon went. She didn't tell him about Stone. Instead, she kept conversation light, not wanting to ruin the dinner plans they had planned.

"Chelsy, you all right?" Abel asks knocking on the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming," she replies flushing the toilet and turning on the water pretending to wash her hands.

"Something's off with you," he tells her walking into the bathroom as soon as she opened the door. "You're in a mood. What the hell's wrong with you now?"

"I'm fine. It's just hormone shit," she tells him placing her hands on his chest. She's found she loved the physical contact they have between each other. Whether it's her hands on his chest or his hand on her hip bringing her closer to his side, it calms her.

"Bullshit. Don't lie to me. You still pissed at me?" he asked her knowing he still hadn't apologized and was hoping she'd see where he was coming from.

"Stone is in town. He came by when I got back to the house after I left you," she tells him biting her lower lip.

"What? Why the fuck didn't you say anything? Did he hurt you?" he asks her looking her over, making sure she didn't have any new injuries or marks.

"I'm fine, I promise," she tells him placing her hands on his cheeks to get him to look at her. "He just wanted to talk. He told me his father's missing, and given recent events between you guys and him, he assumed you guys had something to do with it…did you?" she asks him silently hoping he wouldn't lie to her.

"Yeah, we had something to do with it. Why didn't you tell me, Chelsy?" he yells at her.

"I don't know. We were late for dinner, and I just thought it could wait until after dinner…and we got back to the house. No point in ruining a nice evening," she tells him sighing as she sees the look of frustration on his face. He closes his eyes for a second and takes a deep breath.

"You need to tell me shit like this. Don't wait. Bad things can happen, Chelsy. This is stuff I need to know so I can protect you," he tells her placing his hands on her sides to pull her closer.

"I'm fine. I'm right here. He told me to tell you that he'll be back. I listened in on your conversation with you dad and the guys when they stopped by. You were talking about the Irish wanting you to deliver Ian. Stone won't rest until he finds his father, Abel," she warns him.

"I will handle Stone. Come on, let's go finish this meal and then we'll head home. We'll discuss your habit of listening in later," he tells her rubbing her belly.

"I'm full," she tells him knowing she won't be able to eat another bite out of the amazing chicken casserole Tara made.

"Eat some fruit. It's good for you," he tells her wrapping an arm loosely around her waist and walking out of the bathroom.

"You better not have done anything nasty in there, Abel. Save that shit for your own house," Thomas says winking at Chelsy.

"Shut up," he tells his brother throwing a used napkin at him.

"Uh-uh. Knock that shit off," Tara says rolling her eyes.

"You guys settling into the house okay?" Opie asks them.

"Yes. It's a gorgeous house. It's really great," Chelsy replies sneaking a look towards Abel.

"I wanna shop for my niece or nephew. When do you guys find out the gender?" Alyssa asks with a smile on her face.

"In a few weeks, we got a doctor's appointment tomorrow and hopefully the next appointment we'll find out," Chelsy replies laughing at Abel's groan.

The rest of the evening was pretty much dominated by the females at the table. Between Chelsy, Tara, and Alyssa, nobody else could get a word in. At the end, when dessert was finished and people got up to leave, Chelsy stood up, after Abel, slowly to avoid any motion sickness.

"I'm gonna talk to my dad for a minute," he says following Jax into the back den.

"Shit," Chelsy quietly mumbles to herself walking into the living room knowing Abel will tell Jax about Stone. She looks at the portraits hanging up on the walls. She sees one of a baby who's in an incubator.

"That's Abel," Alyssa says behind her.

"Hey….he was so small, it's hard to believe he was so tiny. Damn giant," she says moving her gaze to the other pictures. She sees a picture of Abel and Thomas, both toddlers in the picture, at the beach and she couldn't help but think about the day she could take her own little girl or boy to the beach.

The door to the den opens up and Jax comes out followed by Abel.

"All right, mom, we're gonna head out. Dinner was great as usual," Abel tells Tara giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"All right. Let me know how the appointment goes," Tara says almost wanting to ask if she could come along, but given the look Abel gave her at dinner when she brought up that she will be at the hospital when the appointment starts, she was trying to not overstep her boundaries.

"We will," Abel promises.

…

When they get home, Chelsy sees a bike in the driveway.

"Who's here?" she asks Abel noticing all the curtains and blinds closed.

"Harry. You remember him, right?" he asks her opening the door.

"Yeah," she says leaning into his side.

"Hey, guys. It's all good. No sign of entry or anything out of place," he tells them taking a drink of his beer.

"Thanks, man," Abel replies locking the door behind them.

"You're spending the night?" she asks him noticing the pillow and blanket already on the couch and his boots off. "Already comfortable, I see."

"Yeah. A man needs comfort, Chelsy," he tells her with a grin.

"Let's go," Abel says not letting her respond. He starts leading her upstairs

"Night, Kenny," she yells giggling at the light slap Abel gives her on the ass.

"Come on, freckles," he responds.

They get to the bedroom and Chelsy changes into one of Abel's loose t-shirts and sits down on the bed where Abel, who beat her getting undressed, was already under the covers, wearing nothing but boxers.

"What are you gonna do about Stone?" she asks him. He doesn't respond so she moves to sit on his back.

"You wanna play?" he asks her looking down at the white panties he can see.

"I wanted to play earlier. I was gonna help myself, but Stone interrupted me…and simultaneously killed my mood," she responds leaning forward so she's lying across his back, her head next his on the pillow.

"I can get you back in the mood," he tells her patting the bed wanting her to lay beside him.

"We haven't brought up the fight," she tells him staring up at the ceiling.

"You need to trust me…If you want full disclosure, I can do it, but there will be some things I won't be able to tell you…things my mom doesn't even know," he tells her.

"I can live with that. I can handle this club, Abel. I think we both need to trust each other some more. And the full disclosure thing will work both ways. I did mean to tell you about Stone after dinner," she tells him bringing her hand up to lay a finger against his jaw on the pillow.

"I believe you, and just because you grew up in this life don't mean you have to carry the burden, especially now," he tells her turning on his side to accept her embrace.

"I'm strong…you said you own me, Abel. Slavery ended, FYI," she tells him wanting him to explain.

"It's like you said…let's take these next few months to figure our shit out before the baby comes," he tells her giving her a quick kiss on the head before turning off the lamp light. She guesses that's all she'll get out of him and burrowing in deeper to his warm body, she ponders about his answer.

"Stop thinking," he commands looking down at her.

"You can't just give me an answer like that and expect me not to think about it, Abel! Damn it, I can't turn my brain off," she tells him lightly kicking his foot.

"Things are going good. With the exception of our disagreement, we've been doing well here. Tomorrow will be even better when we see the baby. Let's focus on that."

She looks up at him and leans in to bring her lips to his. She deepens the kiss, a little surprised he's letting her be in control. He doesn't move so she decides to take the initiative. She brings her body over his, moving him to his back. Then, does he make his move.

He grabs her hips and shifts her so her center is centered over his aching member. When she starts to caress her body against his, his hands go up her back, bringing the shirt she's wearing up as well. Once the shirt is off, he breaks the kiss and moves to take a flushed, pink nipple into his mouth.

"_Easy_. They're tender," she whispers in his ear moving her hips over his member in a slower pace, giving her time to enjoy this.

He flips them around, kissing her, but this time, he's the one in control. As one hand moves down her body to the junction between her legs, the other rests on her lower back, keeping her in the perfect position under him.

"_Please," _she begs him as he rubs a just few fingers over her more than damp pussy. She knows he's teasing her, probably getting back at her for how she teased him at the police station.

He quickly slides her panties off before kissing her again, keeping her hands on the mattress, forcing her to accept his assault on her mouth.

"You've got the prettiest lips," he tells her. He sits up a bit, leaning back on his legs, and pulls her down so her legs are on both sides of him, giving him complete access to the most intimate part of her.

He quickly sheds his boxers before moving his body over hers. Bracing his elbows beside her head, he begins to sink inside her, grinning at her response. Her legs bend a little more, her hands grip a bicep and his back, while she bits her lip trying to restrain the moans.

"Let it go," he tells her kissing her to swallow her moans. "Don't fight it."

"Abel," she whispers as his hand rubs against her clit. His weight is shifted to one elbow as his hips push in and out.

"Faster," she whispers to him moving her hand from his bicep to his head. She grips his neck and kisses him, sighing into the kiss as he slows down, but almost pulls all the way out before pushing in hard making her so sensitive she cums, and only then does he speed up. When he braces his knees on the bed, his movements speed up, and she can tell he's almost there. To help him along, she reaches down where they're connected and brushes her fingers against his dick as he pulls out before thrusting back in. It doesn't take long before he groans and she feels him cum inside her, setting off her second orgasm. He shifts onto his side, bringing her with him. They're still intimately connected. Trying to catch her breath, she feels his hand settle onto her lower back, she looks into his blue eyes and runs her fingers through the strands of hair that sticking up.

"You claimed me when we fought, Abel. What if I claim you as well?" she asks him.

* * *

A/N: Hi, all! I just wanted to check in and thank all of you lovely readers. I know this chapter didn't answer many questions you guys have had about Stone, and it's because this chapter is the calm before the storm…plus I wanted a few naughty bits. P.S. I've already written half the next chapter and decided the gender of the little one. I think you guys will be surprised :)


	14. Noise and Drying Ink

"Come on!" Abel yells from the bottom of the stairs. They overslept, and were five minutes away from being late to the doctor's appointment. If Abel's mother hadn't called when she did, they probably would have missed the ultrasound.

"I'm coming," Chelsy yelled back at him putting her hands through the sleeves of champagne-colored cardigan. She gets to the bottom of the stairs and before stepping off the last step, she leans up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "It's your fault. You distracted me and I didn't set my alarm."

"You blame me for a lot of shit, you know that?" he asks her setting the alarm and locking the door.

"Hmm…that's cause you are to blame for a lot of shit," she says her eyes bright as she stands by his bike waiting for him to get on. "I won't be able to get on this thing soon. You gotta drive your truck."

"Or you can drive, and I ride my bike," he suggests shaking her head when she rolls her eyes.

She gets on the bike behind him, and hides her grin in his back.

"You let a lot of girls on here before, Abel?" she asks him hoping her dislike of the idea doesn't show in her voice.

"Only the ones related to me," he says back before turning the bike on and heading towards the hospital.

…

"So you've met Dr. Kelly, right?" she asks Abel as they enter the elevator.

"Yeah, she's a good doctor. My mom checked her out to make sure she was good enough to care for me, Tommy, and Alyssa. Believe me; my mom knows what she's looking for in doctors. Our little man is in good hands," he tells her getting off the elevator on the obstetric care unit.

"If it's a girl, your daughter's gonna be pissed to find out you hoped she was a boy," she tells him approaching the receptionist area.

They check in for their appointment and go to sit down and fill out the forms.

"Shit, it's like you gotta fill out your whole life on here," Abel remarks getting started on filling out the health history form.

When they finish and hand the forms to the nurse, Chelsy looks around the small waiting room. There were pamphlets on maternity and things you should and should not do when pregnant.

"Ms. Corbin? The doctor's ready for you," the nurse tells them.

The nurse gets Chelsy's vital signs and gets her comfortable in the examination room. She leans back on the bed, and Abel sits down in the chair looking strangely comfortable in the room. His legs are propped up on the metal wheels of the bed, and his hands folded in his lap.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kelly. How are we doing today?" Dr. Kelly comes in the room with her blue scrubs on and white lab coat.

"Hi..we're doing well, just anxious," Chelsy says subconsciously rubbing her belly.

"That's expected. I just want to go over a few things with you guys as we begin this journey together. I've gotten your records from Washington, and everything seems good. We'll check the heartbeat and make sure the baby's in the best possible health as possible, and your vitals are really good which is also excellent. How are you feeling day to day?" the doctor asks.

"Pretty normal, I've been getting more nauseous lately, but nothing too bad," Chelsy responds.

"Nausea is to be expected. Um, water and protein are great options that will not make the nausea too bad. You're taking your prenatal vitamins as directed. It's important to take them daily, and with food, which you've been doing. Before we do the ultrasound, I want to discuss the hereditary heart defect. The baby may or may not get it. The defect can arise before the birth as well as after and even later on. With that said, I want to schedule you to come in every month. We don't always have to have an ultrasound, but just to hear the baby's heartbeat and make sure everything is progressing well," Dr. Kelly tells them.

"Yeah, she'll be here, every appointment," Abel says looking down at her tummy.

"We're ready to find out when our son will be born," Abel says grinning as he shakes the doc's hand.

"Ohh…are we so sure of that?" Dr. Kelly laughs knowing they have no confirmation of the sex yet. She places gel on Chelsy's belly and turns the monitor on.

"We'll see," Chelsy says looking at him.

"All right, let's see what we have here," Dr. Kelly says looking up at the ultrasound machine. "Good length, a little small, but nothing to be concerned about. The heart beats strong, which is excellent. Would you guys like to know the sex?"

"We can know today?" Chelsy replies not able to tear her eyes from the monitor. She squeezes Abel's hand, and he rubs his thumb on her hand.

"Yep, the sex is developed," Dr. Kelly responds.

"Yeah, we're ready," Abel says leaning on the bed with his elbow.

"If the baby would just shift a little more…there, you're having a girl," Dr. Kelly tells them. "Congratulations."

"A girl?" Abel asks sitting up and looking closer at the monitor. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, quite sure," she tells them pressing a few more buttons on the machine before she turns it off. She hands Chelsy some wipes to wipe the gel off her stomach.

"I've read some doctors get it wrong," Chelsy comments looking up at Abel who was still standing.

"We can always check again next appointment if you would like, but I'm fairly confident. I'll give you guys a few minutes before the nurse comes back in and she will schedule you for the next appointment. It was wonderful meeting you, Chelsy, and I will see you next time. Again, congratulations," Dr. Kelly says before walking out.

"A daughter," Chelsy says looking at the ultrasound pictures the doctor handed her.

"I wanna check again next time. I don't know shit about raising girls, Chelsy," Abel says moving to pace around the room a bit.

"What do you know about raising boys?" she says laughing at his discomfort. "She's healthy, and beautiful."

"It is," Abel agrees not able to call the baby by its gender just yet.

"Come on, let's go," Chelsy says ready to leave. She sits up and he helps her off the bed and leans in to kiss her.

"We can still do this, right?" he asks her his face slightly pale.

"We'll be okay, and she will be perfect. She already is," Chelsy tells him.

They finish up in the hospital and head to the clubhouse. The club is pretty empty, not a lot of members of girls hanging around. When they walk in, Abel directs her upstairs to his room. His room is typical. A bunch of naked girls on Harleys and on the beach, clothes on the floor, and surprisingly, a made bed.

"My mom likes to clean up a bit in here," Abel tells her lying down on the bed.

"Abel! Church," Opie says knocking on the door.

"Yeah!" he yells back. "I gotta go. You okay to hang out here for a while?"

"Yeah, I'll hang out a bit," she tells him kissing him lightly before he takes control of the kiss.

"There's a prospect named Norman that'll get you anything you need," he tells her before he walks out.

When he shuts the door, she locks it behind him, not wanting anyone to walk in unexpected. She moves around the room, looking through drawers and remembers she has to call Tara.

"Hello?" Chelsy calls.

"_Hey. How did the appointment go?" _

"Great…the baby's healthy and growing perfectly," Chelsy responds smiling as she looks down at her growing bump.

"_That's good…that's great You guys at the house?" _

"No, the clubhouse, Abel has church," Chelsy responds rolling her eyes at the drawer that's full of playboy magazines.

"_Okay. I'm finishing up here, and then I'll come meet you and we can talk more," _Tara says before having to get back to work.

Chelsy decides to go explore the clubhouse. She walks out of the room and pats her hands gently on her thighs as she looks around.

There is a display of a motorcycle in the hallway and just as Chelsy gets closer to it, Abel comes back into the hall.

"What's wrong?" Chelsy asks seeing the pissed off look on his face.

"Your mother's been in an accident. She's fine, a few cuts and bruises," Abel tells her bringing her into his arms to reassure her.

"What the hell happened? Why didn't anyone call me? Are you sure she's okay? What happened?" she demands, her eyes full of worry.

"She's all right. She's back at the clubhouse. She's safe. It was a car accident. A drugged out shithead rammed into her at a light. She's okay. It just happened. Derek just called me," Abel tells her guiding her back into his room.

"I need to call her," Chelsy says.

After speaking with her mother, Chelsy looks at Abel and tells him she's fine.

"See? I told you," Abel responds sitting on the bed with his elbows on his jean covered knees.

"She told me the guy who hit her was one of Stone's buyers…" she tells him pacing back and forth. "I need to go back home."

"I know he's one of Stone's buyers. I also know that Dane's keeping an eye out for when the shithead gets released on bail. Between Charming and Tacoma, we'll handle Stone. Stay…we'll sign the lease and start getting shit for the house," Abel tells her motioning her over to him.

"I have to go back sometime, babe. I need to get stuff sorted out in Tacoma, I need to pack. I need to see my mom, and make sure everything's okay. I'll come back, I promise. Besides, don't you have another run to make up north? " she asks him.

"Yeah, we're stopping over in Tacoma…listen, what you asked me last night. I don't know where we're heading, I haven't planned shit out in my life except this club, but I'm with you if you're with me, and it's long-term," Abel tells her.

"Then I guess I'm with you," she tells him kissing him lightly. "I still need to go back."

"Shit, all right. Let me tell the guys and call Dean. I think Opie already has the papers drawn up and we can sign them. By the way, how long do you thing you'll need to stay in Tacoma for?" he asks her placing his hand right about the top hem of her jeans.

"Hmm…A few weeks, maybe longer," she tells him walking into the main room of the clubhouse.

"If I get some of these idiot prospects to come help you, can you come down sooner?" he asks her, his hand draped over her shoulders as her hand is wrapped around his leather covered back.

Looking around the clubhouse, Chelsy notices the girls who've been staring at her since she walked into the room. They all look surprised.

"You're so impatient…tell me, Abel...are any of the girls here gonna give me trouble?" she asks him knowing she won't be able to fight them given her physical condition.

"No, any bitch gives you trouble, you call me. Don't do shit," he warns her.

"I won't," she tells him sitting down at the table with Bobby.

"Why don't I believe you? Hey, Bobby," Abel says taking a drink of a beer.

"Hi, I see you finally decided to join us," Bobby says winking at Chelsy as he puts out his cigarette. From years of being a part of this charter where Tara is the head old lady, Bobby was more than aware of how important it is to try to not smoke in front of pregnant chicks.

"Yeah, here I am. What's the deal with the bike in the hallway?" Chelsy asks looking around seeing the mugshots on the wall.

"It belonged to Abel's grandfather, John Teller. He was the founder of this club along with Piney Winston, who was Opies old man," Bobby informs her. "They were great men."

"Oh…" she says remembering the stories she's heart of the founding members of the club. As Abel and Bobby discuss the run and their bikes, Chelsy leans back into Abel with his hand still on her shoulders, noticing the croweaters still looking at them.

"You two have caused a lot of ruckus these past few days," Bobby tells them laughing slightly as Chelsy's pregnancy was all the croweater seemed to talk about since Chelsy came into town.

"Hmm..it'll settle," Chelsy says knowing Bobby was talking about the girls that hang around at the clubhouse. Chelsy knows the best thing she can do is ignore the rumors and trash talk these girls would be spreading. She was pregnant with her little girl. She had more important things to focus her energy on. So long as they didn't approach her, she wouldn't approach them. However, given how petty some girls can be, Chelsy had a feeling one of the girls would try her regardless of the baby.

"Don't worry about them," Abel tells her knowing the girls were watching.

"You let me know if any girl is causing you any trouble. I'll fix them," Bobby tells her winking at her.

"Aww. Thanks, Bobby," she smiles at him laughing as Abel rolls her eyes.

"Hey, guys," Opie says approaching the table. "I got the papers."

They spend the next hour or so going through everything from rent to utilities and Chelsy can tell Opie really doesn't give a shit about the specifics. So long as rent is paid, she and Abel can do whatever they want to the house. Once Abel signs, he hands the pen to her, and she signs breathing out a sigh of relief. She feels like some of her biggest doubts are going away now. Abel and her have a house together…a house they'll bring their newborn daughter home to when she enters this world. Looking into his blue eyes and seeing a genuine smile on his face, she kisses him, feeling a flutter of movement come from the baby.


	15. Acquisition

"So when do you wanna tell everyone?" Abel asked Chelsy pointing down at her womb.

"Tell everyone what? That we're having a girl?" she asks in response, not hiding her amusement at his discomfort. "You'll be great with her."

"When do you wanna tell everyone?" he repeats downing down the rest of his beer.

"Hmm…soon, not yet though," she tells him.

"Why wait?"

"I want to wait until you can say the words to yourself. How about you wrap your head around it and I'm gonna go see if Bobby's blueberry muffins are done?" she tells him working hard to cover her smile with her hand as he motions a prospect for another drink. She begins to get up, but he holds onto her hand wanting her to stay.

"I talked to my dad. We can get you back to Tacoma tomorrow evening," he tells her including the fact that he won't be there to drive her into her hometown.

"That's good," she tells him expecting him to say more on her leaving but nothing came out.

"Hey, guys," Tara says walking in. She was wearing jeans and a deep v-neck white t-shirt assuming her queendom as croweaters got out of her way and moved to the other side of the room to avoid being in her sights.

"How was the appointment?" she asks her son and Chelsy.

"Great…the baby's perfect," Chelsy days looking at Abel letting him know it was his turn to talk.

"We found out the sex. We'll tell you if you can contain yourself and not tell another living soul until Vivian knows," Abel tells his mother.

"I can do that," Tara quickly assures them laughing.

"It's a girl…We're having a daughter," Abel says looking at Chelsy the whole time.

"A little girl! Congratulations," she tells them containing her excitement given the atmosphere they're in. "Names?"

"We haven't thought that far yet," Chelsy says. "The baby's moving."

"She is?" Abel says sitting up straighter not expecting that to come out of Chelsy's mouth.

"Yeah, she's been throwing a few punches," she say smiling as Abel puts his hand on her belly trying to feel.

"Is she moving now?" he asks quickly pulling his hand away.

"No…not now," she says feeling a little guilty that she can feel the baby and not Abel.

"You guys will have plenty of time to feel that baby move. Once she starts, she won't stop..no baby does," Tara tells them from her own experience.

"I need to go for a walk," Abel says standing up and taking his beer with him.

"He's in shock," Chelsy says looking back at Tara.

"Yeah, he'll be fine though. I'm happy for you, I really am," Tara says but Chelsy can tell she wants to say more.

"But?" Chelsy asks

"No buts…I'm just a little surprised at my son, that's all. He's still hanging in there, but I know him. He's gonna shut down soon and make a mistake….I want you to be there for him," she tells Chelsy while she twirls her wedding rings on her finger.

"How do you know that? He hoped for a boy cause it's easier for him to parent a boy instead of a girl. We're having a girl, he'll happy either way so long as the baby's healthy," Chelsy says looking back at the closed doors Abel walked out of.

"I'm his mother, I'm supposed to know this stuff. He's not a regular guy with a normal way of doing shit. He takes after his old man…Abel will stumble around a bit, try different, unconventional routes to deal with reality, but eventually he'll get to where he needs to be, to be a good father. I know you care for him. I just don't want you to make an impulsive decision when he does something to piss you off….and he will do something that'll piss you off," Tara says accepting the blueberry muffins from a prospect.

"You're asking me to do what his old lady should be doing. Two problems with your request, Tara. One, I'm not his old lady, and two, everything's okay in this moment of time. I won't stir shit up or try to change him…he's fine just the way he is. If and when we clash, and odds are we probably will sooner than later, it's our shit, and we'll do the best either of us can do, but I won't make excuses for him. Whatever I do will be in the best interest of my daughter," Chelsy says thinking now's a perfect time to change topics.

"I'm going home tomorrow to start getting everything in order for the move," Chelsy mentions.

"Do you know how long you're gonna be gone?" Tara asks leaning back in the chair and crossing her feet.

"A few weeks, maybe longer, I was hoping you'll help Abel get started on the house. I wanna make the guestroom closest to the master the baby's room. There's furniture and shit in there though, I don't know how much free time Abel will have…and I need somebody in there I can trust. I don't want random girls inside my house," Chelsy tells her taking a bite out of the muffin.

"I understand, and yes, I will definitely make sure the room is ready to decorate for the baby," Tara says genuinely happy at how she and Chelsy are able to work together.

_Meanwhile outside…_

"Hey, Abel," Tommy tells him getting off his bike greeting his brother who was sitting down on a table.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Abel says. "You here for the party?"

"Yeah, dad wants me behind the bar…man this prospecting shit takes so long," Tommy remarks with his gaze being distracted by a few blond girls waiting for a mechanic to bring their car around.

There was a party to give the guys the chance to give their dicks a workout since there was a week long run starting tomorrow. Part of the week would be spent doing charity runs and the other part was moving the newest shipment of guns from the harbor. On a more personal note, prospects were the lowest ranked members, hell, they weren't even ranked and despite Tommy being a true blooded Teller, he still has to pay his dues…and there could be no special treatment for anyone.

"Hey, guys," Chelsy says walking up to the boys.

"Damn, you're getting bigger," Tommy notices giving her a one-arm hug. "How's his spawn treating ya?"

"Pretty well…everything's good," Chelsy says. "Bobby's calling you."

"Goddamn it," Tommy says putting his cigarette out before heading inside.

"I need to head to the house," Chelsy says smelling the beer on his breath and turning her face to the side. "You need some gum."

"You like beer," he reminds her remembering the first night they met.

"I like beer when I can drink it…I don't like it right now," she tells him leaning into him as his hand drifts past her waist.

"Come on…let's get the hell outta here," he tells her biting her neck before soothing the bite with his mouth.

"Damn, you're too good at that," she tells him before pushing away. "Come on, take me back."

* * *

A/N: Hello, everyone! I know this is a short one but I will definitely make up for it in the upcoming chapters. Let me know what you all think! Thanks, guys!


	16. We All Lose

After spending much of the day packing and writing out a list of things for Abel and Tara to get done in the house while she's away, Chelsy settles on the couch to go through the pamphlets and papers the hospital gave her.

Her phone rings and she doesn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"_Chelsy...did you pass on my message?" _Stone's raspy voice came over the line. He sounded high as shit.

"Stone…," Chelsy says sitting up. "I told him you stopped by and that your father was missing. He doesn't have anything to do this, Stone, the Sons are not responsible for what happened to your father."

"_Well, see, now we got a problem. I don't believe you...and I'm willing to bet you're lying. We used to be on such good terms. I took a drive around Tacoma, and went to a party…I saw Kay there. She looked real good. We went for a drive," _Stone tells her.

"What did you do?" Chelsy says remembering she didn't talk to Kay today.

"N_othing, Chelsy. She wanted to try some new merchandise of mine…I haven't seen her since. Funny thing, though, I called the garage your lovely family runs to check on how she's liking the new smoke…she wasn't there," _he tells her.

"Stone-" she says before rushing out to the backdoor. "What did you give her?"

"_Like I said, it was a new mix I created. You should check in on her and let me know how she likes it," _Stone says before hanging up.

She quickly pulls up Kay's number and calls only to get no answer. She then tries Kay's mother and her own mother and neither had heard from Kay since yesterday. She asks her mother to put Dane on the phone and Chelsy tells her father of the conversation she had with Stone.

"_We'll search for her. You call me if Stone contacts you again. I'll track that piece of shit down and kill him myself," _Dane says before hanging up. She stares at the phone, almost willing a text message to come in from Kay.

"Hey, what's up?" Abel says coming back downstairs out of the shower.

"I think Stone did something to Kay," she tells him before telling him her conversation with Stone.

"Shit," he says sighing loudly before pulling on his cut. "I'm gonna take you to my mom's to be safe," he tells her before calling Jax and telling him about Stone and Kay.

"Fine," she tells him getting an overnight bag ready. They head to Tara's and when they get there, they see quite a few bikes there.

"Hey, guys, you okay?" Tara greets them giving each a hug.

"Hey…I talked to Dane, and they're out looking for her. So far, nothing," Jax tells them. "Does she check in when she goes to parties?"

"Yeah, mostly to me, at least a text. My dad will find her," Chelsy says folding her arms.

"Yeah, he will. We're heading to the clubhouse to see what we can do. Happy, Tommy, and a few prospects are gonna be staying here tonight," Jax tells them before motioning for the guys to head out.

Chelsy continues to stare out the window when they drive away.

"Come on...let's get you settled into Abel's room and then we'll watch a movie or reruns or do something until we hear news," Alyssa says.

Chelsy agrees following Alyssa into Abel's room. Abel's room is pretty spotless, not a piece of clothing on the floor, bed is made, not many pictures of girls up on the walls.

She goes back into the living room settling in on the couch not focusing on the episode of How I Met Your Mother, instead she's texting her family if there's any news on Kay. She feels the baby kick strongly, and hopes Kay would put her out of her misery and contact her.

Her mother calls, and Chelsy picks up.

"Mom?"

"_Hey, baby," _Vivian says sounding like she's been crying.

"Mom? What is it?" Chelsy says ignoring the questions from Tara and Alyssa. She sits up listening to her mother tell her that the girl she considered her best friend, her sister, was found dead in the back of an abandoned pick-up parked behind an old farm house.

"_It looks like a drug overdose. There were injections marks on her arms, baby," _her mother tells her.

"No…no, she doesn't do drugs," Chelsy says vaguely hearing the sound of bikes pulling up to the house. She brushes Tara's comforting hand off and goes into Abel's room shutting the door behind her. She hangs up the phone and slides down against the wall…letting out a sob.

"Chelsy?" Abel says coming in and locking the door behind him. "Hey, come here."

"No…no. Don't touch me!" she harshly whispers. "He did it. It was Stone…Kay never did drugs, she smoked weed…that was it. He did this."

"We'll get him, but you gotta calm down. Breathe," he tells her urging her to take in more air through her sobs.

"I need to go home tonight," she tells him quickly drying her tears with her hands and rising from the floor.

"You gotta calm down first," he tells her taking the bag she brought with her out of her hands.

"No! I need to go tonight. If you won't take me, I'll get someone else to," she says immediately taking her phone to text Dean.

"You need to calm the fuck down," he tells her raising his voice.

"I will…when I get on the road back to Tacoma. Dean's fine going back tonight. You don't need to come," she says walking past him and going outside. She sees Tara sitting on the couch in Jax's lap.

"Hey, sweetheart…I'm sorry for your loss…how you holding up? How's the baby?" Jax asks her rubbing her fingers against his lightly grown beard.

"The baby's fine…I'm heading to Tacoma tonight. Dean said he'll drive me back," Chelsy tells them.

"Maybe you should stay the night," Tara suggests standing up.

"No…I need to go home. Dean is on his way to the house right now," Chelsy replies.

"Come on, let's go," Abel says behind her not bothering to hide his anger at the sudden turn of events.

They say goodbye and as both parents-to-be drive home and walk up to the house, neither say a word to each other.

"Thanks for coming, Dean," Chelsy says giving him a hug when he gets out of his truck.

"Of course, I'm sorry, sweetie. Kay was a great girl," he tells her walking inside the house.

"Yeah, she was…I won't be long, I'm already packed," she says going to the bedroom.

"Give us a minute," Abel tells him following her down the hall. "Will you talk to me?"

"I need to go," she insists getting out of her light t-shirt and putting on a loose but long sleeved, black shirt.

"Some of the nomads can be ready, and they've been told to be ready to go at a moment's notice. They'll follow you up to Tacoma, but I can't leave until tomorrow," he tells her not telling her the reason why. There was a shipment arriving, and the club was waiting on the call from the Irish on the details.

"That's fine…you don't have to go. You have business, I understand," she says knowing she can't expect more from him when it comes to the club.

"You can wait until tomorrow," he tells her getting frustrated.

"She's my sister. I won't wait," she says getting pissed at his lack of understanding. He lets out a forced breath of air before taking her bags and going out to the truck. He loads them into the back of the truck.

"Follow me back to the clubhouse, and you'll head with the other members back up to Tacoma. Stop only when they stop…and you call me if anything goes wrong with her, whether by somebody else's doing or her own," Abel requests leaving no room for discussion from Dean.

"Boy, I've known her since she was knee-high with ribbons in her hair playing hopscotch. I think I know a little bit about making sure she's taken care of," Dean says getting in the car. Chelsy locks up the house, getting in the truck, not bothering to address Abel's presence. He gets on his bike, and Chelsy looks out of the door window refusing to look straight at Abel's back on his bike.

When they get to the clubhouse, Chelsy sees the nomads waiting for them. Abel breaks off to park his bike as Dean continues on this time following behind the nomads.

"There's some water and juice and crackers and shit if you get hungry," Dean tells her settling in for the long drive.

"I'm fine," she bites back placing a hand over her extended lower abdomen and taking comfort in her little girl's movements and kicks.

"_Dane says you're on your way back…we're at the clubhouse waiting. Hang in there, stay whole…love you," _her mother texts her.

"_Any news on Stone?"_ Chelsy texts back.

"_Not yet, we'll know more by the time you get here," h_er mother replies.

Chelsy leans back in the seat, resting her elbow on the door and a few tears fall as she thinks of Kay. She was bat shit crazy and impulsive, and a pain in the ass, but Kay was her pain in the ass…and she loved her.

She gets another text from Abel reminding her to check in with her.

"_I'm not a damn child," _she says in her head, not replying back.

…

When Dean pulls into the clubhouse in Tacoma, Chelsy couldn't remember a time when she was happier to be here. She gets out of the truck and runs straight into her father's arms. She finally feels okay enough to cry.

"Hey…it'll be okay. We'll get through this, baby girl. I promise…I'll fix it," her father promises holding her tight.

"She's dead, dad. We can't fix this," she says getting herself under control and taking deep breaths as her mother approaches them.

"Come here, baby," her mother says giving her a tight hug and rubbing her hand against her womb.

"You've gotten bigger," her mother comments and they both give a light laugh taking comfort in the unborn baby girl.

"It's a girl…I'm having a girl, and Kay won't be here to spoil her, mom," Chelsy says fighting hard to not let anymore tears fall as she notices a pair of police officers approaching them. It was dark, but the clubhouse was still busy with many bikes, cars, and a few cop cars there.

"Chelsy Corbin?" one of the cops say.

"What can I do for you, officers?" Chelsy says glad her parents were by her side.

"We have a few questions about Kay Delano," the cop requests.

"This questioning can wait. My daughter just got back into town," Vivian says with a bit of anger in her voice.

"We can do it here or at the station…now you were the victim's best friend, correct?" the cop inquires.

"Yeah, I was," Chelsy says wrapping an arm around her mother's waist as her mother wraps an arm around her back to rest a comforting hand on her upper arms.

"Initial reports show death was by drug overdose. Do you know if she used drugs before?"

"No…she never did drugs before," Chelsy says.

"Officers! Hello, ladies and gentlemen," chief Willis says walking up to them. "I got this one, boys. Let's wrap up here and get back to the station."

"Find anything new?" Dane says when the two officers get out of hearing range.

"No, not much. No witnesses, no other prints except Kay's…I'm sorry for your loss, Chelsy," Willis tells her.

"I'm gonna go inside," Chelsy says noticing Danny walk into the clubhouse.

"Uncle Danny?" she says catching up to her favorite uncle in the kitchen. He was gripping a bottle of whiskey.

"Hey, sweetie. Damn, you've grown," he comments before accepting her hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispers to him as he holds onto her with one hand and takes a long drink with the other.

"I'll make it right," he says coldly. "Don't you worry…now why don't you stop by the house, huh? I'm sure Sophie would want to see you."

"Yeah, I will," she promises not going after him as he climbs the stairs one by one, not in any rush, gulping down the bottle until she can't see him anymore.

She goes back outside and takes her mother's car to go to Sophie's house. When she gets in front of the house, she sends Abel a quick short text that she's in Tacoma and she and the baby are fine.

"Sohpie?"

"Chelsy? Is that you?" Sophie says walking into the living room holding her own drink in one hand and a joint in the other. She was dressed in loose sweats and she had puffy, red eyes. "Gosh, babe. You've gotten fatter."

Chelsy slightly smiles before losing the battle and crying once again as she hugs her aunt tight.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," Chelsy says.

"I need you to do something for me," Sophie asks her taking another pull of the joint.

"What?" Chelsy asks leading Sophie to the couch.

"My daughter loved you more than anything in this world…and she was so excited when she found out you were pregnant. I want you to make sure this baby knows about who her godmother is," Sophie says her voice cracking.

Chelsy shakes her head yes, and rests her elbow on the back of the couch, both of them sitting in a comforting silence as they look around the room at pictures of Kay throughout her life.

"I need you to help me pick a picture. You know how picky Kay was. You know which picture Kay would want for the wake," Kay tells her quietly finishing her drink as both of them jump when the door opens and slams closed.

"Sophie? Chelsy?" Danny says calling out for them.

"In here," Sophie yells out.

"Derek's waiting outside for you. Time for you to go home," Danny tells Chelsy sitting down on the other side of Sophie.

…..

Chelsy greets her brother and they go back to their parent's house.

"You all right?" Derek asks her.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Chelsy says knowing she needs to keep herself together.

"How's my niece?" he asks giving her a warm smile.

"She's good…a strong kicker," she tells him opening the door for him to set her bags down on the couch.

Her phone starts to ring, and she sees its Abel. She sits at the kitchen table staring at her ringing phone for a sec before she picks up.

"Hey."

"_Hey, couldn't call?" _He asks still sounding pissed. "You all right?"

"We're fine. How are you?" she asks sarcastically sounding like she could care less about him at the moment.

"_Real compassionately asked, sweetheart. You warm my heart," _He says back in his own sarcastic tone.

"You know, shithead, it wouldn't hurt you one bit to show a little compassion of your own," she says before hanging up.

"Everything all right?" Derek asks from the doorway and she sighs knowing he's been listening.

"It's fine…I should have stayed, Derek," she tells her brother leaning back in the kitchen chair letting her hands fall to the lap.

"Nah…you did what was right. You can't predict the future, darling. We can't play life stuck in a box safe and sound. One, it'd be boring as shit, and two, it's not practical. We gotta stay strong and ride this out," he tells her before kissing her on the forehead and heads into the living room. She continues to sit there as she hears the TV on from the living room and suddenly it comes to her, which picture to choose.

* * *

N/A: Here's the next one a little early. Let me know what you guys think! Expect the next one up by Saturday and then we'll get back to the normal schedule of updates coming out every Friday. Thanks, everyone! Appreciate all the interest!


	17. Close and Closer

The funeral was held four days after Kay was found dead. Chelsy spent those four days planning the funeral. She met with the funeral home, invited the people that needed to be invited, chose flowers, and helped Sophie pick the right dress for Kay. The morning of the funeral, Abel called her and told her he would be in Tacoma within the hour.

"Chelsy? Abel's here," Vivian said through the screen leading into the back patio room. Chelsy looks over her shoulder towards the screen seeing Abel.

"Hi," she said not knowing what else to say since things were still tense between them. They only communicated via text these last four days, and it was only her assuring him that the baby was fine.

"Hey, you look comfortable as shit," he tells her looking at her baggy sweats and loose black t-shirt. It was not what he was expecting given how neatly pulled back her shiny thick hair was in a ponytail and light make-up on. Plus, everyone else in the house, her mother, father, and brother were already dressed in black. The funeral was set to be held late morning just before noon.

"Tight clothes don't agree with me. I got a dress for today," she tells him facing the backyard again.

He comes up behind her and pulls her hips back to his.

"You need anything?" he asks her kissing her neck as she lets out a warm sigh.

"I needed you four days ago," she tells him.

"I didn't want you to leave. You just lost your best friend, and I was worried about you. I wanted to watch over you, not just for the baby's sake," he confesses to her apologizing in his own way.

"I'm still my own person, Abel. Just cause we're together doesn't mean I'm not gonna take trips back here on my own because you can't come with me. I'm gonna come back a lot…I want my family to know our little girl," she tells him taking his hands and pulling them around her hips to her lower abdomen where she smiles as she places his hand over the baby's kicking.

"She's so strong," he tells her quietly in her ear. "You're tired."

"I can't sleep…I'm either too wired, or too cold or too warm, or too busy. I take naps though," she comments as he shakes her head.

"You need to rest," he tells her. "I don't want anything going wrong with you two."

"I'm okay, really...she's kicking regularly, more frequent in the early morning and late afternoon. The nausea is all but gone," she tells him turning in his arms.

"I couldn't wait for you…I'm sorry," she tells him laying her cheek against his chest.

"I'm not pissed at you…I just got used to you being there, that's all. I'm selfish, Chelsy," he tells her.

"I'm glad you're here," she says taking his hand and pulling them both to the small leather couch.

"How's shit here?" he asks her putting her feet over his lap so she could lean back on the couch.

"It's silent. My dad and Derek, Uncle Danny, and the rest of the guys are gone most of the time. I haven't heard from Stone anymore," she says closing her eyes and enjoying the warm caress of his hand over her womb.

"You guys need to get ready. I got your dress ready, Chelsy. It's on your bed," Vivian tells them.

"Okay," she says sitting up.

…..

On the way to the funeral, there was a long procession of all the Tacoma members, many Nomad members, and the few who drove with Abel on the shipment run. It was cloudy outside, and the clouds look like they're going to burst open and let the rain fall any moment. She was riding in the car with her mother and Sophie as the guys road their bikes.

"You okay, Sophie?" Vivian asks her closest friend of over twenty years. While she was heartbroken at losing her goddaughter, nothing is worse than losing your own child so Vivian knows what she's feeling is nothing compared to what Sophie's feeling.

"Yeah, Danny and I'll be fine," Sophie replies getting out of the car and into Danny's waiting arms.

Vivian and Chelsy walk out and they walk with Dane, Derek, and Abel to their seats around the coffin.

Chelsy sat down in her seat crossing her legs and straightening out her black knee-length dress. Derek took his place beside her with Abel on the other side.

She stared straight at the coffin the entire ceremony. There were people all over town at the funeral. People from high school were there, the ladies from Fran's were there, and as Chelsy sat thinking of all the things she wouldn't be able to do with Kay anymore, it took everything she had not to let a tear drop.

As the funeral ended, people came up to the coffin to drop a yellow rose over the coffin. Yellow roses were Kay's favorite. Just as the ceremony ended, the first rain drops started to drop. Chelsy lightly smiled at just how right the weather turned out to be. She wanted people to grieve. She wanted people to remember how darker the world felt now that Kay couldn't make it brighter.

…

When everyone left the cemetery and made it back to the clubhouse, Chelsy asked her mother to park behind the clubhouse where there was left traffic and even less people.

"You need a moment?" Vivian asks her daughter.

"Yeah," Chelsy replies.

"You did good, sweetie. Everything was beautiful...you did great," her mother compliments her.

"Thanks," she replied giving her mother a light kiss on her cheek. "I'll be in in a minute."

When her mother went out of sight, Chelsy cried, and she cried loud. She was thankful the windows were tinted dark so people couldn't see her. As she started to get her bearings, she was startled by someone knocking on the car and it was Abel. Making sure her tears were drawn and reapplying some cover up to cover the redness of her face, she got out of the car.

"You good?" he asked her not fooled one bit by her attempts to cover up what she was doing in the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she tells him leaning up on her black pumps to kiss him. When she pulls back, he dips his head closer to hers to continue the kiss.

"You don't need to be strong in front of me, Chelsy. I know you're strong, babe. I accept the position of your caretaker," he tells her grapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You're sounding a lot like my old man, Abel," she teases him rubbing her hand over his back.

"Sounding like it? I thought we had this covered, babe. I am your old man," he tells her. To this, she didn't respond.

When they came inside the clubhouse, the mood was somber and tense. Dane, Jax, and the rest of the guys were holed up in the chapel.

"What is it?" Chelsy asks her mother seeing the worried look on her face.

"They found Stone," Vivian said. "Patrick saw him by the convenience store by the cemetery."

"They have him?" Chelsy asks wanting to make sure the club had Stone in possession.

"Yeah, we got him," Vivian said hugging Chelsy tight. "Abel, why don't you take her back to the house? You need to rest, Chelsy, no objections. Abel, you make sure she rests. Jax said he'd fill you in."

"Yes, ma'am," he replies.

"Does Sophie know?" she wonders.

"Yeah, Danny told her. She's up in one of the rooms," Vivian said.

"Let me know if you need anything," Chelsy tells her mother. Just as they were about to leave, Abel gets a phone call from his mother. Chelsy notices the change in him instantly. The warmth and humor from his face was gone.

"What is it?" she asks him.

"My sister's in the hospital. Someone drugged her," he tells her before banging on the door of the chapel and storming inside.

Chelsy looks at her mother for a split second before turning her gaze to the chapel doors. She holds her breath for a second before she hears the verbal reactions coming from inside.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next one as promised. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks, everyone.

P.S. This may be a little early to divulge but oh well -

I've already planned out most of the rest of the story...It's looking to be about 35 chapters long if my estimates are correct. No Worries though - My plans for Abel and Chelsy are far from over...


	18. Abel Slipped Up

When the guys storm out of the chapel with Jax leading them, Chelsy knew she wasn't going home anytime soon.

"We're heading back home," Abel tells her quickly before kissing her on the lips. "Dane's gonna up your protection. Listen to what your father says."

"Is Alyssa okay?" she asks him holding his hand before he could continue on out to his bike.

"I don't know. Stay safe, Chelsy," he tells her.

"They're putting her on detox to get the drugs through her system faster, but her heart's having trouble. It's beating too fast," Dane tells her following her gaze. He wraps an arm around her and leads her outside.

"Stone was in town when it happened," she says wondering what other plans Stone has up his sleeve for the club.

"He planned this. We got Stone now, and we'll get his stupid piece of shit buddies too," her father coldly replies.

As the guys speed out of the lot, Chelsy keeps watching them until her father pulls her inside.

"All right, this is how it's gonna go. You two are to have the nomads with you at all times. We'll go and get your stuff from the house. I want you guys to stay at the clubhouse until Jax assesses the situation in Charming," Dane tells his wife and daughter.

"Okay," Chelsy says not happy about it, but if it'll keep the baby safe, she'll go along with it.

…_.._

When the guys entered Charming, they headed straight to the hospital. Tommy met them in the parking lot.

"How is she?" Jax demanded.

"Her heart's still beating fast, and she's still unconscious. It was crank," Tommy told them.

"How's mom?" Abel asked.

"She's ready to nuke the world, she's so pissed," Tommy says glad the rest of his family is here. "The crank was injected in her. She went running this morning, they found her passed out."

"Shit," Jax said as he rushed to the hospital and make it to Alyssa's room.

"Let me go in first," Jax tells his boys. He walks in and sees Tara sitting by the bed holding her little girl's hand.

"Jax," Tara says slowly letting Alyssa's hand go before moving to his waiting arms. "I'm here. Is she okay?" Jax asks looking at how pale and weak his beautiful little girl is.

"It's her heart…between the crank and the medicine, her heart just can't seem to get in a normal rhythm," Tara tells him crying into his chest.

"She's strong, Tara. She made it through when she was born, and she'll get through this. I'll get them, Tara. I swear to God I will," Jax promises her, his need for revenge burning through him.

"I want them dead," she whispers to him.

"They will be," he assures her. "Has she been awake?"

"No, her body's exhausted, but she's healing. Her vitals are better, and we're just waiting on her heart. She's fine, they just want to keep everything calm so she doesn't go into cardiac arrest," Tara says letting Jax sit in her vacant seat before sitting in his lap.

"Juice is looking at surveillance videos. He'll find something," Jax tells her taking hold of Alyssa's hand. "She's so beautiful. The older she gets, the more she looks like you."

"She's our baby," Tara says quietly, the tears building up again.

…

After everyone saw Alyssa, Jax ordered everyone to work on finding out everything they can about the people Stone's connected with.

As Opie left with Tommy to the clubhouse, Abel sat outside Alyssa's room thinking of just how much shit has happened since the club handed Ian over to the Irish.

"Dad, I'm gonna head out, I'm gonna go see someone who may have an idea about who would be willing to do Stone's dirty work," Abel tells his father.

"All right, let me know and take someone to cover your ass," Jax tells him.

"Where we heading, kid?" Chibs asks him taking it upon himself to go with Abel.

"There'a a stoner shithead named Donny from high school, I figure he would know who one or two assholes who could care less of the fallout of drugging girls against their will," Abel tells him getting on his bike.

Chibs follows Abel down one of the smallest streets in Charming. Abel pulls up onto a driveway that leads to a light blue house with a boarded up front window and glass shattered on the front porch.

They band on the door hearing movement from inside the house. As both start to reach for their weapons, the door opens to a guy in spiderman boxers and a dirty white shirt.

"Hello, Donny," Abel says pulling the door open before Donny could close it.

"Don't want to see us? Last I saw you, we were on pretty good terms," Abel comments before pulling out his gun and aiming it at him.

"Don't shoot. No, of course I'm glad to see you, this is just unexpected, that's all," Donny says walking backwards before hitting the edge of the sofa and the tip of Abel's gun against his chest pushes him down into the sofa.

"I see old habits die hard, huh?" Abel says speaking of the needle tracks on his arms.

"Yeah, it's hard, man," Donny says rubbing at his veins.

"Let me ask you something, Donny. You know anybody named Stone?" Abel asks him noticing how Donny averted his gaze to a piece of cloth sticking out of his torn jeans. "You do, don't you?"

"He got me some stash once or twice, nothing recently, though," Donny tells them.

"It's not smart to lie to us, boy," Chibs tells him punching him in the face.

"All right, all right…I'll talk," Donny says seeing the knife Chibs pulled out.

"Tell us what you know about Stone," Abel commands playing with the safety on his gun.

"He asked me to do him a favor...I was going through withdrawal, guys. I needed a hit," Donny says trying to back up.

"Did you drug my sister?" Abel asks him raising his gun.

"Yeah…but only enough to knock her out, I didn't want to kill her. You gotta believe me," Donny pleads as Abel hands the gun to Chibs.

Abel hits him over and over again with Donny not bothering to hit back. He was just trying to move away from Abel's blows. Donny's face was all bloody, a few teeth knocked out and Abel kept hitting him until the front door burst open and cops rushed in. Abel was pulled off of Stone and roughly thrown up against the wall.

"Drop the weapons," Abel heard another cop order Chibs.

When Abel looked back at Donny, who was being helped up, he could see the look of satisfaction on Donny's face at the turn of events.

"I heard bikes pull into my driveway. I was afraid so I called you guys. I guess I made the right choice…I don't know why they attached me," Donny tells the cop who asked him what happened.

An hour later, sitting in a jail cell, his hands bruised and bloody, Abel fumes while Chibs stands up against the bars.

"We'll get him, Abel," Chibs assures him looking back at a still pissed off Abel.

Abel sighs loudly thinking of the consequences of his actions. They were arrested for assault with a deadly weapon. Thinking of how much time a person does for assault, Abel is pretty sure he's gonna miss the birth of his daughter. An assault charge in California with a deadly weapon is four years. Given that it's his first felony, he could get two years and probation.

"Hey, boys, Chibs, the victim dropped all charges against you, and no charges are being filed. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for you, Abel," Rodgers tells them opening the cell and letting Chibs out. Jax and Opie walked in just as Rodgers locked the cell back up.

"Hey, you all right?" Jax asks his oldest son throwing a pack of cigarettes at him.

"Yeah, how's Alyssa?" he asks.

"She's still sleeping. So the shithead called the cops, huh?" Jax says pissed. "You'll do time, Abel."

"I know. I can do the time," Abel said lighting a cigarette not looking up from the floor.

"Lawyer is working on bail," Opie says.

"It's you first serious offense, Abel. You'll do some time and get probation. With how crowded the jails are, you'll be released early," Chibs says.

"I want out of here, I got shit to do," Abel says hating how long it takes to process him out on bail.

"Patience, son, you guys give us a minute?" Jax says to Opie and Chibs.

"Yeah, hang in there, Abel," Chibs tells him.

"You want me to call Chelsy?" Jax asks Abel.

"Nah, I'll do it. Does mom know?" Abel asks.

"Yeah…Alyssa will wake up soon, she didn't want to leave her, but expect her here as soon as Alyssa wakes up," Jax warns him knowing how unhappy Tara is due to present results.

"Dad, go talk to Rosen, will you? I need out of this cell," Abel says finishing his cigarette and putting it out with his boot.

"Yeah," Jax complies.

…

Meanwhile, up in Tacoma, Chelsy was settling into bed ready to fall asleep to the movements of the baby. She sends a text to Abel telling him she hopes his sister's okay and that she misses him, wishes she was with him. She was at the clubhouse avoiding everyone. She was feeling moody.

Across town, at Fran's Spa, a woman shows up looking to get a haircut.

"Hi, how are you today?" Fran asked greeting the last customer of the day before they closed.

"I'm good, how are you? My name is Wendy Forent. I'd like a trim, please," Wendy said smiling kindly using her deceased husband's last name.

"No problem. We're just gonna go over here," Fran tells her leading her to a chair. "I haven't seen you here before."

"I just got into town earlier. My son is expecting a baby with his girlfriend so I'm really excited to celebrate this joyous time with them," Wendy says leaning back in the chair sighing contently. She was going to meet Chelsy, and hopefully explain to her that she doesn't want to cause trouble. She just wants to be a part of her son's life, and a part of her grandbaby's life. When she got the call from a friend in Charming that Abel knocked some girl up from Tacoma, she felt like it was time for her to finally have a role in her son's life. She was gonna be a grandmother.


	19. Past, Present, Future Events

It was later on that night that Chelsy decided to start packing up her room, and it was then that Abel called her.

"_Hey, Chelsy_," he says when she picks up the phone.

"Hi. I was worried when I didn't hear from you. Is everything okay? How's Alyssa?" she asked him while putting clothes into containers that would be put into the u-hail trailer.

"_Alyssa woke up. She's doing better. How are you and the baby_?" he asks getting comfortable on the couch in their house, knowing this conversation will be hard on both of them.

"That's good, and she'll make a full recovery?" she asked him feeling the baby kick. "The baby's kicking."

"_Daddy's little girl_," he says smiling big before he remembers why he's calling. "_Chelsy, I got arrested_."  
"Again? What for?" she asks laughing at him.

"_I found the guy who drugged my sister. I was beating the shit out of him when the cops came_," he tells her.

"Assault? Abel, that comes with jail time," she says freezing in space.

"_I know_," he says sighing.

"The guys pressing charges?" she asks him knowing the Sons tendency to be able to avoid jail sentences by convincing people in any way possible to not press charges.

"_I'm going to do time_," he tells her.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this," she tells him rubbing her belly softly. "How long?"  
"_A year, maybe longer. I'll get out on probation in about my sentenced time_," he says holding his breath for her response.

"Abel, you won't be here for the birth," she says sitting down on the bed feeling the tears come. She lost her best friend, and now she may lose the man she's falling in love with.

"_I know…I'm sorry, Chelsy. I just lost my temper_," he says.

"At least you didn't kill him, right? I don't want to raise this baby without you, Abel. I will if I have to, but I don't want to, so don't put me in that position," she warns him wanting him to do everything in his power to stay safe and out of trouble.

"_I love you_," he tells her so quietly she almost missed it.

"I love you too," she confesses letting the tears drop before hanging up the phone.

She loses all motivation to pack after that phone call. Instead, she pushes the boxes in a corner and curls up in her warm bed and turns on the TV. She doesn't sob; instead, she lets the tears fall silently and calmly.

...

The next day, Chelsy was the one to pick up the phone first.

"Did you hear any news?" Chelsy asked about the charges.

"_Yeah, the lawyer said I'll do a year, but with overpopulation in the jails and probabtion, I will get out in less that half that time," _he tells her.

"So you'll get out a few months after she's here," she says wanting to clarify.

"_Yeah," _he replies. "_You're my girl, Chelsy, and I want you to stick with me_."

"I will. Like I said…I love you," she tells him.

"_Good, I love you too_," he tells her.

They get off the phone since Abel has to get to the garage. Chelsy gets in her car and heads to the local diner for breakfast. As she walks in and takes a seat, a woman walks up to her to congratulate her on her pregnancy.

"Oh my gosh, I bet you're excited," the woman says looking down at Chelsy's stomach. Chelsy was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt that wasn't skin tight, but it was tight enough to show the growing belly.

"Thanks. Are you new in town?" Chelsy asks sure she's never seen this woman before.

"Yes, I am. My name's Wendy," she says extending her arm out to Chelsy.

"Chelsy," she says accepting the hand shake.

"Mind if I sit down for a second?" Wendy asks kindly.

"Um, sure," Chelsy says kind of happy she can spend some time talking about how excited she is to have this baby, even if she's talking to a stranger about it.

"I have a son, he's twenty-one, and I remember when I found out I was pregnant, I was so excited. Of course, there was a lot going on in my life, but having him changed everything, and he changed everything for the better," Wendy tells her.

"Yeah, I'm sure he did. Where are you from?" Chelsy asked her.

"From Charming, California," Wendy replies looking around the diner and was thankful only a few other people were there having their breakfast besides them.

"Is your son still there?" Chelsy asked curious as to why this woman is in Tacoma now.

"Yes, he is. I'm gonna be honest with you, Chelsy. I'm not exactly just passing through Tacoma," Wendy tells her lowering her voice.

"What?" Chelsy asks wondering what this lady wants.

"My son is Abel Teller, and I heard you and him are together now, and having a baby. I wanted to come meet you," Wendy confesses leaning back against the booth.

"You're Wendy Chase," Chelsy says thinking back to Abel's file that she got from her mother.

"Yep, one and only," she responds laughing lightly.

"Does Abel know you're here?" Chelsy asks thanking the waitress for delivering her food. Chelsy feels her stomach grumble, but she doesn't make touch her food wanting to concentrate on why the hell Abel's birth mother was sitting across the table from her.

"I know this is unexpected, but I heard about you, and couldn't stay away. The last time I saw Abel, he was about three years old. Tara and Jax wouldn't let me contact him, and given my past indiscretions, the courts wouldn't give me any rights to Abel. I've never tried to contact him…I didn't want to confuse him or cause him anymore pain," Wendy confesses.

"Why are you here with me and not in Charming? Abel's a big boy…Jax and Tara can't stop you now," Chelsy says.

"I wanted to meet you first. I want to know my son, Chelsy, and my grandchild. I guess I wanted to meet you in a neutral place, away from Charming," she tells her.

"You did drugs," Chelsy states.

"Yeah, crank. I haven't touched the stuff in over fifteen years. I'm completely clean," Wendy comments smiling on her accomplishments.

"What do you want from me? You want me to talk to Abel for you?" Chelsy asks.

"I don't want you to do anything for me, sweetie. I guess I just want to be able to say hi to you here and there. You're carrying my grandbaby, and I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever need anything," Wendy tells her.

"You want to know my baby," Chelsy states.

"Yeah, I do, and I hope, in time, I can get to know Abel too," she replies. "I know this wasn't how you planned on spending your breakfast, but here's my number and I'm staying at this hotel. I'll be here for the week, and then I'm heading back to Charming. I have no ill intentions, Chelsy. I just want the chance to know you guys, that's all," Wendy tells her leaving the card on the table and leaving the booth.

Chelsy watches Wendy get in her car and drive away. She looks back at her meal, and sees the card on the plate. As she eats her hash browns and ham omelet, Chelsy stars at the card, wondering what to make of meeting Wendy.

_Meanwhile back in Charming…._

"Hey, Tara, I got some news for you," Juice says walking into Tara's office in St. Thomas.

"What is it?" Tara says looking away from the window towards him.

"Wendy is in Tacoma right now," Juice tells her. "One of the retired Cara – Cara girls were talking to Lyla about it so I looked into it and Wendy rented a hotel room for a week up there. She also signed a lease on an apartment here in town."

"Jesus Christ, that bitch just won't die," Tara says sighing loudly knowing Wendy must have found out about Chelsy. When the kids were younger and Tara and Jax hadn't heard from Wendy at all, they hoped she moved on and had realized she was never getting near Abel.

"Did you tell Jax?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I caught him going into Alyssa's room. Tommy's in there too. I figured you would want to know," Juice tells her.

"Hey," Jax says walking into the office.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Juice says before walking out.

"This is complete bullshit," Tara says walking into her husband's open arms.

"She can't do shit, Tara. Abel's an adult now, and he knows you're his mother. Nothing Wendy says or does will change that," Jax reassures her rubbing circles on her lower back where her crow tattoo marked her soft skin.

"Chelsy doesn't know. Wendy will want to know the baby," Tara says worried what Chelsy will do and how much access she may give Wendy.

"Abel will handle it. He'll do what's best for his family, and Wendy Chase isn't what's best, we are," Jax tells her kissing her firmly.

* * *

N/A: Here's the next one. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. As a little gift from me to you, expect two updates this upcoming week - one Thursday and one Friday. Thanks, everyone!


	20. Final Moves and New Warnings

After meeting Wendy, Chelsy realized she needed to be in Charming. She got back to her house and packed and packed until she couldn't get to her bathroom, her room was so full of boxes.

"Jesus Christ, sweetheart, you could've let me know you were packing up so much. The prospects would've taken the boxes out," Vivian says leaning against the door frame.

"I just felt this burst of energy, and I wanted to start packing. I want to head down to Charming as soon as possible. My daughter's father may be going to jail for assault, and guess who I met today? Abel's biological mother, Wendy. She somehow found out I'm pregnant, and wanted to meet me. She said she wants to get to know the baby," Chelsy says shoving some boxes around to maneuver.

"Wow, damn, sweetie. Back-up. Abel's going to jail?" Vivian asks.

"He beat the shit out of the guy who drugged his sister, and the cops showed up. Mom, I'm going to have this baby alone..." Chelsy says turning to face her mother.

"You won't ever be alone, and we're all gonna be there for you and your little girl. Why are you packing? Why don't you stay a little while longer?" Vivian asks her sitting down on her bed and patting the space next to her to get Chelsy to join her.

"I don't know when he'll go in exactly, and I want to be there. I've chosen my life, mom, and it's in Charming. Abel and I have agreed that's where we're having this baby. Plus, he's not gonna be sent to a prison up here. I need to be there," she tells her mother laying her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I know…I just don't want you to, but I get it. I'll be coming down though to spend a lot of time with my grandchild so have a room ready for me. And Abel's biological mother?"

"Yeah, Wendy. Abel's never really met her, only when he was really little. He doesn't know she's here," Chelsy says.

"Have you told Abel?" Vivian asks thinking Abel wasn't in the business of making shit easy for her daughter at all.

"No…he's gonna go to jail, and that's all I've been thinking about right now, but I did call Tara and I told her. She said she'll tell him," Chelsy says leaning back until her back hits the sheets and sighing loudly.

"He'll do his time, and then he'll come home. Why don't we get you back down there tomorrow? I'll take care of these boxes and pack the rest," her mother volunteers.

"Thanks, mom….I hope I'm half as good a mother as you are. You're the best," Chelsy tells her.

…_.._

Further down South, Abel showed up at the hospital going to see his sister, but was stopped by Jax.

"Hey, son. Your mom and I want to talk to you about something. She's in her office. Alyssa's fine, Tommy's in there," Jax tells his eldest son.

"What's going on?" Abel says walking into the office and giving Tara a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, sweetie…there's something your father and I heard today, and it has to do with your birth mother, Wendy," Tara says watching her son closely to gauge his reaction.

"Wendy? What about her?" he says sighing.

"She's in Tacoma. She found out Chelsy's pregnant, and she went up there to meet her," Jax says.

"You're shitting me, right? I thought she left," Abel says rubbing his face, not expecting this at all.

"She did, but she wants to know you, Abel," Tara tells him.

"I don't want shit to do with her. I gotta talk to Chelsy and warn her," he says pulling out his phone.

"I talked to her or, rather, she called me and told me Wendy came to see her at the diner Chelsy went to for breakfast. Wendy wants to know her and the baby, but Chelsy hasn't told Wendy anything. She wants it to be your decision," Tara tells her son and feeling pretty happy that Abel doesn't want anything to do with Wendy still to this day.

"Wendy's not gonna be a part of my life, not now, not ever, and she sure as hell won't be a part of my daughter's life. I'm gonna go call Chelsy, and then see my sister," Abel said leaving the room without saying goodbye.

"He wasn't expecting this," Jax said looking back at his wife.

"He's made his decision…he'll talk to Chelsy, and so long as Chelsy makes it clear to Wendy that she won't be a part of the life she and Abel are building for their baby, and as long as Wendy stays away, we'll go on with life," Tara says getting some files together for work.

"And if Wendy doesn't stay away?" Jax says knowing Tara will do anything in her power to make sure Wendy doesn't become a problem. However, Jax knows his old lady, and when she sets her mind to it, she can make anything happen…he just doesn't want it to get ugly. Their family has moved on from Wendy, and it's best not to drag the past up.

"Like I told you before, babe, I will handle it if she becomes a problem. As of right now, Wendy's a non-problem. There's nothing she can do because Abel won't let her do anything. She wants a place in his life, and he doesn't want her there. I gotta go drop these off. The keys are on the table, can you lock up?" Tara asks him.

"Yeah," he replies kissing her forehead before following her out.

….

"_Abel, hey,"_ Chelsy greets him over the phone. "I'll be back in Charming tomorrow."

"That's my girl," he says grinning. "I miss the hell out of you."

"_Back at ya. Did your mom talk to you?"_ Chelsy asks him hesitantly not sure if he knows about Wendy and not sure if he's pissed or not.

"About Wendy? Yeah…I don't want to know her, Chelsy, and I never have. Tara's my mother, she's the only one I want," he tells her walking into the chapel for privacy.

"_Okay…I don't know Wendy at all, but when I tell her this, she'll go away, right?"_ Chelsy says somehow not believing Wendy will go away as subtly as she appeared.

"Don't tell her anything. I'll contact her. Just come down here. And Wendy, If she doesn't go away, I'll take care of it," he tells her. "How's our little girl?"  
_"She's starting to kick the shit out of me," _she says groaning.

"I love you," he tells her remembering how nice and warm she is during the middle of the nights.

"_I love you too,"_ she tells him. _"Have you thought of any names?"_

"No, we'll decide when you get home. Chelsy, I talked to my lawyer. I have to turn myself in by the end of the week," he tells her keeping her in the loop.

"_That's soon…I'll be home tomorrow and we'll get things in order,"_ she tells him knowing they need to figure out the house and rent and start getting things ready for the birth.

"My mom gave me the forms we need to fill out for the hospital. As far as the house goes, rent is covered for the next two years," he tells her. The amount of money he's saved up since patching in and participating on runs and fights was enough to cushion them financially for a few years at least.

"_We'll be okay. You won't be inside long, and as long as you stay safe and alive and out of trouble, you'll be home soon and can help change diapers and rock our little girl to sleep,"_ she tells him lovingly.

"I'll definitely see you tomorrow?" he asks her.

"_Yeah…I'm leaving in the morning when the sun rises,"_ she promises him. When they get off the phone, Chelsy curls into bed and tells herself over and over again that she and Abel can get through this as smoothly as she makes it seem. She hopes he will still be as dedicated to her and their baby when he gets out of jail since the baby is gonna be here, and she'll be a little person that will need her parents. She hopes he'll still love her when he gets out….guys in jail grow up, they get harder, and she hopes he'll still chose her life with their daughter over the life he lived before she came along, with all the girls and partying. God knows Chelsys seen that happen more than enough times in her life. Guys get out of jail, and they come out wanting different things in their life, more freedom and less weight holding them down.

….

The next morning, Wendy followed Chelsy's car from her house to the clubhouse when she got a phone call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" she picks up.

"_Wendy? It's been a long time, huh?"_ Tara says on the other line.

"Why am I not surprised? Let me guess, you know I met Chelsy. She's a pretty great girl and she's growing beautifully. Pregnancy suits her," Wendy remarks working hard to keep her patience.

"_Yes, she's a beautiful girl. Abel knows you're there, and he's not all that happy with you…can't say I blame him. Instead of facing him directly, you reached out to his pregnant girlfriend," _Tara tells her.

"Well, if you and everyone else in Charming stop talking in his ear, when I do come to explain to him what my intentions are, he won't be so mad. Let me guess, he's got Jax's temper?" Wendy says remembering the times Jax lost his temper.

"_It's got nothing to do with his temper, Wendy. He doesn't want you in his life or in Chelsy's life or in the baby's life. This isn't my decision anymore, Wendy. Abel is a big boy now, free to make his own decisions, and he doesn't find a need for you in his life," _Tara says bluntly.

"Well, we'll see," Wendy says before hanging up.

As Wendy parked on the street across from the clubhouse, she sees luggage being taken out of Chelsy's car and put into a pick-up truck. She gets out of her car, and walks up to Chelsy.

"Hi, Chelsy," Wendy says greeting her.

"Hi….um, guys, can one of you take my car around back, please?" she asks a prospect giving him her car key and waiting till the guys go before addressing Wendy. "What are you doing here this early? How did you know I was here?"

"I was driving by, and I noticed your car. I wanted to say hi, and see if you've thought about what we talked about yesterday," she asks her.

"I talked to Abel, and it's ultimately up to him, Wendy. It's his decision, and he said he would contact you and talk to you," Chelsy tells her silently cursing the woman for driving around this early. The sun was barely up, and Chelsy had such high hopes that she could avoid a second run-in with Wendy.

"Oh, okay… that's good. I would love to hear from him. I'm actually flying down to Charming today to introduce myself to him and so this works out great. You have bags. Are you going somewhere too?" Wendy asks her.

"Yeah, I'm heading to Charming too," Chelsy says looking behind her hearing her name called. "I got to go."

"Yeah, of course, I guess I'll see you in Charming. Have a safe trip," Wendy says before walking back to her trip.

"So that was Wendy, huh?" Vivian says coming up to her daughter.

"Yeah, that was Wendy," Chelsy said. She walks around saying goodbye to everyone and gets in the truck followed by her brother getting in in the driver's seat. She gets comfortable in her seat, and smiles, excited about her new life. Granted, everything wasn't all perfect and this new life was a life that had to be lived without Kay, she was ready to accept her life with Abel.

….

"_Hey, you're still coming down today, right?" _ the voice on the phone asks Wendy.

"Yeah…is everything ready?" Wendy asked making sure all her plans are set.

"_Yeah, it's all ready. This Doctor bitch won't know what hit her, and as far as Chelsy goes, the package will be at her front doorstep when she gets home,"_ the voice says.

* * *

A/N: Hello, all! Here's the update as promised. Let me know what you guys think, and expect the next one tomorrow, also, as promised. Thanks, everyone!


	21. Surprises with Smiles and Frowns

"Hey, so I'm in Charming, at the clubhouse, and you're not here…you need to get your ass here now…I don't care what you're doing," Chelsy says leaving a voicemail on Abel's phone. She was at the clubhouse, and Tara greeted her letting her know Abel was doing something for the club and would meet her at the house.

"You ready, sweetheart?" Opie calls out to her. He was gonna lead her and her brother to the house.

"Yeah…can I ask you something, Opie? What's Abel doing?" she asks really curious. She knows she probably won't get an answer out of him, but Abel promised he'd be here.

"He's doing something for you," Opie tells her grinning at her.

"Doing what for me? Oh, come on, you can't tell me that and not tell me what he's doing," she tells him laughing at the light shrug he does.

"You'll like it, and I won't tell you more so don't ask. Come on, let's go," he tells her. -

When they get to the house, she goes up to the door and notices a package at the front.

"I'll carry that," Opie tells her. "You ordered anything down here?"

"No, not me, it's probably Abel's," she tells them taking her leather jacket off and placing it on the couch. She thanks Opie and sees him off before turning to her brother.

"I gotta go back to the clubhouse for a meeting…I'll probably just crash there. Let me know if you need anything," he tells her kissing her forehead and pulling her in for a tight hug. "I love both of you."

"I love you too, and your niece is gonna love you just as much," she tells him hugging him back just as tight.

"All right, call if you need something. The prospect will stay here until Abel gets here," he tells her.

"Okay, love you," she tells him as he gets on his bike. She stays by the door, leaning against the house, and as she watches him ride away, she goes back inside and remembers the package. She opens it and what's inside warms her heart.

The package was from Wendy. Inside the box contained photos of Abel when he was born as well as his sonogram pictures. There were all sorts of collages that contained the same pictures, just arranged differently. Chelsy figured Wendy didn't have any more pictures to keep adding to her collection. Abel was still a young baby wrapped up in his warm blanket sleeping in most of the pictures. There was a note attached to a sealed envelope.

_I know you don't want me to be a part of your life, Abel, but I want you to know you've been a part of mine since the moment I found out I was having you. I hope, maybe with time, you'll be okay with getting to know me. I know I don't deserve it, but I'm not the same woman I was twenty years ago. You're the most important part of me, and I love you….this box is all I have of you, and I've gone through it every day it seems. Please don't shut me out. I love you and I would like to be a part of your family._

As Chelsy read this, she couldn't help but sympathize with Wendy. When she found out she was having her little girl, her world shifted and her daughter became the most important thing to her. She couldn't imagine not knowing her or watching her grow.

"Chelsy?" Abel says coming inside.

"Hey, you're here," Chelsy said dropping the note and letting herself be surrounded by his warmth.

"Man, you get bigger every time I see you," he tells her appreciating the view of her cleavage.

"Well, you enjoy it now, but thanks to you, I've had to invest in new bras and not necessary lace ones either. My boobies are tender," she tells him in a whiny voice hugging her boobs closer to her chest.

"They look beautiful, sweetheart, and lace bras or not, you'll still be the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he tells her kissing her. His kiss is gentle, almost like he's reintroducing himself to her full, soft lips.

"That's nice," she whispers when he pulls away.

"I'm a nice guy," he jokes to her pulling her close and walking her towards the back when he notices the package.

"What's this?" he asks.

"It was on the doorstep when I got home. It's from Wendy. She really wants to see you…did you call her?" she asks him not wanting to pressure him, but she does feel for Wendy.

"No, not yet. I'll call tomorrow and straighten this shit out. I don't want her near us. I didn't when my parents told me about her and I don't now," he said as he closes the box not bothering to look in it as he drops it on the floor and pushes it to the wall. "I'll throw it out tomorrow."

"Don't do that," she tells him. "Those are her memories. We'll just send them back to her."

"Why do you care?" he asks her taking his cut off and putting it over the back of a dining room chair and then pulls the chair out to sit down.

"I don't know…this box is all she has of you…we don't need to be cruel to her," she says going to sit in his lap.

"Fine, we'll mail it back. I want you to stand with me on this, babe. I don't want her in our lives or anywhere near our daughter," he tells her.

"It's your decision, Abel. If you don't want her here, I support you in this, but I think you should meet her, and tell her face to face," she tells him running her fingertips across the back of his neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. It wouldn't help her, and meeting me will only give her false hope. If I meet her once, then she'll think I can meet her again. I don't want to see her. She has her life, and I have mine," he tells her before wrapping one arm underneath her knees and picking her up bridal style and going to the bedroom. "Now, I want to stop talking about Wendy, and I want to start loving you."

"I second that," she tells him lightly biting the side of his jaw.

They reach the bed and she looks around the room, noticing nothing's changed since the last time she was here. Her attention is quickly brought back to Abel when he runs his teeth through her shirt over the inside of her breast.

"Gently," she tells him as he lifts her shirt off of her and quickly disposes of her jeans. He runs his hands slowly over her tummy and slowly leans down to kiss her right over where their baby rests.

"I'm gonna miss this," he comments and rests his head against her stomach.

"You'll know everything, about every appointment and every piece of clothing she gets, how big she's getting. I'll video the birth if you want," she tells him through unshed tears. "You won't see the actual coming out of my vagina part, but you'll see her when she's born."

"I won't be here for you either," he says to her as he brings himself a little lower right above her silk covered panties and runs his fingertips across gently over the top of the lace.

"You're here now, and you'll be here when you get out. It's just a temporary separation," she tells him letting him know she isn't angry with him. "I don't blame you, Abel, I just hate this whole mess."

He doesn't reply. Instead, he rips the thin material off her body and thrusts his tongue inside her causing her to push her body up, the sensations too much too fast. He holds onto her hips tightly, forcing her to take what he's giving her.

"That's so good," she says gripping the covers beneath her hands. She wraps her thighs around his head, and as his tongue circles around that sensitive nub, she moans letting herself go.

"I'm gonna miss that," she tells him panting, trying to catch her breath.

"Me too, freckles," he tells her using his nickname for her as he rushes to shed his own clothes. "I hope she gets your freckles."

"Hmmm…"she moans out right before he positions himself inside her slowly and forcing her to take the slow intrusion.

"Damn, you're amazing," he whispers in her ear moving his hips faster and faster, not able to hold out for long.

As they both find solace in each other, across town, Wendy's friend, Sami, sits around a night club watching her girls do their job on the stage and as hostesses.

"Is it true?" a red-haired girl named Gina comes up to her.

"Is what true?" Sami asks innocently.

"Queen Tara and the cop dude," Gina says. "It can't be, right? I mean, this would've gotten out by now."

"I don't know. I know some girls are gonna bring it up at the wrap party, but I don't know. Now, stop gossiping and get back to work," Sami tells her watching her walk back to her customers. Sami takes out her phone and sends the picture of Tara and Kohn to a few girls who'll make sure the pictures get around. Sami agrees that someone should've taken the time to investigate Charming's new queen a long time ago. Thankfully, Wendy's back now, and she's the only one with enough balls to stand up to Tara. Sami, herself, had tried to go her ten rounds with Tara, but Tara always beat her because she had the one thing Sami could never get in all her years of offering up her services to the men in the club. Tara had the club's undying support, the love of the president, and with that came the power to dictate which girls stay and which girls go. In her youth, Sami didn't have what she has now. She didn't have the steady income that came with being a manager at the popular strip club set up by the now retired club member, Tig, right outside Charming. Back then, she was scared to lose the men's attention. Now, all these years later, Sami didn't need the club as much anymore, but she would never pass up the chance to knock Tara off her pedestal.

…

As Chelsy laid on her side with Abel close up against her and his arm wrapped around her comfortable, she couldn't sleep, and her mind kept wandering back to Wendy. All things considered, Wendy's right. The past is the past, and the present is the present. She quietly and slowly reaches over to night stand and reaches for her phone. She scrolls down to Wendy's number and writes her a message.

_I read your note and went through the box. I'm sorry for your pain, but Abel doesn't want to see you and it's important that you respect his decision._

She sends the text, and a few seconds later, she gets a reply.

"_Would you mind meeting with me tomorrow?" _Wendy asks. Chelsy stares at the text before looking back at Abel's sleeping body. He looks so peaceful, and when she looks back at the text, she texts, yes. When she places her phone back on the table, she looks back at him, not sure exactly of why she said yes, but knowing it's the right thing to do.

* * *

A/N: Here you go guys. Thanks for all the reviews. Everyone's been amazingly receptive, and I appreciate it so much. We'll do another double next week. Expect one Tuesday and one Friday.


	22. Goodbye, Lover

You know when you get a feeling in the pit of your stomach that screams at you to fuck the world and stay in bed all day. Chelsy had that feeling brewing inside as she sat up in bed, cocooned in warm blankets, and watched Abel get out of the shower and get ready for work. As she watched Abel brush his hair out and put his rings on, she wondered how much of an effort she had to make to get him back in bed with her.

"You can't take today off?" she asks him with a cute pout on her face.

"Nah, babe. I gotta work. We got too many to fix. We need everyone," he tells her pulling on the covers surrounding her. "What are you gonna do all day?"

"I'm gonna go run some errands, and then I'll stop by the garage around lunch. Do you know when they're picking you up?" she asks knowing the police were gonna issue the warrant for his arrest soon.

"Maybe. Just keep your phone on you," he tells her sitting down on the bed and pulling her towards him so she's straddling his lap, just hugging her tight.

"I love you," he whispers softly in her neck.

"I love you too," she says hugging him close. "About Wendy –"

"Don't worry about her. I'm taking the box with me and give it to the mail guy when he stops by the garage," he tells her kissing her before patting her ass for her to get off.

As he finishes getting ready and they kiss goodbye one last time, she gets her phone and texts Windy to meet her at this small burger joint on the opposite side of town.

….

When Chelsy gets to the burger place, she sits down in a booth and rubs her temples hoping this meeting won't bite her in the ass.

"Hi, Chelsy," Wendy greets her.

"Hey…how are you?" she asks noticing Wendy looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"I'm good, just real busy setting up my house here and getting everything in order. How are you? You look real good. You haven't gained a pound," she comments.

"I'm doing well…so what did you want to see me about?" Chelsy asks getting to the point. "I can't help you with Abel."  
"This isn't about Abel. I'm not here for any favors. I just wanted to see how everything was going with you, and how you were settling in into town. I'm gonna go see Abel a little later in the day. I figure I can't delay that any longer. I'm really nervous," Wendy says staring outside the window.

"I'm settling in fine. Everyone's been really great, so you're gonna be living here, then?" Chelsy asks wondering how well Abel will take that.

"Yeah, I am. It's time, you know. I need to be closer to you guys. I'm hoping with me being here Abel will be more open to the idea of knowing me," she tells her. "Can I ask you something, though? How did Tara respond to me being back?"

"You'd have to ask Tara. I haven't had a chance to talk to her much lately," Chelsy tells her.

"I can just imagine her not being happy at all. How's the baby? Have you thought of names?" she asks her.

"Not yet. This is the last time we can meet, Wendy. Abel's not comfortable with you and I just want you to know that whatever Abel decides is his choice and I hope you can find peace with his decision," Chelsy tells her before standing up and saying goodbye. She walks out back to her car, and she doesn't notice Tara's car parked towards the end of the lot.

As Tara walks inside the restaurant, she dashes for the booth Wendy is sitting at.

"Hello, Wendy," Tara says sitting down across from her.

"Tara, what a surprise, what are you doing all the way over here?" Wendy asks not mentioning Chelsy.

"I saw Chelsy's car. I wanted to say hi. Imagine my surprise when I found her here with you. Let me ask you something. If you love Abel so much, how do you think he'll feel knowing you are going behind his back, trying to use Chelsy to warm your way into his life?" Tara asks leaning back in the booth.

"Chelsy's a big girl, Tara. It's her decision, and she seems independent enough not to let Abel control everything she does and everyone she sees. Besides, I met Chelsy in Tacoma, and both of us are just two girls adjusting to being in this town. Nothing's wrong with me checking up on her and making sure she's okay. Besides, she is carrying my grandchild," Wendy says with a smirk on her face bringing up the fact that the child is her biological grandchild.

"The baby's your grandchild only in blood though. You won't be around to have that child call you grandma. I will," Tara tells her.

"We'll see," Wendy comments before taking a sip of her drink.

"I got a call from someone asking me about an Agent Kohn, Wendy. She said her friend Sami was telling the girls about him and me. Now, I know you and Sami stayed in touch, sweetie. Let me ask you something else. You dug into my past and all you could find was that I used to date an ATF agent so you decided to strike with that, huh?' Tara asks her.

"Hmm, I don't know anything of what you're talking about," Wendy says denying everything.

"Hmm, well, we'll see. You can use any weapon against me you've got, Wendy. Just remember this, when it's all said and done, Abel will still chose me, never you, and nothing you do or say will change that or change my position in this club," Tara tells her before getting up and walking out.

"I'm not finished with you yet, bitch," Wendy mumbles under her breath as she watches Tara get in her car and drive away. She pulls out her phone and calls a man, telling him to get everything ready. She'll need him in a week.

…..

As Chelsy pulls up to the clubhouse, she gets out, adjusting her purple and gray flannel shirt around her belly.

"Hey, babe," Abel tells her coming up behind her.

"Hey," she greets him with a smile and laughs as he bends slightly to pick her up and kiss her.

"Hey," he says back to her.

"You weren't kidding. A lot of people are here," she tells him seeing the bikers and mechanics all working under cars.

"Yeah, listen, I got a call from a source inside the police station. They issued a warrant for me so I'm going to jail today," he tells her looking at her to see her reaction.

"We'll get through this," she promises him.

"I sent Wendy's box back to her and left her a message in the box. She shouldn't bother us anymore. If she tries, just tell Tara or my dad, and they'll handle her," he tells her kissing her on the neck keeping her close.

She closes her eyes and rests her head against his, enjoying the moment, knowing she won't get many more of these for a while.

"I wanna name the baby Heidi," he tells her against her neck.

"That's a beautiful name. I love it. Heidi Kay Teller," she says loving it. "I need Kay's name in there somewhere."

"It's perfect. I love you so much," he tells her and sighs as he sees a cop car pull up.

"Cops are here," he tells her.

"What do you say we run upstairs and say goodbye one last time, the right way?" she asks him.

He grins at her and takes her hand, pulling her towards the back entrance as he sees Harry walk up to the cop who's stepping out of his car.

When Chelsy and Abel get to his room, he tells her to take her shirt off while he works on her jeans. When he slides them off and helps her take her bra off, he turns her around so she's facing the bed. As she gets on the bed on all fours, he takes his clothes off, ignoring the knocking on the door.

"Abel, you got five minutes. Hurry up," Thomas tells him on the other side of the door.

"Five minutes, Abel," she whispers loudly as she lays on her back waiting for him to approach the bed as he just stands, looking at her.

"I meant what I said, Chelsy, no one touches you but me," he tells her pulling her legs close to him so her butt is at the edge of the bed.

"I'm all yours," she promises as he thrusts his fingers inside her making sure she's ready for him.

While she's laying down moving her hips to his thrusts, she bits her lips holding in her moans.

When he takes his fingers out, he wastes no time and thrusts his dick inside her. He thrusts as far as he can go, drawing every moan he can from her.

"I love you," he tells her when they're both close. When he can't hold back any longer, he rubs her clit and gently taps it, setting her off on her own orgasm.

"I love you too," she tells him kissing him and groaning as Thomas knocks again.

"Shit," Abel says kissing her tender breasts before getting up. He goes to the bathroom and cleans himself off, bringing back a wipe to clean her as well.

When they both get dressed and he takes his rings off, he hands them to her, telling her to take them home.

"I'll call you as soon as I can," he promises before pulling her close for one more kiss.

They walk outside, and Chelsy sees all the guys watching the cop and Jax, nobody paying any attention to work anymore.

"Abel Teller, I have a warrant for your arrest," the cop tells him pulling out his handcuffs.

"Yeah, yeah," Abel says.

As the cop pulls away from the clubhouse, Chelsy stands there watching them.

"He'll be fine, sweetheart. Come on, let's go get you something to eat," Jax tells her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.


	23. Here Without You

"The baby is developing perfectly. The heart beat's strong and regular and the lab results didn't come back showing anything to be concerned about. Your blood pressure is elevated though. Have you been dealing with a lot of stress lately?" Dr. Kelly asked Chelsy at her ob-gyn appointment.

"I'm making the move down here, and it's just been a little crazy getting the house ready," Chelsy says not bringing out her biggest stressor, and that's Abel being in jail. She heard from him by phone only once and that was when he was processed through county. He didn't tell her, but she knows it's hard on him being away from her and the baby.

"There are some maternity classes offered here at the hospital that work on helping expectant mothers relieve their stress. There's yoga and a knitting class. A lot of the pregnant ladies enjoy them. Maybe you can try them out. It'll help balance the rest of your day. You have enough time setting up house. The most important thing is making sure your things and the baby's room is all set up so you know where everything is once the baby comes," Dr. Kelly tells her.

"I'm not big on the knitting hobby, but I can do yoga," Chelsy says especially since she hasn't been exercising lately as much as she would like.

"Great. I'll let the nurse come back in and we'll get you outta here," Dr. Kelly says to her gently touching her hand resting over her womb.

Since Abel left, Chelsy figured the first thing she needs to do is figure out their house. She hasn't had any more contact from Wendy, and even Tara's kept her distance. All they talk about when they do see each other is the baby and Abel. Chelsy doesn't know what Tara's deal is, but she's too tired to figure it out.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in," Chelsy says to the person at the door.

"Hey, it's me. Just coming to see how you two were doing," Tara says coming in. "I just came to get Alyssa. We're taking her home today."

"That's great. The baby's perfect. Her heart's fine. A little on the small side, but her weight is good, and she's getting more and more active," Chelsy tells her smiling at how happy she is that at least she and Tara can bond over the baby.

When the nurse comes in, Tara excuses herself, and Chelsy takes the pamphlets and stores them in her purse. Yoga, she can do, but she'll be damned if she'll sit in a rocking chair and knit.

"It wasn't something I would have ever considered doing either, but it really does help get your mind off all your worries. Plus, the rocking chair is very comfortable," the nurse tells her.

…..

When Chelsy gets back at the house, she sees the answering machine blinking.

"_Hey, sweetie, I know you're probably still at the doctor's, but I wanted to be the first to tell you that I'll be down to visit you in a few days with the rest of your stuff so I can help you set up your home. I love you sweetie, call me when you get this,"_ her mom says.

"My week is looking up," Chelsy says as she looks around the house seeing the boxes that were delivered by a few nomads earlier that morning.

She walks around the house, and when she gets to the baby's room, she stops seeing the picture hanging on the wall, and the wall was bare when she left the house this morning. She quickly calls Tara and bites on her thumb nail.

"_Chelsy?" _Tara picks up.

"Did you hang up a painting of a lily tree up in the baby's room?" she asks.

"_No, I know better than to touch anything in that room without your input," _Tara replies.

"Well, there's a portrait of that damn tree up on the wall, Tara, and it wasn't me, and I know it wasn't Abel," Chelsy tells her looking around to see if anything else was out of place.

"_We're coming over now, just relax. We'll figure this out. I'll stay on the phone with you until we get there,"_ Tara says.

Chelsy continues talking to Tara and walks to the hallway closet where there's a shoebox containing a gun. She isn't sure she needs it, but she feels much safer having it in her hand.

When Tara and the guys come barging in, Chelsy takes the first full breath she's taken since calling Tara.

"You okay?" Tara asks her taking the gun from her.

"Who got inside my house, Tara?" Chelsy asks demanding to know who has access to her home without her permission.

"I don't know. The only people who have keys are me and Opie, and I know it wasn't Opie," Tara says moving them to the couch as the guys check out the rest of the house.

"There's an envelope on the fridge addressed to Abel," Tommy tells them hanging the envelope to Chelsy.

"That wasn't there this morning," Chelsy says opening the envelope. As she opens it, she begins to feel painful, strong cramps. She cries out, dropping the envelope, and grips her lower belly before feeling herself get lightheaded…

* * *

A/N: Hello, everyone! Thanks to all of the wonderful reviews. You guys truly melt my heart. See You Guys Next Friday!


	24. Meetings and Warm Hands

Following behind the ambulance to the hospital had Tara biting away at her nails. The paramedics wouldn't let her drive in the back with Chelsy so she's driving behind them to the hospital with the guys on their bikes behind her. Tara prays, hard, that Chelsy and the baby okay. Given all her years as a doctor, Tara knows it is better if a person passes loses consciousness slowly than just passing out instantly like Chelsy did.

When they get to the hospital, Tara watches Dr. Kelly and the other nurses work on Chelsy, and when they get Chelsy into her room and begin running the tests, Tara knows there's nothing she can do right now and steps back in the hallway to call Vivian.

Explaining what happened to Vivian when she, herself, didn't know all the answers was difficult to say the least. When she gets off the phone, she sighs looking and sits in a lobby chair outside in the waiting room.

"Any news?" Jax says walking up to everyone.

"No, not yet," Tara replies, placing her arm through his when he sits down next to her. They hold hands and sit in silence for a few minutes.

"I left one of the prospects back at her house to watch over the place," Jax tells her. He leans back against the seat, and stretches his jean covered legs out in front of him.

"It was Wendy. I know it. Abel's not here so she's hoping to warm her way in by using Chelsy," Tara says.

"Well, so far, she's doing a shitty ass job. Chelsy's not one step closer to warming up to her," Jax says sounding sure of himself.

"I saw Chelsy met with her the day Abel got arrested," Tara replies.

"We'll talk to her when she wakes up," Jax says nudging Tara's arm when he sees the doctor walking up to them.

"Hi, guys," Dr. Kelly greets them. "Chelsy had an early case of Braxton Hicks contractions. My concern is her blood pressure is very high, and the baby is also having a few problems. The baby's heart rate is irregular so right now, we're monitoring both of them very closely, and with the genetic heart problem that runs in the family on the father's side, we want to make sure everything's okay."

"Can we see her?" Tara asks.

"Not for a little while. It's very important Chelsy stays very calm right now. If we keep her calm, the baby stays calm, so I want to get her blood pressure within regular limits and do and ultrasound as well as run a few tests so we know exactly what's going on," Dr. Kelly tells them before excusing herself.

…..

Wendy gets off of the elevator and sees them in the waiting room. She walks up to the side of the nurse's station before they spot her.

"Hi, excuse me. My son's pregnant girlfriend was brought in a while ago. I was wondering if someone could tell me what's going on with her or if I can see her," Wendy asks.

"What is her name?" the nurse asks.

"Chelsy Corbin," Wendy replies.

"Hmm….I'm sorry, you're not listed as a family member on her chart, and her chart was updated recently. The rest of her family is right over there if you want to talk to them though," the nurse replies.

"Okay, thank you," Wendy replied. She walks around the nurse's station and takes a deep breath to brace herself for this meeting.

"Hey, guys," she says walking up to Jax and Tara. "How's Chelsy and the baby doing?"

Before Tara could respond, a nurse comes up to them and invites Tara to come follow her to Chelsy's room. When Tara leaves, Jax turns back to face Wendy.

"So you're back in town, huh? Couldn't say hi earlier?" he asked.

"I'm not required to come see you, Jax. I haven't been required for a long time," she tells him mentioning the times when Abel was younger and she had to ask him if she could see Abel. He never let her, no matter how hard she pleaded.

"Abel doesn't want you here," he tells her forgoing the niceties.

"You can't speak for him anymore, Jax," she reminds him.

"He told me himself. He doesn't want you here, and he doesn't want you near his family. You got no right checking up on them," he tells her.

"I have full right. That baby is my grandchild as much as she is yours," she tells him crossing her hands over her chest.

"Yeah, well, Abel and Chelsy don't see it that way. You broke into their house," he tells her closely watching her response. When she denies it, he can tell she's lying.

"You can deny it all you want, but I'm pretty sure if we call the cops and they get fingerprints taken off that picture, they'll find yours."

"It was a surprise. No harm done," she says coldly.

"Well, you're surprise stressed Chelsy out and put her in the hospital, Wendy. Let's wager just how receptive Abel will be to you after he finds out," he tells her. "You're not wanted here. Stay away."

And with that, Jax sits back down in his seat, completely dismissing her.

"The days of you ordering me around are long gone. Chelsy will see the kind of people you and your old lady are. You suck the life out of people. She'll come asking for my help to get away from you guys, you'll see," she says before walking away.

"We need to get her to back off," Opie says.

"I know, and we will, but first things first, let's find out about Chelsy. Juice, why don't you go to the clubhouse, dig into Wendy's past. Find anything we can use," Jax tells his intelligence officer.

"I'm on it," Juice says and then leaves.

Jax gets comfortable in his seat again and thinks about how he's gonna explain this to his son.

…

Inside Chelsy's room, there are monitors beeping, and the lights are dim. Tara pulls up a chair and looks at CHelsy's chart.

"The baby…." Chelsy says in her sleep. Tara looks up and sees Chelsy waking up.

"Your little girl's fine, sweetie, she's okay now," Tara says rubbing the belly.

"The baby," Chelsy repeats looking up at her with worried eyes.

"She's okay, listen to her heartbeat, it's strong. You're both okay. She's still right where she needs to be, inside you, where it's nice and warm, and safe," Tara says taking Chelsy's hands and placing them over the baby.

"She's okay?" Chelsy says tearing up.

"Yeah," Tara replies. "She's okay."

"What happened?" Chelsy asks looking at the IV's attached to her and the monitors by the bed.

"You had some early contractions. Your water didn't break so you're not in labor. You had Braxton Hicks contractions, and your blood pressure spiked really high and the baby was under some distress. Your little girl had an irregular heartbeat, and we're just monitoring the two of you," Tara explains to her, still holding onto her hands.

"What's wrong with her?" Chelsy asks looking at the fetal monitor.

"The doctor's aren't sure yet. It may be that the umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck or it could be a problem with the heart. Irregular heartbeats are an early sign in pregnancy of a heart problem so the doctors ran some tests and we're just waiting on the results. They'll be in here in a little bit to do an ultrasound again. They did one earlier, and the cord was wrapped around her neck, and when she moved, the cord was able to come off. Dr. Kelly thinks this caused the irregular heartbeats, but she had some tests done to make sure it was the cord and not the heart, itself, since there is a genetic heart defect that runs in the family," Tara tells her rubbing her hands over Chelsy's.

"Have you told Abel?" Chelsy asked.

"No, not yet, the prison isn't accepting calls today and I didn't wanna go through Rosen. We'll call him tomorrow," Tara tells her.

"I wanna tell him," Chelsy insists.

"Okay, that's fine. One of the guys is at your house to make sure nothing else happens. Chelsy, I think it was Wendy who broke into your house. I took the envelope that was on your fridge and opened it. It was a bunch of small pictures about baby designs," Tara tells her.

"Oh, man," Chelsy says looking up at the ceiling.

"I know you met with Wendy, and I hope that, now, you can see the danger in letting her be near you" Tara tells her.

"I met with her to make sure she understood what Abel's wishes were. He doesn't want her here, and she won't be here," Chelsy says in response. "If she broke into my house, I will deal with it."

"You really shouldn't in your condition," Tara advises her.

"I can't deal with this right now, Tara. I just wanna lay here and feel my daughter kicking and moving and deal with everything else tomorrow," Chelsy says.

"Okay, that's fine. I'm gonna step outside to tell everyone that you're awake and okay. Do you need anything?" Tara asks.

"No, thank you," Chelsy says.

...

Wendy, when she realized having a second child was not in her cards, decided to get licensed as a Lamaze educator. As she looks around the small class in the hospital, she realizes that maybe she should've taken a more subtle approach when it comes to Chelsy. Breaking into her house may not have been the best route, but she wanted to surprise Chelsy.

"Here it is," the orderly walks into her room. His name is Jimmy, and she met him through Sami. He hands her a file of Chelsy's medical record.

"Thanks, Jimmy," she says taking the file.

"Like I said, I'm here if you need me. Tara has rounds to make so if you want, you can try to see Chelsy," Jimmy tells her.

"Thanks, I think I will," Wendy replies.


	25. Too Much Too Fast

"Hey, babe," Abel greets her when she calls him the next morning.

"Hey….I miss you so much," Chelsy says to him in a raspy voice.

"You don't sound good. Are you sick?" he asks her.

"I'm in the hospital…." She tells him slowly.

"What? What's wrong?" he says and she closes her eyes against the worry in his voice.

"I'm okay, and the baby's fine. I started feeling contractions, but they weren't true contractions, and my blood pressure spiked. The baby's heart rate was a little irregular so Dr. Kelly wants to keep us here for a few days as a precaution. I couldn't get word to you sooner," she tells him.

"I should be there. I'm sorry I'm not there for you," he tells her.

"We're okay, really," she tells him wondering if now would be a good time to tell him about Wendy breaking into their house. She decides against it. "How are you doing?"

"It's fine, it's just jail," he tells her not giving her more details.

"I'm gonna come see you when I get out," she promises him.

"I'll be waiting, but you two are really okay?" he asks her.

"Yeah, we really are. My mom's coming down to stay with me for a few days, and between both of our mothers, I'm pretty sure me and the baby are gonna be fine," she tells him.

"Yeah, that much can be guaranteed coming from our mothers," he tells her. "You miss me?"

"Hmm…I miss you all the time, babe. I miss you when I wake up, when I move around and feel my clothes brush up against my skin. You have a lot to make up for. By the way, you still owe me for the pool game. I want you to come home, Abel, and come home alive and well," she says to him.

"Ahh, believe me, sweetheart. There's nothing in here that's making me want to stay longer. I gotta go, I love you," he tells her.

"I love you too," she says and hangs up the phone.

As Chelsy starts flipping through the channels, she hears a knock and Wendy comes in.

"Hey," she says softly.

"Wendy, you need to leave, now," Chelsy says trying to remain calm and not yell.

"I think we need to talk," Wendy said coming in and closing the door. She shuts the blinds on the door window as well.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about anymore. Get the hell out!" Chelsy tells her.

"I'm desperate to know my son and his family, Chelsy. And I figured leaving the painting would be a good surprise for you. I'm sorry it scared you, but I just wanted to give the baby a gift," Wendy explains sitting in the chair by the bed.

"Breaking into my house is not a happy surprise, Wendy. I don't want you anywhere near my child," Chelsy tells her hitting the call button by her bed.

"One of these days, sweetheart, when you get sick of Tara and the club eating away at you, you're gonna need me, and I'll be there. You just wait. The baby's gonna come into this world, and all of a sudden, everyone's telling you who can and can't be around your baby, where you should and shouldn't go, how to raise you little girl. They'll try to cage you, honey. I wanted to get Abel away from this, but given my record, I couldn't help him, but I can help you. It's my granddaughter you're carrying, and I will know her," Wendy tells her threatening her.

"You will be the last person I go to for help, Wendy. Stay away from me and my family," Chelsy tells her and the machines start beeping. Chelsy feels her heart begin to pound.

"What's going on in here?" the nurse says coming in. "Ms. Corbin, are you okay?"

"I just got a little upset," Chelsy says watching Wendy carefully begin to back away.

"Just breathe, in and out. I'm sorry, ma'am, but you're going to have to leave," the nurse tells Wendy.

"Okay. I'll be in touch, Chelsy," Wendy says walking out.

"Chelsy?" Vivian says coming in.

"Mom?" Chelsy says feeling tears come to her eyes.

"Hi, baby. Are you okay?" Vivian says going to hug her but watching the nurse looking at the baby's heart rate monitor.

"She just needs to relax. Stress isn't good for her right now," the nurse says.

"I'll make sure she does," Vivian says.

The nurse leaves and Vivian brings her attention back to Chelsy.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here faster," Vivian tells her.

"You're here now," Chelsy says. "Wendy stopped by."

"Yeah, I saw her in the hall. She was in here?" Vivian asked.

"She broke into the house. It just scared me, that's all. And then she stopped by telling me she's not going anywhere and she said she will know her "granddaughter." What if she tries something else?" Chelsy says wondering how far Wendy will go to get what she wants.

"You let me handle her. Right now, I want to focus on you and this little one," Vivian says rubbing her belly. "How much shopping were you able to do?" Vivian asks.

"We painted the room a beautiful lily color. I can't wait till the furniture comes. We ordered the crib and a rocking chair, not much else though. I miss Abel, mom," Chelsy tells her.

"I know, sweetie, but he'll be out before you know it. You just gotta stay strong, and make sure to give him hell when he gets out," Vivian tells her.

They spend some time catching up with each other before Chelsy says she's gonna sleep.

"That's okay, you rest. I brought a prospect with me from the clubhouse, and I'll have him stay outside the door to make sure Wendy doesn't come back," she responds kissing her daughter on the forehead as she closes her eyes.

….

"Vivian?" Tara says as Vivian comes out of Chelsy's door.

"Tara, hey, she's sleeping," Vivian says giving Tara a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm better now that Chelsy and the baby have both stabilized," Tara says.

"Yeah, I know. I spend some time talking to her, and I have some concerns," Vivian says. "The main one is Wendy."

"I know. She's trying to stir up trouble," Tara says.

"She was in there with Chelsy before I got here. Chelsy got upset and the nurse had to come in. What are you doing to make sure she's staying away?" Vivian asks not beating around the bush.

"She's trying to get a job as a Lamaze coach here at the hospital. Given her record, I strongly objected, but I knew I was gonna need more than just past events to stop that from happening so I had Juice dig a little more into her contacts. Wendy has a contact in this hospital. I got a nurse keeping track of his whereabouts and she saw he made a copy of Chelsy's file. The nurse got pictures of him handing it to Wendy. She and I both wrote up our reports and for now, that'll keep her out of the hospital and have criminal charges filed against her," Tara tells her. "She'll get out eventually though. I'm trying to find a more permanent arrangement."

"Chelsy's close to her third trimester. I don't want her to worry about this bitch any longer. I'm here with whatever you need. You got any ideas on this more permanent arrangement?" Vivian says offering her support.

"Fastest way I can think of is with a needle," Tara says completely willing to break the law to get rid of this woman. Given Wendy's history with drugs, it won't be hard to believe she fell back into old habits.

"I like that idea. Wanna go down that route?" Vivian asks knowing they, both, were not above breaking the law to reach their end goals.

"We need to plan it right. No mistakes, but it can definitely be done, and I prefer we keep it between us," Tara says thinking of both of their husbands. "Jax won't be all that happy with me if he finds out before it's done."

"Both him and Dane, but it's like you just said. Once it's done, it's done," Vivian said determined to get Wendy out of the picture.

…

"That damn bitch!" Wendy says hanging up the phone. She paces around her bedroom, thinking of what Jimmy just told her. Wendy was careless with Jimmy, she knows, but she was worried about Chelsy and the baby. Nobody would tell her anything so she asked for the file, and apparently Jimmy wasn't all that careful and he was caught giving her the file. And of course, Tara capitalized on it and now there's gonna be an investigation.

"What am I gonna do?" Wendy says starting to cry, knowing she probably lost any good points she had with Chelsy.

"I just want my family! Why can't you let me have it?" Wendy screams to the ceiling in the hopes that God is listening to her.

"It's okay. Pull yourself together. If I can't have Chelsy, I can still have my granddaughter," Wendy says getting dressed and heading to Sami's strip club on the edge of town. She figures she can hide there to figure out her next move.

…..

"Tara? Hey, I'm tracking Wendy's cell and she's at Sami's," Juice checks in with Tara.

"Okay, thanks," Tara tells him hanging up. "If we're gonna do it, we need to do it now."

"Okay, Eddie is all ready," Vivian tells her of the nomad. They both agreed they first need to get Wendy somewhere alone, and then get the bitch sky-high, and that's where Eddie came into play. Eddie was a member of the nomads that most charters never saw. Jax, himself, never laid eyes on the man. He's discrete and comfortable with doing anything for the club.

"Okay, let's go," Tara says grabbing the paper bag that contains enough cocaine to be of a lethal dose.

* * *

A/N: Hi, everyone! I am so sorry I did not update last Friday. Life got a little hectic, but we are back on schedule and I will see you guys next Friday as well. I wanna thank you all for the feedback. I really appreciate it, and want to give a special shout out to the guest who inquired about my , guys!


	26. You've Done It Now

"Hey, girlie," Alyssa says coming into Chelsy's hospital room.

"Hi. How ya doing?" Chelsy asks. Alyssa was dressed down in a lengthy shirt and black tights.

"I'm doing much better, especially now that I've ordered so many gifts for my little niece," Alyssa tells her rubbing her stomach. "Have you heard from Abel?"  
"Yeah, he's doing okay. I can't wait till he gets home. You tell your mother she won't see him for three days tops. I'm calling dibs," Chelsy says. There was a knock on the door and a worker comes in delivering her breakfast.

"Thank you," Chelsy says. She looks at the food choices. There's eggs that look plastic and grits with a fruit salad on the side. She take the fruit salad.

"You should go get me a real breakfast," Chelsy tells her.

"I can get someone to get us breakfast," Alyssa tells her and texts Tommy to get them something edible.

"Where is Tommy?" Chelsy asks.

"He spent the night at a girl's place. She's some girl from school. He won't tell me more than that. We'll find out soon enough," Alyssa replies laughing. When Chelsy flips through the newspaper, Alyssa tells her she has to go outside to pick up the breakfast from Tommy who had to rush back to the clubhouse.

The front page news was of a drug bust. There was a woman who overdosed and died. The cops found her behind a dumpster. Chelsy flips to the rest of the story on the inside of the cover trying to find out who it was and when her eyes read over the name, Wendy Forent, she had to read it again.

"Hey, I got the goods," Alyssa says coming back into the room carrying takeout from the diner of pancakes and hash browns.

"Wendy's dead," Chelsy tells her showing her the newspaper.

"What? She overdosed? Hmm," Alyssa says dropping the newspaper back onto the bed and goes back to taking the food out of the bag.

"Hmm? That's it?" Chelsy says laughing at how little she gives a shit.

"Once a druggie, always a druggie. Besides, I can't say she didn't deserve it. Why do you care? I thought you were done with her?" Alyssa asks her.

"I just wonder about Abel, that's all," Chelsy says.

"He'll be fine, believe me, this won't phase him one bit. When are you getting out of here?" Alyssa asks her.

"Hopefully today. My mom brought me clothes and so long as my lab results come back fine, I'm getting out of this place," Chelsy says groaning as she begins to dig into her pancakes.

….

"Tara? Did you see this?" Jax asks her as he shows her the newspaper. They spent the night at the clubhouse, not quite making it home after their quickie at the clubhouse the night before.

"Well, there goes that problem," Tara says going back to applying her makeup.

Jax looks at her seeing how she's not surprised at all by Wendy's death.

"Tara, you didn't do anything, did you?" Jax asked her.

"I was with Vivian before I came back here. I didn't see Wendy," she tells him putting an end to the subject. He walks up behind her kissing her neck.

"Why don't I believe you?" Jax asks.

"You tell me," she tells him giving him a kiss before leaving the bathroom.

"Shit," Jax says to himself wondering why he's having a hard time believing Wendy took the drugs herself. His old lady, on the other hand, had a deep hatred for her, and Tara's learned, over the years, that getting things she wants isn't hard with the right motivation. It wouldn't be hard to make Wendy's death look like an overdose, and he hopes his old lady knows what the hell she's doing.

…..

When the doctor cleared her to go home, Chelsy was beyond excited, especially since visiting hours were open and she could visit Abel.

"Tara's coming with us if that's okay," Vivian tells her. "I still think you can wait till tomorrow to see him."

"I know I can wait till tomorrow, but I don't want to," Chelsy says. They walk out and she sees Jax and Tara walking their way.

"Hey, guys," she greets them.

"Hi, darling," Jax tells her embracing her and giving her a hug. He pulls back when he feels something kick against him. "Was that her?"

"Well, it sure as hell wasn't me," Chelsy tells him laughing at how strong the baby is.

"I got some guys going with you," Jax tells the three of them.

"Okay. You ready?" Tara asks them as they leave.

….

When Abel comes through the door leading into the visiting room, Chelsy had to blink away the tears.

"Well, well, well," Abel looks at her when she stands up. "You look so sexy, babe."

"Sexy? I'm a balloon who's got a freak of nature kicking inside my belly. She won't stop. We'll need to get her into soccer," Chelsy tells her hugging him close.

"You doing okay?" she asks him when they sit down. Tara and Vivian stayed in the car, much to their dislike. Chelsy wanted this visit to be only her and Abel.

"I'm fine, darling, really. Don't worry. How are things at home?" Abel asked.

"Pretty okay, our mothers are…our mothers. They get along entirely too well for my comfort, and the guys are doing fine. Tommy may have a girl," she tells him.

"Tommy? Nah, it's a fling. My brother ain't ready for a nagging gal," he tells her catching her hand when she tries to pinch him.

"I'm not that fucking bad," she tells him laughing. She leans in to accept his kiss and sighs thinking how easy everything is with him even though they haven't seen each other in a while. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What?" he tells her holding onto her hand.

"Wendy was found dead last night. The cops say she overdosed," she tells him.

He pulls his hand back from hers, and sighs, looking away at her.

"She made her bed," he tells her.

"Yeah, she did," she says dropping the subject. "I love you."

"I love you too. How's the school situation going?" he asks.

"I'm postponing it till after the birth. I can't do school right now. There's too much I need to focus on and get ready before the baby comes," she tells him.

"Whatever you think is best," he tells her.

When it's time to go, the two of them allow themselves one last kiss with him drawing it out as long as possible before the guard calls his name.

"Your mouth is gonna have a lot of work to do when you get out," she hints to him feeling how wet she's getting just from one kiss.

"I aim to please," he tells her rubbing her stomach before walking away.

…

"How is he?" Tara asks still annoyed with being told to wait in the car.

"He's fine," Chelsy says putting on her seatbelt and settling in for the drive home. "Wendy's dead."

"Yeah, we heard," Tara replies not saying more on the topic.

"It was an overdose. I wonder what drove her to it. She's been sober so long," Chelsy says not attempting to delve too deep into the psyche of a drug addict, even a recovering one.

"She got what was coming to her," Vivian says.

"What the hell does that mean?" Chelsy asks seeing the look between the two of them.

"It means she got what she deserved. She's gone and that's that. Who gives a shit about why she did it?" Tara says.

"Hmm…"Chelsy says dropping it. "Where were you guys last night? Alyssa says you two left the clubhouse together."

"We went to see an old friend," Tara says being vague.

"Was this old friend Wendy?" Chelsy asks.

"Sweetie, are you insinuating we had something to do with Wendy's unfortunate demise?" Vivian asks.

"Yeah, given how smug you two look, definitely. What did you do?" she asks them.

"We didn't do anything," Tara says with a smile on her face.

….

They get back to Chelsy's house and Tommy was in the driveway.

"Hey," he greets her giving her a hug. She looks up at him and notices the hickie on his neck.

"Jesus Christ, Alyssa told me about this girl you saw last night. Was she trying to suck your blood? Are you into that kinda thing" Chelsy asks walking into the house with his hand over her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, I'm into whatever gets me laid," he tells her laughing.

When they get inside, Chelsy goes straight to the fridge, pulls out the peanut butter, and grabs a spoon.

"You are gonna start packing on the pounds fast, sweetie," Vivian tells her watching her stuff her face.

"I'm pregnant, sue me. Abel had no complaints," she tells her mother sitting down at the table.

"You remember when we could eat a whole can of peanut butter and not gain ten pounds?" Tara says commenting on her younger years.

"I know, right?" Vivian laughs in agreement.

"So the crib came in. When do you want to set it up?" Vivian asks her. "The furniture will be here in a few days too."

"Not yet. There's no rush. I still got a few more months before my due date," Chelsy says.

"Yeah, but the earlier we get everything set up, the better. That way, you won't need to worry about it later," Tara tells her.

"We'll do it in the next few weeks," Chelsy tells them.

She looks around the living room and gets up to go to the bedroom. There's a blown-up poster in the hallway that's framed and it's of the progression of Harley bikes from the first bike made to the modern dyna bike that Abel has. Jax got it for him when he was little.

She gets to the bedroom and sees her bag from the hospital was on the bed She took out the sonogram pictures, and put one in a baby yellow frame to join the other baby frames on the TV stand. Her mom told her she should put the pictures up in the baby's room, but she loves seeing them everyday, seeing how the baby is growing. She goes into the closet to put the medical documents into the safe when she sees Abel's cut.

She touches the SAMCRO patch and her heart feels heavy. She remembers the night they met, how strong and unbreakable he looked in that ring.

She's brought back to the present when the doorbell rings.

When she gets to the living room, she sees the chief of police.

"Chief Rodgers," she says greeting him,

"Hi, doll. You look great…I assume you all have heard of Wendy's death. There was someone who came forward claiming it wasn't an accidental overdose, that somehow you two were involved. This witness said she saw you with Wendy leaving the bar, and that Wendy was pretty drunk," Rodgers said looking at Tara and Vivian.

"Your witness is wrong, chief. We were together last night having dinner outside Bob's. We were in the parking lot eating take out," Tara says speaking of the only Chinese joint in town.

"Okay, well, I'll have to check that out. Officially, it's marked as a OD, but I just wanted to warn you that there may be an investigation," he told them.

"Check all you want. We had nothing to do with that woman's death," Vivian tells him, which was somewhat true. They never actually went inside the bar, but they spoke to Wendy outside when she came out with Eddie. After that, she and Tara went to get dinner.

When the chief left, Chelsy looked at her mother and Tara and watched them move around the kitchen continuing to get everything ready for lunch.

"You did it, somehow, you two killed her," Chelsy says.

"Oh, shit," Tommy says looking at his mother.

"No, we didn't. She did that all on her own," Vivian insists.

"Yeah, with help from you two. Does Jax and dad know or did you two just put this little plan together all by yourselves?" Chelsy asks them.

"Babe, you really don't need to worry about this," Tara says.

"Worry about this? What the hell do I tell Abel? I'm not gonna lie to him," she warns them.

"Nobody is telling anybody anything because there's nothing to tell," Vivian says. "Wendy did this. It was probably due to all the pent up guilt from being the reason you were in the hospital these past few days. It seems to be a habit of hers, being the reason people end up in the hospital."

"You two," Chelsy says walking away and going to sit down on the couch.

Tommy follows her and sits next to her.

"Our mothers are crazy as shit, but they mean well," he tells her.

"Well, they don't help me much at all by going to prison for murder," she tells him turning on the TV.

* * *

A/N: Hello, all! Here's the next one. Let me know what you think. I wanna thank everyone who's reading and reviewing. I'm really thankful for the support. Some reviews I would like to address though. Jodstar80, keep reading, I think you'll be happy with how this story plays out. For the guest who inquired about Tommy, I like to focus on one story at a time. I don't want to get started on anything new without finishing this story first. However, you definitely have me wondering about Tommy so maybe in the future, but definitely nothing until this story is done. The biggest thanks to Shantigal for catching the Dane/Kane issue. Dane is Chelsy's father, and Kane is the last name of Chelsy's grandfather, Vincent so thanks to her for bringing it to me attention. Thanks, guys and Enjoy!


	27. All Too Well

A few weeks had passed since Wendy's death, and Chelsy was starting to relax. The cops didn't find anything to indicate that her death was not an accidental overdose so her mother and Tara were safe hopefully. Wendy's will stated she wanted to be cremated so she was.

And now as Chelsy said goodbye to her mother, who was due back in Tacoma, she felt like she was in a time crunch. She put off decorating the baby's room, and if she was honest with herself, she would admit she didn't want to decorate it without Abel, but she has to.

Chelsy walked around her house, going from room to room, and memories floating through her mind. She makes it to the guest bathroom and remembers the tense morning where the mirror ended up shattered.

This guest bathroom was the first room in which she pissed Abel off so bad he broke the mirror by throwing his shaving kit against it. She felt she needed the entire bathroom upstairs to get ready even though there was plenty of room for the two of them. Opie installed two sinks and made the bath a comfortable size for two people. What can she say? She was in a pissy mood and she all but pushed him out.

When she heard the glass break, she went downstairs and Abel was putting on his shirt, deciding to forego shaving after all.

"Babe-"she said to him thinking maybe she should learn to control her mood swings better.

"I gotta go to work. I'll clean the glass up when I get back," he tells her walking out of the house. He just left, he didn't kiss her goodbye or hug her. He just walked out, but he came back, and boy, was he glad he came back.

It was during his lunch break. The garage wasn't too busy, and he had more than enough time. When he came back to the house, he found the shattered glass picked up, and Chelsy standing by the bathroom wearing nothing but the sheer silk nightgown he took off her the night before.

"I told you I'd clean it up. Did you hurt yourself?" he asked her walking up to her, placing both hands on the wall by her head.

"It was fine. I wore gloves. No cuts, see?" she tells him showing him her hands for inspection. When he nods in satisfaction, she drops her hands to his own hips bringing him closer to hers.

"You make me crazy," he whispers to her.

"I know. I promise to work on it, I swear. It's these damn hormones. I just need room," she tells him.

"Then you tell me you need room. Don't order me around, Chelsy," he tells her running his hand up her thigh to her bare hip bringing the gown up with it.

"Let me make it up to you," she tells him taking his hand and leading him towards the couch. She makes him sit and she slowly goes to her knees, her hands moving down his chest at a snail's pace, neither of them breaking the other's gaze.

She realized a lot from that lunch break. She and Abel didn't always prefer to talk through their problems or their issues with each other. Sex was better, easier, and when she finished getting him off, he pulled her into his lap and drew out her own release. She couldn't remember wanting to reach her release as much as she wanted to that day. He knew how to work her body. When he got out of the shower and went to kiss her goodbye, he asked her a question she wasn't sure she knew the answer to.

"_You realize that all of the fights we've had have been since you've been pregnant? We've always been careful cause of the baby, but we may end up doing serious damage to each other one day," _he told her.

"_Maybe, but we're volatile people, Abel. We work well because we don't try to change each other. If I'm being a bitch, I expect you to tell me. If you're being the world's biggest asshole, you better expect I'll tell you. We'll get through it. We're more than just our baby, Abel. We'll pull through, so long as both of us walk back through that door, we can do this,"_ she remembers telling him.

As she closes the bathroom door, she walks into the baby's room, and looks at the rocking chair still in its package. She looks between the rocking chair, the crib, and the dresser, and picked the easier one to put together. There were tools in the room that Tommy had left. He told her Abel asked him and Harry to help set the room up. She told him to stop by tomorrow. She wanted time to plan out how the room would be set up.

"All right, rocking chair, let's see how easy you are to assemble," she says out loud.

When she's finished, she sits in the chair and rocks for a bit, thinking of how comfortable she feels, and she wonders what Abel's doing right now.

…

"Hey, man, how are you?" Harry greets his best friend. "What the hell happened?"

"Goddamn Mayan shithead," Abel says telling him how he got the bruise to his left cheek. It was still swollen a bit and the red bruising was very noticeable.

"The protection from the nomads in here-"

"We'll handle it discreetly. I don't want added time cause of that asshole. Don't worry about it. The Irish called," Abel said bringing up the reason why Harry was there.

"Yeah, they know you're in here, but they told Jax they want to sit down with you and him as soon as you get out. Our business adventures are turning more of a profit than the Irish expected. They want to expand," he tells him quietly.

"I have no objections to that. Money's always good," Abel tells him.

"They want to reach out to the Mayans," Harry said. While the Sons have done business together before, over recent years, both clubs have stayed clear of each other, the new generation not willing to play with each other.

"Shit. Hopefully we can avoid that route," Abel tells him not liking the idea at all.

"We need to consider all options, man. The Mayans would pay big if they had our supply. Things are starting to settle down. The shit with Stone is done, Wendy's gone. It looks to be pretty smooth sailing for now. We can collect big while we have the chance, add a little more to the emergency fund," Harry reasons.

"Let me know what the rest of the guys are thinking. We've managed to stay to ourselves, I like our autonomy. I don't want to have to sit down with any Mayans again," Abel says thinking of the last time they sat down with them. The older members weren't that bad, but the ones closer to Abel's age, the ones who will one day run that MC, are the ones that worry Abel. They're greedy, and greedy people don't give a shit about anyone else.

"Yeah, will do," he promises. "So Vivian went back to Tacoma, leaving your mother to handle your girl on her own. Chelsy's been in a mood lately."

"My girl is always in a mood. It's a part of her charm. What's going on with them?" Abel asked.

"It's been ever since Wendy died. She just has a short fuse, and it bugs the shit out of Tara. It's been a long time since I've seen your mother lose her temper like she's been doing the past few weeks. It's funny, except that it's beginning to rub off on Jax," Harry says grimacing at Jax's foul mood.

"Tell me," Abel says laughing at his friend's discomfort.

"It's like dominos. Chelsy loses her cool with Tara and won't talk to her for long periods of time, which pisses Tara off, and she takes it out on Jax, which pisses him off and then he takes it out on us cause we have no choice but to be around him. I don't know, man. They're just bat-shit crazy," Harry tells him.

"Shit," Abel laughs.

"Jax said he'll lock the two of them in a room together if they don't sort their shit out. Me and Tommy laughed except we think it's a pretty damn good idea," he replies.

…

Chelsy was still rocking back and forth when the doorbell rang and Tara helped herself inside.

"Do you understand this isn't your house? You can't just walk in whenever you feel like it," Chelsy tells her.

"Well, I saved you the trouble of leaving your comfy chair. We need to talk about whatever the hell is bugging you, sweetie. I'd like to resolve this before Abel gets out, and Jax threatened to lock us in a room together if we don't fix this. Now, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and think that the reason you are pissed at me is Wendy, right?" Tara says taking a seat on the bright yellow ottoman.

"Admit to me what you did," she tells her.

"Chelsy, what I did was necessary. Details aren't relevant, but Wendy wouldn't have stopped, no matter what you and Abel told her. Why does her dying bother you so much?" Tara asked her.

"It was an unnecessary risk you and my mother took. And it's not over yet. What about that girl, Sami?" Chelsy asked mentioning the woman who told the cops about seeing Tara and Vivian with Wendy.

"Sami is just an old pole dancer who decided to take advantage of a sad tragedy to get back at me. She's jealous. These people exist, Chelsy, the ones who'll try to capitalize on a given event or situation and try to use it to their advantage. I don't acknowledge Sami cause she can't prove shit and there's no body anymore for her to try to prove anything. Wendy injected that needle into herself all on her own," Tara tells her playing with her wedding ring.

"And what about Abel? I will tell him. I can't pretend it was an accidental OD, Tara. I won't lie to him," Chelsy tells her.

"I can't stop you from telling him…but you may find that this won't affect Abel as much as you may think it will. Abel loves in a black and white fashion, sweetie. He either loves you or he doesn't. You either mean something to him, or you don't. He is very good at making clean breaks. If he doesn't make it a priority in his life, he won't shed any tears over it," Tara tells her walking up to the closet and looking through the recent onesies and clothes brought for the baby.

"I don't want you two to end up in shit you can't get out of, like jail. Wendy's death wasn't necessary" Chelsy tells her.

"I'm always careful, sweetie, but you need to understand that I know what I'm doing, and your mother knows what she's doing. And it was necessary so I beg to differ. Wendy wouldn't have stopped trying to get to your daughter," Tara tells her coming to kneel beside the rocking chair. "It's over now. Don't worry so much."

"I worry a lot about a murder charge, Tara. It comes with serious time," Chelsy reminds her.

"There won't be any charges, that's my point. Just relax, and forget about this. Everything's fine. Wendy's gone, she's just a bad memory. Let's put this crib together," Tara tells her getting the scissors to open the package.

"You guys sure do keep things interesting, don't you?" Chelsy says getting out of the rocking chair and pushing the ottoman seat closer to the crib so she can sit on it and not the floor.

"Charming's a great town, Chelsy, but it's not for everyone, and we like it that way," Tara says.


	28. Lights All Over

Christmas time was Chelsy's favorite time of the year. She was a sucker for gifts and cute desserts. She decorated the entire house with blinking lights and seasonal candles. She was excited. The only think that brought her down from her winter high was Abel. She talked to Rosen, and he said the judge isn't budging on Abel being released early. He told her maybe after New Year's since crime rate skyrockets during the holidays, but even then he can't guarantee Abel's release due to overcrowding and good behavior.

"Girl, you need to be careful with all these candles. You're gonna burn the house down," Alyssa tells her walking inside the house with some last minute groceries.

"My candles are fine. I don't need to spray those damn air fresheners. The smell bothers me," Chelsy tells her finishing up on some gingerbread cupcakes. She's been in a cooking mood lately. She's made angel cake, milk chocolate pastries with caramel filling, and more than enough cheesecakes. She had to invest in a spare refrigerator which was set in the garage.

"Abel is gonna be so jealous he's not here," Alyssa tells her seeing the kitchen counter filled with desserts. "We're all gonna become diabetics. Are you supposed to be eating all this?"

"Absolutely not. I munch here and there, but I am definitely watching what I eat. The baby is a perfect size for my vagina. If she gets any bigger, which I'm told she will, it's gonna be uncomfortable. Plus, my blood sugar is okay, but it's on the high side of okay from what Tara tells me. Don't worry, I'm being careful and Abel's gonna get his desserts. I'm visiting him in a few days and gonna bring him some," Chelsy tells her wiping her hands on paper.

"Bet he'd like that," Alyssa asks taking one of those pastries.

"I'm finished with all of these, but I need to go shopping for an outfit for the dinner. Wanna come with?" she asked her.

"Yeah, I'm always up for shopping," Alyssa tells her.

They get to the boutique and Chelsy walks around looking at all the tight dresses she knew she couldn't fit into. And then she saw it. It was a beautiful red dress with a small gold band right below the braline, and then flared out, which definitely gave her room to breathe and move.

"I found my dress," she said and then goes to try it on. As she walks to the dressing room, she almost bumps into one of the club's new girls. Chelsy didn't know much about her, and she wasn't sure she wanted to start associating with her. It's not like she thought she was better than the girls who were offering themselves to the guys. She just wasn't comfortable with what the girls hung around for. They wanted a man, a husband, a provider, and the high divorce rate that occurs in the outlaw world was, in large part, due to the girls who used their bodies and sex to get a patched member in bed.

Given Chelsy's current predicament, being pregnant and being with Abel, they haven't had the chance to make their relationship official. She didn't have his crow or his ring. Things were simpler if she just doesn't involve herself in the old lady versus crow eater battle. Plus, she was winning the battle anyway. She saw the looks the girls gave her when they tried to approach her and she didn't acknowledge them. It was a matter of trust, and she wasn't sure she could trust any of these girls.

"Hi, Chelsy," the girl tells her forcing her to reply.

"Hi, excuse me," Chelsy says walking forward making the girl move out of the way. Chelsy didn't respect the girl enough to walk around her.

"I was trying to talk to you," the nameless girl speaks out.

"What do you want?" Chelsy says giving the girl the attention she thinks she needs, even if it was for a moment or so.

"I'm Taylor," the girl says extending a hand out to Chelsy.

"Wonderful, now what do you want?" Chelsy asked looking at the regular jeans and stripped white and red sweater.

"I'm new in town, and I just wanted to introduce myself, that's all. I don't want any trouble, really," the girl says. Chelsy watches her noticing how naive the girl sounded and how innocent she looked.

"How old are you?" Chelsy asked her noticing Alyssa come up to her.

"I'm twenty," the girl said.

"Pretty young. What made you come to Charming?" Alyssa asked.

"I was in Vegas, and one of the guys told me about Charming. I looked it up, and it seemed pretty small and a good place to land, so here I am," Taylor says bringing laughing by the end.

"Well, welcome to Charming, Taylor. Now, we gotta go. Enjoy the holidays," Chelsy said and she and Alyssa walked towards the dressing rooms.

The girls purchase their clothes and they went out to brace the cold wind, their arms intertwined with each other. The street was pretty clear, most people inside the warmth and comfort of their homes. As the girls approach their car, they notice a note on the windshield wipers. It was addressed to Chelsy.

"Hmm," she says sitting in the car before opening the folder up piece of paper.

_You look beautiful today, glowing. One day, I'll get the courage to tell you in person…_

"What? That's weird as shit," Alyssa says looking around the street looking for anyone suspicious.

"Yeah, but whatever,"Chelsy says folding the paper back up and letting it fall to the car floor. Alyssa gets a text from her mother telling her to get her and Chelsy to the clubhouse.

When they arrive at the clubhouse, they notice the two members standing at the doors, guarding the entrance. The girls walk inside, and they see Chibs laying down on a pool table, with Tara, Jax, and the rest of the guys standing over him, Tara was dressed in her scrubs, blood splattered all over, and Jax's arm was wrapped around her. Chibs was pale, too pale, and he wasn't moving. His hair had blood in it, and much of his cut was covered in dry blood.

Harry walks up to Chelsy as Alyssa goes to her parents.

"The Mayans," Harry tells her placing a hand over her shoulders. "He's gone."

"Oh, shit" Chelsy said her hand going to cover her mouth as he walked with her to the table.

Tara takes a sheet and covers the body, her eyes surprisingly dry, but Chelsy figured that was her role, to be the glue keeping this club together.

"There's a coffin coming. We need to move him, can't leave him here," Opie said sitting on a stool by the pool table.

"The funeral...he was shot. People are gonna ask how he died," Alyssa said not bothering to keep the tears in as she places her hand over Chib's cold one under the sheet.

"We'll cremate him. We can't risk a funeral without the cops asking questions," Jax said.

As much as everyone knew they needed to move, neither could move their eyes from Chibs. He was a constant in the club for so long.

"All right, we need to move. There's a stretcher we'll put him on, and we gotta get to Charlie. I already called him," Jax told everyone. Charlie replaced Skeeter at the funeral home. Charlie was more than willing to help the club out, especially if the club kept supplying him girls to entertain him.

The guys get up and bring the stretcher parallel to the table, being careful to move Chibs with the upmost respect. They rearrange the sheet so it covers the body, but before the body could be rolled away, Jax takes the sheet off of his head, and drops a kiss to his forehead. Chelsy watches Jax's eyes, and she saw the tears. His tears brought about her own, and as she saw Tara's hand come to rest on his back, she wishes Abel was here so she could comfort him in his grief. He'll grieve the loss of a man he considered a great uncle behind bars alone.

Jax rolls the body in the back with the rest of the guys following behind. Tara doesn't follow. Instead, she collects the bag that seemed to be full of gazes and bloody gloves, and walked into the back. Harry leaned over to her and asked her to follow Tara before he followed the rest of his brothers.

She caught up with Tara, and saw her pouring gasoline over a metal garbage can.

"I'm sorry…" Chelsy tells her staring at the burning contents in the can.

"He was the best man, always stayed close to this club, supported it, even when it deserved some of the shit that came its way," Tara said, her voice choking up as she tried to explain how much Chibs meant to them all.

"He loved this club. I didn't know him long, Tara, but it wasn't hard to tell there wasn't anywhere else he'd rather be than here," Chelsy said to her. She leads Tara to sit down in a few old gray chairs. They both continue to stare into the fire, not staying anything. Chelsy places her hand over Tara's when Tara lets her tears fall. They hold each other tight, both jumping as they hear glass shatter inside the main room.

They hear Opie yell, and then more glass breaking.

"Come on," Tara tells her quickly drying her tears and clearing her throat. "They need us, Chelsy, so stay close."

"I will," she replies. As both of them walk inside, the only two guys in the main room were Jax and Opie, everyone else was gone.

"We're having church. Alyssa went upstairs. She said she'll spend the night here. You all right?" Jax asks her. She nods yes, and he whispers back to her that he was too, but they both knew neither was okay. However, they had time to grieve together in private, but right now they had to get everyone through this night.

Tommy walks outside of the chapel, picking up the broom and beginning to sweep up the glass. Chelsy was confused, wondering why he wasn't inside, until he turned to her and she was the bruises on his face.

"Tommy? What happened to you?" she asks him interrupting his cleaning duties.

"Hey…the Mayans, I was with Chibs when they shot him. They ambushed us at a gas station on one of the back roads. He wouldn't let me call 911…he wanted to leave it up to God," he tells her flinching as she lightly touches his bruised cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Tommy," she tells him and she sees his blue eyes glisten with tears. He was younger than her, and in this world, he was supposed to be strong, but in this moment, he needed comfort, and she pulled him in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and she felt him shake, fight to keep himself quiet.

"I'm glad you're here," he tells her and lets her go, kissing her cheek before he pulls away.

"Why aren't you in there?" she asks him feeling the baby kick against her bladder.

"My dad felt I needed to calm down so here I am, cleaning up the mess he created, calming down, and when I'm done cleaning up, I can go back in," Tommy tells her anger in his voice as he takes out his frustration on both the broom and the shattered bottles.

She sits in a vacant chair and stares around the room. When Tara came back from checking on Alyssa, she sees her youngest son finish his task, and she kisses his cheek, telling him it's time for him to go inside. Tara sits down by Chelsy in her own chair, both staring at the chapel doors.


	29. Christmas Carols

_Abel's P.O.V_

Today was the day. He was going home. Collecting the few pictures and letters he had with him in his cell, Abel walked out of his cell, following the guard to his freedom. He was beginning to lose hope in Rosen, but the lawyer came through. He was getting out, and just in time to enjoy the last few weeks before his daughter made her presence into this world.

As he signs all the documents and forms, he walks out putting his beanie hat on against the wind. He gets outside and sees the clouds in the sky, thinking how warm he's gonna feel when he wraps his arms around Chelsy.

"Well, well, well, just out of jail and he's already daydreaming," Tommy says laughing as he pulls his brother into a man hug. "I have a wager that smiles about all the wet and moist love you're gonna be getting tonight."

"She doesn't have any idea I'm out, shithead?" Abel asks wanting to surprise Chelsy.

"Not a damn clue. She's with Bobby and mom. Before we drop you off, we gotta discuss some things. We're having Church, then, reuniting you with your girl," Jax says interrupting the both of them. Abel greets him, and then greets everyone else there. Abel pulls on his cut, feeling more like himself, and he gets on his bike, driving towards his future.

...

"You know, this is bullshit," Chelsy said moving away from the front window. She was at Tara's house, dropping off the last of the desserts when Alyssa told her Harry was bringing a girl to the holiday dinner. His date was Taylor, the same girl she and Alyssa met at the boutique.

"Harry's a big boy, and since he asked so nicely, I couldn't tell him no. Besides, I met her, and she's not that bad. She'll be on her best behavior," Tara told them taking the ashtrays and putting them on the patio table. Tara and Chelsy both made it abundantly clear that the guys had to try hard to curve their smoking habit around her.

"We'll see," Chelsy said going to sit in the rocking chair in front of the Christmas tree. Since Chibs died, and they had an unofficial funeral for him, the guys were busy working on what Chelsy assumed was the mother of all retaliations with the way the guys were buzzing with anticipation. Tara told her not to worry about it, to just let it play out, and, most importantly, trust Jax knows what the hell he's doing.

"Hey, ladies," Bobby walked in shedding his thick sweatshirt that shielded him against the cold breeze outside. "Chelsy, how's the little one? I can't believe Abel's gonna raise a girl."

"She's making me feel all kinds of uncomfortable, and she's getting bigger, which is making me want to give birth to my bladder," Chelsy tells him accepting his warm hug.

"Ahhh, she'll be well worth it," Tara tells them. They all sit down on the couch, staring at the Christmas tree before they hear bikes pull up into the driveway. Tara gets up with a determination in her step that wasn't there before. She goes outside, and Chelsy looks through the doorway watching the scene outside. She sees Abel's bike, and confusion sets in. Abel would kill the dumbass that had the balls to ride on his baby. Then her eyes drift to the man she wasn't expecting to be getting off the bike.

"What?" she says quietly and slowly trying to keep her sight clear through the tears.

"It's him, sweetheart, go on," Bobby tells her nudging her lightly with his hand against her back.

She takes a step back and Abel takes his gloves off, placing them on the seat of his bike. He walks towards her, and just as they're within touching distances, she feels something wet and looks down. Her leggings were soaked. Oh, shit, she thinks. Her water just broke.

* * *

A/N: Hello, everyone! I am sorry for the late reply, but I have been having an internal struggle because as I reread through the first version of this chapter. I didn't like where things were going SO I had to rewrite it to make sure I was really comfortable with where everything was going. I have a whole lot of free time these next few weeks so expect more frequent updates. The next one will be up by Wednesday, maybe earlier if I can get it done, but Wednesday the latest. Thank you everyone who's been reviewing. I appreciate the feedback. Thanks!


	30. My Girls

"Chelsy, you're wet. Did your water just…" Abel begins to say before Chelsy grips his arms tight, letting out a groan. She felt the strongest cramps in her abdomen, and as Tara rushed to them, Chelsy kicks the shit out of Abel's chin.

"Hey! Damn it, what the hell was that for?" he yells at her.

"We need to the hospital," Chelsy said ignoring Abel's question and looking at Tara.

"Yeah, we do. Alyssa, sweetie, can you go grab the bags inside and put them in the car? Chelsy, let's go get you changed," Tara tells her placing her hand on Chelsy's arm about to lead her into the house.

"No, I can do it," Abel said shaking the shock off and replacing his mother by Chelsy's side.

He leads her as quickly and as safely as possible inside a bedroom to change. Neither of them said much, both concentrating on their own breathing.

"You kicked me," he restates helping her change into dry clothes.

"I didn't see this coming. I still have a few more weeks before I'm full term, and the one time I see you outside of jail, my water breaks. And why the hell didn't you tell me you were getting released early?" she yells at him stopping to breathe through the contractions.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Isn't that what you girls love, Surprises and flowers and shit? I wanted to surprise you. Here, this is warm enough," he hands her a warm pair of sweats.

"I'm surprised," she tells him blushing slightly as he gets on his knees to help her put the sweats on. He puts her legs into the sweats, and as he begins to pull the sweats up to her knees, he stops, instead moving his hands up her thighs and coming to rest on the lower end of her abdomen, right where the baby was resting and waiting to come into this world.

"You've gotten so big. Either you're too small or she's gonna be a big baby," he tells her caressing all over her belly.

"She's the perfect size for her age," Chelsy tells him. "You made it here in time."

"Yeah, yeah, I did," he says, his hands curving around to her lower back as he looks into her eyes and he kisses her, surprising both of them at the intensity of the kiss. His tongue plays a timeless battle with hers, both fighting for supremacy.

"We need to go," she reminds him feeling Abel begin to fidget as he helps bring the sweats over her hips.

"Okay, we can do this," he tells her sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than her. "What do I need to do?"

"Stay with me. You're not allowed to leave my side again," she tells him having to sit back down as the next contraction hit. "I need meds."

"Me too, sweetheart," he tells her blocking her intended punch to his balls.

…

They get to the hospital, and as Abel walks in with the nurse into the room, he knows he needs alcohol to get through this.

Chelsy, on the other hand, is calm given the circumstances. She's made peace with her decisions and is ready to start raising her daughter.

"Okay, Chelsy, the baby's heartbeat is strong and all the vitals are good. Dr. Kelly will be here very soon to check in with you," the nurse tells them before politely excusing herself.

"It's so loud," Abel says listening to the rhythm of the baby's heartbeat. He goes to sit beside Chelsy on the bed, leaning down to kiss her. "I love you…and I can't wait to raise our little girl together."

"Back at ya," she tells him placing a hand over his own on her belly. "Little Heidi is gonna be the end of you."

"It's not a bad way to go," he tells her smiling at the sound of the baby's name.

_Later…_

Abel regretted telling his father he didn't need anything. He did need something. He needed a drink and he needed it soon or he wasn't gonna make it through this birth. Dr. Kelly came in to examine Chelsy, and as the doc's hand went up his girlfriend and came back out, all he could picture was the baby coming out and how big that tight vagina was gotta expand.

"You okay?" Tara asked him as she noticed he looked a little pale.

"I need a drink," he blurts out wincing at the look Chelsy sent him.

"What the hell are you doing that you need a drink for, asshole? You've been sitting there and I've been laying here having my insides stretched to max capacity," she tells him. She was still early for an epidural, and when Tara reminded her that she wanted to try natural, she's been determined to go without meds although Abel didn't see why he had to be the asshole in this situation. She was the one being a bitch.

"Babe, relax, I'm not going anywhere," he assures her.

"Tara, can you give us a minute?" Chelsy asks her gaze not leaving Abel's.

"Sure, just try to remember this is a hospital and there are other patients here," she tells them hoping Abel's comment wouldn't start a screaming match.

"I love you, and I'm sorry for being a brat," she confesses to him. "This isn't fun from my end either."

"I know, and I can take it, babe. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I love your pussy the way it is, and I'm man enough to admit I'm scared to see it anything but the way I like it which is intact and tight," he tells her.

"You're not gonna be able to get pussy for a while," she reminds him. "I'll need a few weeks to –"

"Chelsy, I can wait," he tells her and laughs when she looks at him as if she doesn't believe him.

"Hey, you're bringing my daughter into this world. When we get home, and you feel a little better, we can still engage in other activities," he tells her.

"Hello, hello," Vivian said entering the room and interrupting them.

"Mom," Chelsy said tears forming in her eyes. "You made it."

"Of course I did. Abel, hi," Vivian said embracing him in a hug. "You ready, daddy?"

"Yeah," he says looking back at Chelsy who was bracing herself for another contraction. The contraction lasted longer than the others.

"Oh, shit!" she tells him squeezing his hand for support as she waits for the contraction to pass. "That one was bad."

Abel hits the call button to get a nurse inside.

"I think they need to check you again," he tells her hoping now she'll change her mind about the meds.

When Dr. Kelly comes back in to check her, Abel felt a wave of nausea come over him when the doc told him Chelsy was fully dilated.

"What? That's soon, doc. You sure you're right?" he asks knowing the last time Chelsy was checked, she was only four centimeters.

"I'm sure, Abel, I promise," Dr. Kelly tells him. "Sometimes labor progresses fast and sometimes it's slow."

"Abel –" Chelsy says tugging on his hand to get him to look at her. "You pass out, I will kill you."

"I won't," he reassures her hoping he's not lying as he sees the nurse come in to prepare everything they need for the birth.

"All right, Chelsy, push whenever you're ready," Dr. Kelly told her.

As Chelsy pushes and pushes, Abel holds her hand and her leg up, giving him an open view of what was happening.

When his daughter's head came out, he cried, and when Chelsy pushed her out completely and Dr. Kelly asked him to cut the cord, and they placed her over Chelsy's chest, his heart stopped. He will forever remember that moment.

"We did it," Chelsy whispered to him as he came over her to press a gently kiss on the baby's arm.

"Hi, Heidi," he says introducing himself to his baby girl.

"Oh, she's so beautiful," Vivian tells them as she places a light hand over Heidi's back and kisses the side of Chelsy's head. "She's perfect."

Dr. Kelly gave them a moment before taking the baby. "We're just gonna run the standard tests and check her heart to make sure everything's okay."

"And then you'll bring her back?" Chelsy said working up the strength to give Heidi to the nurse. She wasn't ready to be separated from her daughter.

"Of course," Dr. Kelly said.

"Go with them," Chelsy tells Abel. "I want one of us there."

"Yeah," he tells her kissing her. "You were awesome, mommy."

"You too, daddy," she whispers back as he leaves.

…

"How did you create something so precious and cute?" Alyssa asked her face up to the nursery where they were running the tests on Heidi.

"Hey, don't be mean. She's great, isn't she? And she's so loud for being so little," he tells her seeing his father and the rest of the guys walk up to them.

"Oh, man, she's beautiful," Jax tells his son before patting him on the back for a job well done. "How's her mother?"

"She's great, everything went fine and fast. Now, I know one of you have a flask of alcohol somewhere on yous. Who's willing to share?" Abel asks them.

Jax leads Abel to Tara's office, and when he hands his son the flask, he laughs as Abel chugs it.

"Damn, you gotta be able to hold your little girl again today," Jax says laughing.

"I can hold her just fine. Holy Shit, I don't know if I can do this again," Abel says sitting down and resting his head in his hands.

"You did just fine," Jax assures him. "Listen, I need you to swing by the clubhouse in the morning. We need to get this shit rolling on the Mayans. Chibs –"

"I'll be there. Mom and Vivian will be here if Chelsy needs anything, but I'll be there," Abel assures his father.

"Okay," Jax says.

Tara walks through the door and sees both of them there.

"Everything okay?" she says noticing the serious looks on their faces.

"Yeah, mom," Abel says giving her a big hug.

"Here," she says handing him a tic-tac. "Your breath smells of alcohol."

"You always save the day," Abel tells her kissing her cheek.

"Congratulations, baby," she tells him laughing at the goofy grin on his face. "Now, go see your family."

"I'm going," he tells her.

When he leaves, Tara goes to sit in Jax's lap.

"It's like he never went to prison," Tara says. "He's still the same."

"He's not the same, but he'll be fine. We raised a strong kid," Jax tells her.

…..

When Chelsy woke up, she saw Abel sitting in a chair and he was holding Heidi. She had a warm pink hat on and was wrapped in a white blanket.

She moved slightly, making sure everything still worked, and she couldn't remember a time when she was sorer.

"You okay?" he asks her quietly.

"Yeah," she replies sitting up and motioning for him to hand her Heidi.

"She's hungry," he told her. Tara and Vivian left a little earlier, Abel telling them they could go because he would stay the night.

She drops one side of her gown down to relieve her breast.

"They look hard," he comments seeing her grope her breast to get it ready.

"They're fine," she tells him smiling at his inability to avert his gaze. She gets Heidi to latch on and then brings her attention to him.

"I'm hungry again," she tells him.

"I thought you would be so here," he tells her handing her a container of spaghetti.

"Damn, that looks so good," she says digging in.

"Listen, we're gonna have some guys around the house when we get outta here, extra protection," he tells her.

"Because of Chibs?" she asked him knowing they haven't had the chance to really talk about everything that's happened since he's been gone, things like Chibs and Wendy.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be with the guys when we do this. I want you two protected," he tells her.

"Okay," she agrees with him and as she feeds Heidi, they fall into a comfortable silence. When Heidi's done eating, Chelsy burps her, and she lets out the cutest short burp.

"So lady-like," Abel comments taking her and placing her in the crib.

"She needs her diaper changed," Chelsy tells him and laughs as he takes a deep breath to prepare for his second diaper change.

"You better stop laughing; I know what I'm doing now," he tells her as he changes Heidi's diaper. Earlier in the day, he was thoroughly trained by both of their mothers and the nurse in the art of diaper changing.

Abel brings the crib closer to the bed so they can take her in and out of the crib throughout the night. He gets into the bed behind the Chelsy, and as she turns on her side, she feels him move around and get comfortable in the tight space. When he lays his head behind hers and wraps his arm around her, she closes her eyes and smiles, happy she has her family complete.

_The Next Morning…_

Abel feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He jumps slightly, earning an elbow to his stomach from Chelsy, who was trying to fall back asleep after getting up to feed and change Heidi.

"Shit, babe," he tells her pulling his phone out and turning off the vibration. It was a text message from Harry.

_Church is in an hour. _

He replies he'll be there, and sees no point in going back to sleep. He looks at his girls, and when he sees them, he feels his heart swell and tears fall from his eyes for the last time that day. He quietly leaves the room, says hi to Vivian who was coming to visit. He leaves to handle business.


	31. Reconnecting

After a few more days in the hospital, Chelsy and baby Heidi were released with Heidi being cleared of the genetic heart defect. While Chelsy wasn't happy Abel wasn't there to bring them home, she was trying to be understanding. He and the guys were making their moves against the Mayans, and while she wasn't told much, she knows getting back into the swing of things at the clubhouse was helping Abel adapt to being back on the outside.

"Welcome home, Heidi," Chelsy whispers to her baby girl who's sleeping in her arms.

Tara and Vivian were there with her. Both of them were gonna spend the night to help her because Abel wasn't sure he'd make it back to the house. He told her if it was too late, he'd crash at the clubhouse.

"I'm gonna put her down," Chelsy tells them. She walks into the baby room and places her daughter in her crib for the first time. She doesn't even try to fight the tears back. It was so strange how her life had changed. Her priorities have shifted to taking care of Heidi and Abel, and she found herself somewhat scared. She was a mother, and she was completely responsible for this small pink bundle that she brought into this world. She looks up at her daughter's name on the wall in cute yellow and light purple letters. _Heidi Kay Teller_.

"It's something else, isn't it? Seeing her here in the home she's gonna grow up in, in the home where she's gonna say her first word and walk for the first time," her mother says quietly behind her.

"I can't wait," Chelsy says wiping the tears off and turning the baby monitor on. She attaches the baby monitor to her pants and walks into her bedroom going into the bedroom and when she looks into the mirror, she sees red lipstick all over the mirror spelling out three words she wasn't expecting.

_Be My Wife._

She can see Abel in the mirror standing by the doorway holding a black velvet box in his arms, his cut was off, and he was grinning like a fool.

"Really? Right now? I'm still fat as a cow," she tells him as tears fill her eyes. Damn, everything was making her cry.

"Yes or No," he tells her moving from the door to come up behind her. He opens the jewelry box, and takes her hand and puts the ring on. She gasped when she saw the oval shaped ring that contained light pink diamonds.

"It's beautiful, babe," she tells him. "How soon can we do this?"

"As soon as possible," he tells her. "I don't want to wait long. Our mothers will go crazy."

"I want to lose the baby weight," she tells him causing him to groan.

"What baby weight? You gained one damn pound which you're gonna lose when you feed the kid anyways," he tells her.

"You can wait at least until I'm back to my original weight. Plus, I guarantee by the time I get back into shape, and the wedding planning is done, I will be all ready to go for our honeymoon," she says to him turning around in his arms.

"I guess I can wait," he tells her before gently picking her up by the hips and placing her on the bathroom counter.

"I love you," he tells her kissing her with an intensity that left both of them wanting more.

"Are you finished with the club?" she asks him wrapping her legs around the back of his as he loves her neck with the same intensity he kissed her now swollen lips.

"No, not yet, I'll be home tomorrow though," he tells her taking control of her lips again.

Both of them get lost in each other, his lips caressing hers, his hand lightly caressing her breasts knowing how sore they've become, and just as her hand moved down his chest, they heard Heidi's cries come through the monitor.

"Shit," he whispers pulling back a bit stopping her hand from reaching his throbbing member. "She's gonna be a huge cockblocker."

"Hmm…I know," she says laughing as he steps back helping her get back on her feet. "Come on, let's go see our daughter. She's probably hungry again."

They get to the room, turn off the monitor, and Abel picks Heidi up moving to sit on the mini couch they set up.

"She's so pretty," Abel whispers lightly rocking her.

"Yeah, she is," Chelsy says unbuttoning her lengthy sweater so she can breast fed.

As she feeds Heidi, Abel comes closer and places a hand over her shoulders, fascinated with the act of breast feeding.

"What's going on at the club?" she asks him.

"Apparently Harry got himself a girl," Abel says laughing. "You know her?"  
"No, I met her a few times, but that's it," she tells him.

"Hmm…never thought I'd see the day that shithead got himself a steady girl," he comments on his best friend.

"I don't think they're steady. I think they're just hanging out and doing each other," she tells him looking into his eyes falling deeper and deeper in love with him she was scared there wouldn't be a safety net for her if she needed one. He loved her and their daughter, and he loved his family and his brothers. He was very protective, always on his guard, making sure the people around him were safe, yet he still knew how to have fun. He still knew how to enjoy life. He was a simple small town boy who didn't need much. All he needed was his ride, his club and family, and a good party.

"Are you doing okay? I mean, everything happened so fast when you got out. You just seem so calm. I figured you'd be bouncing off the walls," she says looking down at Heidi.

"I'm fine, darling," he tells her. "I promise."

She stays quiet, trying to decipher if it's a "fine" as in everything's good or if it's a guy's "fine" where he's trying to be all tough and strong.

"Okay," she says smiling up at him seeing his gaze stuck on Heidi.

"She looks just like you. Dark hair, cute button nose, I bet she'll have some freckles too," he tells her.

"Maybe," Chelsy laughs as Heidi finishes feeding. "She's got your eyes though."

Abel takes her in his arms and lightly burps her. When she settles back down, Abel gets up to place her back in the crib. He slowly rubs her belly when she starts to whine, and when she gets quiet again, he places a warm blanket over her.

Abel takes Chelsy's hand and they walk out of the room, his hand over her shoulders, her arm moving across his back.

"Hey, everything okay?" Tara asks them.

"Yeah, she's great. Sleeping and peeing and repeating the two actions. She's my baby, I love my girls," Abel tells both of their mothers as he leans in and kisses Chelsy. "It's great to be home."

"It's good to have you here. Chelsy, what is that on your hand?" Vivian said as she sees the new ring. "Damn, Abel, that is gorgeous."

"Our babies are getting married," Tara says turning to hug Vivian. Both of them have bonded since their children had met and created a bun in the oven, and both were wondering if Abel and Chelsy were gonna take that step. They hug Abel and Chelsy, both taking their sweet time to look at the beautiful ring.

"When did you get this?" Tara asks her son wondering when he found the time to find this ring.

"Alyssa helped me," he tells them. "I picked it out when I was on the inside, and she picked it up."

"Chelsy, I know you gave birth a few days ago, but we need to start planning this wedding very soon," Tara tells her with the biggest smile on her face.

"We want to get married in a few months. She wants her body back and I want to get to enjoy my honeymoon so that's all the time you get, mom," Abel tells him not willing to push the wedding back for anything.  
"Between me and Tara, we can make that happen. Tara, you really raised a good boy," Vivian says seeing how happy her daughter is.

"She sure did," Abel says kissing his mother's forehead. "Now, I gotta get to the clubhouse and you girls can start planning shit. I ain't wearing no damn suit."

"Okay, baby," Chelsy says letting him pull her to her side. They walk outside, and when he gets on his bike, she stands close to him, trying to block the wind.

"When's the rest of your family coming down?" he asked her knowing Dane has his own club business to handle in Tacoma with the business from the Irish.

"He said he'll be here by the end of the week latest. He can't stay long cause he's gotta get back, but while he's here, he said he wants to bring you back into the fold," she told him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be going back on runs. I won't go anywhere for the next few weeks cause I want us to settle in a routine here, but just so you know," he tells her wanting her to be aware that just cause Heidi's here doesn't mean he's gonna cut back on his responsibilities with the club.

"I know, baby. Just cause the baby's here doesn't mean I'm gonna ask you to cut back on what you're doing. I won't ask you to give up the club. Both of our parents raised kids in this life, both of our fathers are presidents in different charters, we'll be fine. Even when my mom goes back, I'll have Tara and Alyssa so we can do this. So long as we can both be willing to bend a little here and there, we be patient and talk with each other, we'll be fine," she assures him kissing him and taking control of the kiss. He sits comfortably on his bike, his hand moving up and down her thigh, and groans when she pulls away.

"I'll miss you," he tells her.

"You better," she tells him stepping back to let him pull out of the driveway.

….

Abel gets to the clubhouse and gets a cold beer, taking a drink as he walks around, seeing that nothing's changed.

"Abel!" Opie says greeting his nephew. "How's family life?"

"It's pretty nice. My baby's small as shit," he comments.

"Yeah, they tend to be that way when they first come out. Give it a few more weeks, she'll start growing out of everything. Come on, we got church," Opie tells him.

When Abel walks into the chapel and sits in his seat, he finds himself finally feeling like things were back to normal.

"All right, before we begin, I want to welcome my son back. We have a lot to celebrate in this New Year. Abel's out, we have a new addition to our family, my granddaughter, Heidi, who, thankfully, is as healthy as can be. I also want to bring to the table a nomination for Sergeant At Arms. I nominate Abel, and I know Chibs would have wanted it that way as well. We lost a great brother in Chibs, and we won't forget all that he gave this club," Jax tells the table as he places the sergeant at arms patch on the table. "Let's vote on it."

As the men voted, it was a unanimous yah all around. As the boys congratulate Abel and the room gets progressively louder as they celebrate, Jax hands his son the patch, and Abel tells his brothers of his impending marriage.

"Damn, you work fast, kid," Happy tells him banging on the table in celebration.

"All right, all right, before we get too crazy, let's get business out of the way," Jax says giving his son one more pat on the back. As everyone gets back to their seats, Jax brings up the first order of business.

….

"When did you guys set the date?" Alyssa asks sitting in the rocking chair in the baby's room and Chelsy organizing what she needs for the night. She found it was easier to just set out the diapers, wipes, clothes, bibs, and everything else she may need so she wouldn't have to open drawers and make a lot of noise throughout the night and risk waking Heidi up even more.

"Exactly eight weeks from tomorrow," Chelsy tells her laughing at the look of disbelief on Alyssa's face. "It's enough time."

"I disagree with that," Alyssa says playing with Heidi's little fingers.

"It's enough time. I don't need a huge, complicated wedding. Besides, it'll give me enough time to get my body back in shape. That's what I'm worried about. I want to fit into all my clothes again," Chelsy says placing a spare pacifier on the table.

"Hmm…well we'll have to work around the clock then. Did you tell Abel about that note we got on the car from your secret admirer?" Alyssa asks her. "Mom said she got a flower delivery last night that was for you. I think it was the same guy."

"It's probably some neighborhood kid who's got a crush, and no, I didn't tell Abel yet. He'll become a total dick," Chelsy says.

Chelsy hears her name being called from the front of the house, and when she goes to see what's going on, she follows her mother to the backyard and sees Abel there with a guy who looks like he's still in high school and the guy's nose was bleeding.

"What the fuck is going on?" Chelsy asks looking at Abel.

"This shithead was looking through the windows. It seems he couldn't resist seeing you, Chelsy. Tell her," Abel commands him hitting him over the back of his head with his hand.

"I'm…I'm Cody. I live a few blocks down from here. I'm the one that sent you the letter and the flowers. I just thought you were real pretty," he says keeping his gaze focused on the floor.

"Jesus Christ, how old are you?" Chelsy asks him touching his chin to pick his face up so she can see his nose. "Well, it's not broken."

"I'm sixteen. I won't press charges or call the cops. I just really like you," Cody tells her beginning to stand up but was pushed back down by Abel.

"Cody, go home right now," Chelsy says seeing Abel walk the kid out of the yard. She knew, given the look Abel gave her when he walked by her, that he wasn't happy at all.

"Why didn't you tell us about the note he left you on the car?" Abel asked her walking inside the house following Chelsy.

"I didn't think anything of it, Abel, and I was right not to. It's just some kid. It was kinda sweet though, don't you think?" she asks him handing him a beer from the fridge.

"No, I don't find the idea of some shithead trying to push up on my girl with letters and flowers as sweet," he tells her.

"He's not gonna get any piece of me, baby. It's all yours…especially now that you're making an honest woman out of me," she says to him lightly biting his neck. She sees he's got an added patch to his cut. "Abel, is that…?"

"I'm sergeant at arms now, babe," he tells her grinning so wide he looked like a little kid at a candy store.

"Baby," she tells him wrapping her arms around his neck and giggling as he places kisses all over her neck. "Congratulations, Abel."

"I know I can't enjoy any osf your pussy right now, but how about we head to our room, and you show me how happy you are for me with those sweet lips of yours, huh?" he whispers in her ear.

"Both of our mothers are still here, Abel, and your sister's with Heidi," she tells him. "How long can you stay? Aren't you supposed to be at the clubhouse?"

"We're meeting there in an hour then heading out. I won't be back till sometime tomorrow. We're heading to Indian Hills," he tells her sighing when he sees his mother walk into the living room from the garage.

"Hey, guys, Heidi went back to sleep. I gotta head home, but I'll stop by tomorrow," Alyssa tells them seeing the new patch on Abel's cut and Chelsy steps back letting her at her brother. "Abel, this is great."

"Yeah, it is. Where you going?" he asks her.

"The clubhouse. Mom, Vivian and I are gonna go to the clubhouse and see what needs to be done there, and to give you two some time alone," Alyssa says wiggling her eyebrows at Chelsy.

"Thanks," Chelsy said shaking her head at Abel as his grin is back in full force.

When they leave, Abel goes to dig into the brownies and strawberry pastries, and Chelsy goes to check in on Heidi. When she comes back, she notices the blinds are closed, curtains are all covering the windows, and all the lights were off except the Christmas tree. He was sitting on the couch his cut and shirt off, leaving his chest bare, and in one hand was a half empty beer.

"Come here," he tells her reaching out his free hand.

She walks up to him and skips all foreplay, unbuttoning his pants and bringing his dick out. He was hard, as always, and when she wrapped her lips around him, he leaned back on the couch and just enjoyed it.

"It's been too damn long," he tells her feeling himself close. Her fingers cup his balls and he lets himself cum. "Shit, you don't know how long I've waited for that."

"We're not finished yet," she tells him working her hand up and down his member, getting him hard again. Not before long, her lips wrap around him again, getting him off again before she puts his dick back inside his boxers and zips his jeans.

She savors the taste of him in her mouth and she licks her lips, letting him see his release on her tongue.

"Damn, you're the best girl," he whispers to her leaning down to kiss her.

She gets off the floor and sits on the couch, resting her head on her chest. He was warm and always so strong.

"I gotta shower. Wanna join me? We'll leave the baby monitor on the counter, we'll hear her if she wakes up," he asks her.

"No, you go ahead. I need to get her ready for her bath. When you get out, will you help me give her a bath?" she asks him laughing at his excitement.

"Hell, yeah," he tells her kissing her one last time before getting up to shower.

When he gets out and they go to bathe Heidi, Chelsy laughs at how slow Abel was moving. Whenever he moved the bath clothe over her, it was in slow, gentle movements. It's like he was almost scared to even touch her, but she was crying and they needed to get her bathed and dry.

"Abel, it's okay, you won't hurt her, daddy," she tells him assuring him he could give her a bathe without hurting they finish with the bathe and they get her dressed, Abel walks around the room rocking her back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hi, Guys! Here's the next one. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and their continued interest. The next chapter will be up Sunday. Thanks, everyone, and enjoy!


	32. I'm Inviting Him

"Abel, you don't have to do this," Jax tells his son standing outside of the Indian Hills clubhouse. Back when the Sons patched over Jerry's old crew, Jax wasn't sure this charter would ever enjoy carrying the Reaper on their backs, but over the years and with new members and stronger leadership, this charter has thrived and Jax took great pride in that. However, there wasn't much to celebrate on this early morning. Justin, who took over for Jerry as president, got his guys to find out where the Mayans were hiding the guys who jumped Chibs and Tommy. Jax and the guys were planning an ambush, but Abel wanted to be the one to put the bullet in the guy who killed Chibs.

"Yeah, I do. I need to do this, dad. It helps me knowing that I ended that asshole's life. I'm wearing Chibs' patch, I'm taking his seat at that table. It's important to me," Abel says lighting up a cigarette.

"All right, I can understand that," Jax says looking at his son.

"What?" Abel says with the cigarette between his lips.

"Nothing, son, I'm just really proud of the man you've become," Jax tells him placing his hand on his son's neck and bringing him in for a hug. "I love ya, kid."

"I love you too, pops," Abel says moving back to sit on his bike. His dad heads back inside, but Abel's content just sitting outside, trying to calm his nerves. Since Heidi came home, Chelsy's begged him to limit how much he smokes inside the house. He's been good so far, smoking only in the patio room and smoking close to an open window, but he's considered quitting. In jail, he didn't use cigarettes as a way to handle his nerves. He exercised and played ball. He just wanted to get back to his life, and now that he's back, he's come back to the same people, same faces, but things are different.

When the guys come back outside, Abel can sense the urgency from everyone. They're ready to let the Reaper loose.

…..

Back in Charming, Chelsy just came back from an early morning walk with Alyssa. Her mother and Tara were watching Heidi, and Chelsy was determined to get started on dropping the baby weight. As they were walking, they noticed Cody following them.

"Can I help you with something, Cody?" she asked him seeing his bruised nose and couldn't help but smile at how cute the kid looked.

"Hi, Chelsy," he says and then turns his attention to Alyssa.

"I'm Alyssa, Abel's sister," Alyssa informs him.

"Hi," he says to her shyly.

"Cody, I think it's time you go back to your house. You following us is a little strange," Chelsy tells him.

"Yes, ma'am," he says waving goodbye and walking across the street.

"He's so weird," Alyssa comments laughing at how he almost tripped over the sidewalk.

"He's cute, so I want to get pictures taken with Heidi. I wanna do her baby pictures. Hopefully, later this week we can set it up if Abel's back in time. I talked to Tara, and she told me Taylor has done temp photography before so I was thinking of asking her," Chelsy says.

"Aww! You guys will be too cute. We should definitely set it up. We need to pick the cutest outfit for her," Alyssa says.

"It's not like we don't have a wide variety to choose from. Half of her room is filled with clothes," Chelsy says in response. When they get back to the house, Chelsy takes a shower, and she goes to check on Heidi and sees her awake, just in time for her feeding.

"Hey, baby girl," she says picking her daughter up and she latches her onto the nipple. She sits in the rocking chair, and plays with her daughter's light curls. She's almost a week old, and Chelsy was beginning to get her on a schedule with the help of her mother and Tara, but she felt it was time to have her house back and she was ready to step into her role as a mother without two strong-willed, stubborn women trying to guide her along. She appreciates everything they've done for her and for Abel, but she needs to re-establish boundaries and limits.

Going into the living room, she asks her mother and Tara to join her at the patio table.

"I want you guys to know that I really appreciate everything you've done for me and for Abel and Heidi through everything, not just since she was born, but through this whole journey Abel and I have begun traveling on. You've been our biggest supporters through everything, and I think it's time that Abel and I get our own feet here, by ourselves, and develop a routine that works for us that doesn't involve having to rely on you guys so much. Abel and I need to start to juggle everything without depending on our parents," she tells them watching their reactions.

"What you're asking is reasonable, and I understand it, I do, believe me. Just know we're always gonna be there for you," Tara says breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we're always gonna be there for you. You've never been afraid of speaking your mind and telling someone to back the hell off when they start to get in your space. I just don't want you to overdo it. You're a new mom and you're getting married, I still think you need help at least until the weddings over. Tara and I even talked about hiring a person to at least help you with chores and grocery shopping," Vivian tells to her.

"No, I don't want strangers in my house, around my things, around my child and my child's things. I don't want that anymore than I want a nanny. When you guys come over, of course, if you want to help, you can, but I need you guys to adjust to my way of doing things in this house because since I've given birth, I've just let you guys kinda run things how you want them run here, and so far, we haven't gotten on each other's nerves, but you guys butt in on basically every decision I make with Heidi, and I do appreciate your input and all the suggestions you guys have, but I want to establish limits before we do start butting heads and creating tension. We're all related now, but we're three different women who have their own opinions and own ways of doing things, and I need you guys to let me raise my daughter the way I want to. I need to settle into my own way of doings. I've tried to get her on a sleeping schedule. She's a newborn so I know she's gonna wake up throughout the night, but when I feed her and change her during the night, I expect to put her back in her crib to go back to sleep. When I give her to you guys after I feed her to change her or whatever, you guys play with her and keep her up, and so it's interfering with what I'm trying to create here," Chelsy tells them rolling her engagement ring around her finger.

"Okay, we can give you that space," Vivian tells her. At the end of this morning conversation, Tara agreed to go back to her own house and not spend nights over anymore, and Vivian agreed to not take so much initiative with Heidi when she cries and she agreed to not come out of her room at night unless Chelsy calls her for help.

"Well, I've got so much shit to do at the clubhouse. Vivian, wanna come with me to help clean up the mess I'm sure has been developing under that roof?" Tara asks.

"Sure, but while we're gone, Chelsy, you really need to pick a store that we can go find a dress for you," Vivian says bringing up the wedding.

"Will do," Chelsy says following them inside the house and picking up the stack of papers and magazines that contains so many pictures on dresses and veils and bouquets. "I've got them right here and will begin looking at it right now."

"Great, and then we need to figure out food and the guest list," Tara says.

"I want to figure out the location first and Abel requests they figure out the music and liquor first. We'll start with those, and then, we'll move into food because I know that's next on his list. We'll worry about the rest later," Chelsy tells them hugging them both goodbye and waving goodbye as they drive away.

When they leave, Chelsy locks the door and turns on the alarm, and gets ready to conquer her goal of finding which stores and boutiques she wants to visit to look for her dress. As she starts flipping through the magazines, she was surprised at how quickly she was able to narrow down the style she wants for her dress.

_Meanwhile at the clubhouse…._

Alyssa was walking around the clubhouse looking for Taylor when she sees Cody hanging around the garage just standing by his car.

"What are you doing here? Do you have a death wish, kid?" she says to him walking up to him. "You're really lucky Abel's not here. What do you want?"

"I was curious," he tells her.

"You know curiosity killed the cat, right? So let's have it. What are you curious about?" she asks him looking around the garage.

"How do you become a member?" he asks her, his hands fidgeting against his legs.

"Of Samcro? Well, for starters, you don't send one of its member's fiancé anonymous love letters and flowers and follow her on morning walks. I'm pretty sure it's considered stalking and stalking is illegal, Cody. Whatever fetish you've got for Chelsy needs to go away," she warns him knowing how possessive her oldest brother can get.

"She's real pretty," he tells her looking at the bikers who came riding into the lot.

"Don't say that. You need to focus on finding a girl who's your own age, and more importantly, a girl who isn't already taken, is engaged, and has a baby," she tells him laughing at how he's having a hard comprehending that he doesn't have a shot in hell with Chelsy.

"I know, but do you think I stand a chance here?" he asks her honestly.

"I think you need to grow a set of balls, stop being so shy, and apologize to Abel, and when you do those three things, then you need to ask Abel if you stand a chance here because you're gonna need his backing if you want a shot here," she tells him before telling him he needs to go home. "However, you won't get your shot until you turn eighteen."

…..

As the weekend approaches and Chelsy gets herself, Heidi, and Abel ready for this photoshoot, she really wishes she can take a drink. Abel's been in a pissy mood all morning since she got him up early to help set everything up, and he hasn't done much to help except sulk. They were taking the pictures in the living room, and Taylor was already here waiting in the living room setting up her equipment. They only got a short time period before Heidi would go back to sleep so she wanted to get these pictures done and over with.

As she finishes getting Heidi dressed, she hands her to her mother, and goes to get herself out of her robe and into her dress.

"I'm ready. Let's go," Abel says finishing buttoning up his flannel shirt and putting his cut on. He refused to wear anything else, and Chelsy knew when to pick her battles with Abel. What he wears isn't as important as getting him to actually take the numerous pictures and smile in each one. She knew that was her biggest challenge.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she tells him walking by him pushing him out of her way. If he wanted to be a bitch, so could she.

They get to the living room and she takes Heidi into her arms giving her cute little girl a soft kiss as she adjusts her outfit. The light pink onesie was perfect and the tiny gold anklet that Dane got for his granddaughter stood out against Heidi's ivory skin beautifully. As they go through the motions of getting into different poses, Chelsy was glad she and Abel were able to pull themselves together and really work together to make sure the pictures came out good. When it was all said and done, Abel took Heidi to go change her and lay her down. In the living room, Taylor sat down with Chelsy to go through the process of ordering the pictures and transferring all of the pictures taken to a CD. When Taylor collected her equipment, Chelsy thanked her and paid her for her work.

"You don't need to –" Taylor told her when she sees the folder with cash inside.

"I do. I loved the pictures and you deserve it. Now, go on back to the clubhouse. Harry's waiting for you," she tells her leading her outside.

"She's nice," Vivian tells her daughter seeing Taylor leave.

"I need to change," she tells her mother and goes to her bedroom to change into sweats and a tanktop. She sees Abel laying back on the bed on his stomach, his face buried deep into the pillows.

"You looked sexy today," he tells her.

She looks at him and throws the dress she wore at him and then leaves the room, wanting so hard to slam the damn door if Heidi wasn't in the next room sound asleep. She walks into the laundry room, wanting to make a dent on the laundry beginning to pile up. She was able to balance chores and Heidi, but it would be great if her fiancé would get off his ass and help her do some of this shit. The shithead won't even make the time to take the trash out to the street.

She comes back to the living room and sees Abel on the computer, going through the pictures and doesn't bother to look at her as she went into the kitchen and started unloading the dishwasher.

"You need me to do anything?" he offers suddenly feeling guilty that he was sitting on the couch and not doing anything to help her.

"No," she bites back at him closing the dish washer.

"I looked at the things you gave me for the wedding. I'm fine with what you guys picked out for the alcohol and the food and the music and everything else you guys decide on. So long as you walk down that aisle and we get hitched, I'm fine with whatever," he tells her picking a safe subject hoping to get her a little less pissed at him.

"Wonderful," she tells him not saying more.

"Work with me here, babe. I'm sorry I was an asshole this morning," he throws back at her.

"You _were_ an asshole this morning. Don't tell me I need to work with you. I needed your help, and you were off in your little world having a temper tantrum cause you had to get up early. Fuck you," she tells at him moving to leave the kitchen but was stopped by his arms moving around her waist.

"Tell me when you're ready, Chelsy, and we can fuck me all day long," he tells her deciding to switch strategies and kiss her anger away. She struggled at first, but after a few seconds, she settled down, mentally kicking herself for letting this man piss her off as easily as he can calm her down.

"I've decided I'm gonna invite Cody to our wedding," she tells him as he moves his moist lips down her neck. When he hears this, he continues kissing her, not stopping until he makes his way to her ear and bites her.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" she yells at him pushing him back and slapping his chest.

"You invite that kid, I'm gonna kick his ass and you're gonna have to live with that on your conscious. Are you able to live with that on your conscious? I'll break his damn neck," he says to her as he grabs hold of both of her hands before she could hit him.

"He's just a kid. Why the hell are you so jealous? And I'm still pissed off at you. If you want me to forgive you, don't bitch about me inviting him," she warns him.

"Fine, invite the kid, but he's sitting in the back on the opposite side of the aisle where he can barely see you," he tells her giving in if it'll get her to warm up to him.

"Fine," she says willing to compromise. "But I want you to be nice to him."

"We'll see," he tells her moving them to their bedroom.

"Babe, I gotta fix this house," she tells him as he pulls her down on the bed with him with her not putting up a fight at all.

"I killed the Mayan who shot Chibs," he tells her suddenly. Both of his arms are wrapped around her slim body and his head was cushioned against her chest.

"It felt good."

"Do you feel guilty that you found joy in it?" she asks him quietly.

"I feel guilty that I wasn't able to kill him sooner," he tells her.

She places her hand over his cheek and picks his head up so he's able to meet her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with that, baby, but you did right by Chibs and and you did right by that cut," she tells him.

"You're the best," he tells her before kissing her. They lay there on their bed, wrapped in each other's arms, for the longest times it seems, until he takes the initiative to get up and start doing some chores.

"What do you want me to do first?" he asks her.

"Take out the trash," she tells him laughing as he groans.

"Jesus Christ, I'm at my mom's again," he says causing her to laugh louder.

* * *

A/N: Hello, hello! Thanks everyone for the continued support for Abel and Chelsy. Let me know what you guys think : ) Thanks, guys.


	33. Almost There

When her father and brother finally reached Charming, there were no words to describe how she felt when her father picked her up and spun her around like he used to do when she was a little girl. He was proud of her. Through all the doubts and chaos and disagreements, he was truly happy for her and even managed to embrace Abel in a hug as well. She could tell neither was comfortable with the hug but they were trying for her and for Heidi.

"She's as beautiful as you were when you were born. Damn, she's gonna look just like you when she gets big," her father tells her. Seeing how her family from Tacoma dotted on Heidi, Chelsy made a promise to herself that Heidi wouldn't be a stranger to Tacoma. There'd be plenty of road trips and vacations to Washington in their future.

"Yeah, but she shits like her father," Chelsy comments sticking her tongue out at Abel when she sees him raise his eyebrow to her statement.

Chelsy gets up to go get her phone from the bedroom, and when she turns around she sees Tara at the doorway.

"Hey," Chelsy says greeting her. As she sees Tara nod in response and close the door behind her, Chelsy runs her fingers through her hair, getting the sense that Tara isn't all that happy with her. "What?"

"You're not coming tomorrow?" she asks her leaning against the shut door and crossing her arms.

"No, I'm not," Chelsy admits surprised that Tara expected her at Abel's celebration party at the clubhouse for earning his new patch and getting out of jail.

"Why?" Tara asks her.

"I had a baby less than a week ago, Tara. Abel and I talked about it and he's fine with me not going, end of story," she responds turning her attention to her email as she waits for Tara to respond.

"You should be there, at least stop by for a little while. One of the guys can drop you home," Tara says crossing her arms over her chest.

"No. Tara, I'm not going. I'm staying right here with my daughter. I understand my role of being Abel's old lady and becoming his wife, but make no mistake. I don't need to prove shit to you or to anyone at that clubhouse. Me not going tonight changes nothing about who I am in Abel's life. It doesn't change my dedication to him or his dedication to me and to our family," she tells her future mother-in-law.

"You're right, you don't need to prove anything to me, but you do owe it to yourselves and to tradition to make an official stand with Abel. There's a lot of girls that would kill to be in your position, Chelsy, and they would stop at nothing to take your place, regardless of the fact that you're the mother of his kid. Just keep that in mind. Don't make the same mistakes I did," she tells Chelsy.

Tara approaches her and forces her to move back so she could walk out. When Chelsy walks back into the living room with Tara following her, she goes to Abel who watches her walk in with his mother behind her. He motions for his fiancé to come sit on his lap and when she does, he rubs her back, knowing that she wasn't as happy as she was before she left the room.

As she gets comfortable and listens to her parents swap baby stories with Abel's parents, her fingers play with the strands of his hair over his neck. She looks at Jax and then turns her gaze back to Abel, and she decides to let Tara's words fall into the past. She trusts Abel, and the way he's at ease with talking about the birth and talking about what it's been like since they left home assures her. After all, he hasn't done anything to suggest otherwise.

…..

The next day, after a sleepless night with Heidi and dealing with her own insecurities, Chelsy arrives at the clubhouse and is really glad she didn't go to this party. People were passed out all over the counters and floor regardless of the broken glass and vomit everywhere. Parties, she didn't have any problems with. It was not being able to drink or smoke that bothered her, and it was still feeling sore from pushing a punching and kicking baby out of her that told her she should stay home.

"Hey, babe," Abel says to her stumbling out of the kitchen looking like he just woke up. She looks inside the kitchen and sees Harry and Tommy passed out all over the floor with plenty of passed out and almost naked girls all around where they lay.

"Nothing happened," he tries to assure her kissing on her neck.

"You smell like weed and vomit. Have fun last night?" she asked him seeing his eyes bloodshot red and a boyish grin on his face.

"Yeah, but I missed you," he tells her pulling her to him to kiss her and when she turned from his mouth, he attacked her neck, his beard scratching her.

"I missed you too," she tells him smiling at the way he runs his hands over her sides.

He sits her up on a table placed right outside the kitchen, and he begins telling her what he does remember from the party. She laughed, sensing he didn't remember much.

His hands were on her hips with him standing between her legs and her delicate arms were resting on his strong arms. Both were lost in their love cloud and she smiled as she heard him sigh in frustration as Harry gets up stumbling a bit.

"Aww! Well, look who graced us with her presence," he says smiling despite trying to block the light from his eyes.

"Hi, Harry," she greets him laughing as he wraps his arms around both her and Abel, his eyes squinted.

"So I have a favor to ask you," he asks them lowering his voice so nobody overhears them.

"What's that, man?" Abel asks him.

"I vaguely remember seeing Taylor last night, and somewhere during our talk, she started talking about getting my crow tattooed on her. I do not, and I repeat, I do not want an old lady. Basically, Chelsy, I need you to let her know that," he tells them slowly and clearly.

"Really? Well, I guess it's a good thing she didn't get to go to that Christmas dinner after all, huh?" she asked him. Since the more formal dinner didn't really happen as originally planned, there was a small get together at Tara's house and only family members were allowed.

"Yeah, shit, I know, right? While you two may be ready for growing old together, I really enjoy pussy and ass. Will you tell her?" he asks her hugging her closer.

"I thought you had enough balls to handle anyone, Harry," she says raising her eyebrow at him.

"I have more than enough, darling. I just don't want to deal with crying chicks who whine and ask why and all that shit. Do me a solid, please," he asks her, speaking close to her ear as she looks to Abel who has his eyes locked on her breasts.

"I guess, I suppose…I can," she tells Harry as he thanks her and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," he tells her.

"All right, enough," Abel says patting Harry on the back and letting him pass between them to go entertain himself with an unclaimed pack of smokes.

…..

When Chelsy knocked on Taylor's door, she hoped this conversation would go by fast.

"Chelsy, hi," Taylor says. She was in a black robe and looked like she just woke up.

"Hey, can I come in?" Chelsy asks her. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Of course," she says moving out of the way to let her pass.

"Harry told me this morning that you were talking about getting a crow," she says.

"Yeah, but I don't see how that's any of your business," Taylor says becoming defensive.

"Whoa, calm down, sweetie. He came up to me this morning and asked me to tell you that you're not getting his crow. A crow makes you an old lady, and he doesn't want one of those," Chelsy tells her. There was no point in sugar coating it. Harry isn't a guy that wants that commitment.

"He's just saying that. I'll talk to him and –" Taylor starts to say but she stops talking when Chelsy starts to shake her head.

"Talking to him won't change anything. Sex won't change anything. He doesn't want anything steady," Chelsy tells her. "I'm sorry, but that won't change."

"You don't have the tattoo either," she tells her. "Doesn't mean Abel's not committed to you."

"I was pregnant, and when you're pregnant, you're not supposed to get inked. It's more than the act of getting the ink, Taylor. It's what it represents that matters. You can get a million crows inked all over your body, but it means shit if he doesn't claim that crow as his. To claim it, he has to want it, and if you came here looking for a husband, you picked the wrong guy. Harry's not that guy," Chelsy tells her. They both sit on the couch, and Chelsy stays silent, giving Taylor the time to digest everything. "Do you love him?"

"What?" Taylor asks looking shocked at the answer.

"Do you love him?" Chelsy repeats.

"That's a loaded question," she replies wiping at her eyes as the tears come.

"It's an important question," Chelsy says watching her.

"I don't know," Taylor finally says.

"Then you shouldn't be asking to let him brand you," Chelsy tells her. When Taylor doesn't respond, Chelsy gets up and she tells her host she thinks it's best for her to leave.

"Wait. How did you know Abel was the one?" Taylor asks her.

"When you met the guy, you know. He'll make you feel things you never felt before, and it's not just the feelings you get when you two are under the sheets. Don't try to force something that isn't there," Chelsy tells her before leaving. After sending a text to Harry telling him she talked with Taylor, she heads back to her home, ready to finish the invitations for her wedding.

…..

As the weeks go by and Abel settles back into work at the garage, Chelsy was making more of an effort to divide her time between her house and the clubhouse.

She visited the clubhouse on a daily basis now. Whether it was helping out in the office or meeting with Tara and Alyssa to work on the wedding plans, she was growing to love this clubhouse as much as she loved the one she grew up in. Of course, she felt much better now that if some bitch with fake tits said something to her, she could fight back now that she wasn't pregnant anymore. On this morning, she and Alyssa had just had their final fitting for their dresses and she was stopping by to have lunch with Abel. Heidi was already there with her grandmother, and given that this was the longest time Chelsy had been away from her daughter, she was ready to see her baby.

"Hey, babe, you done with the dress?" Abel asked meeting her at the car. He was holding a wide awake Heidi.

"Yeah, finally," she tells him. She takes Heidi into her arms and with Abel's arm wrapped around her shoulders, they walk inside the clubhouse to have lunch.

"How's work?" she asked him.

"It's busy. It's good though. It'll be a good payday come Friday," he tells her. "It'll be great for the honeymoon."

She looks at him for a few seconds before going back to her sandwich. Abel told her he wanted to plan their honeymoon on his own. He wanted it to be a surprise, he said to her the night they brought up where they wanted to spend their honeymoon.

"You know you don't have to go to the extremes, right? All I want is to go someplace where we won't be interrupted and I can have you all to myself," she tells him.

"Oh, you'll be more than satisfied," he assures her.

They talk more about the wedding and as Chelsy updates him on the number of guests coming, he groans wondering out loud who his mother hadn't invited.

The wedding will take place on the southern end of Charming where there is a beautiful banquet hall that caters to Charming inhabitants. They rented the hall out for three days, the day before the wedding, the day of, and the day after. With its tall and wide windows, the hall has a great view of a small pond with a gorgeous landscape of flowers and trees that bloom throughout the cold season.

All of a sudden, they hear gunshots coming from the back of the clubhouse and Chelsy jumps at the loud noise, scaring Heidi even more. Abel jumps up and Jax, Opie, and Happy rush out of the chapel and they all pull their guns out. As Abel instructs a sweeping Tommy to watch over Chelsy and Heidi, they rush towards the sound of gunshots.

Chelsy , finally managing to calm Heidi down, looks stay close to Tommy, who also had his gun drawn. After a few moments, the guys walk back inside followed by Harry, who was dragging a crying Taylor with him by the upper arm.

"What the hell is going on?" Chelsy asks as Harry continues walking straight out of the clubhouse with a resistant Taylor.

"Bitch got a hold of his gun and tried to shoot him dead," Opie says shaking his head before grabbing a beer. Chelsy turns to Abel who sat back down and began finishing his sandwich.

"Shit," Chelsy says wondering what the hell Taylor was thinking. "Abel, do we need to get another photographer for the wedding?"

"Hell, yes," he tells her. Taylor was supposed to be their photographer and now, it seems she's not an option anymore. She hands him Heidi and pulls out her phone, furiously texting her future mother-in-law that they need to get a new photographer immediately. She lets the phone drop to the table and sits back down, pushing her food away.

Harry comes in looking pissed off as hell and when he sits down at the table, Chelsy looks at him and tells him he owes her a new photographer.

"Where the hell am I supposed to find one of those?" he bites back at her.

"I don't care. Because of you, Taylor can't be at my wedding. I can't guarantee she won't try to shoot you again, therefore, you need to find me a damn good photographer," she tells him.

"Hey, Abel," Cody says walking up to them. Chelsy looks up in surprise, not expecting Cody to be there at all. She looks at Abel and Abel looks at Cody.

"You're late, kid," he says.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure where to park, I –" Cody stutters. Chelsy can see he's afraid.

"Go sit down at a table over there," he tells him.

"What is he doing here?" Chelsy says looking at her fiancé.

"I'm being nice to him," Abel tells her putting his hand on the back of her head and bringing her in for a strong, tongue-filled kiss. He lets go and gets up from the table, walking over to Cody.

Her eyes follow Abel's as she places a sleepy Heidi back into her stroller.

"Harry, what's he doing?" she asks him.

"You're inviting the kid to your wedding, the same kid who has a huge boner for you. Abel's setting down some ground rules," he tells her messing with his goatee.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is here. Let me know what you guys think and expect the next one up Sunday. Thanks, everyone. I really appreciate you guys!


	34. My Old Man

After a few hours of messing with her hair and finding what she's gonna wear, she finally settles on tight navy black jeans, leather boots, and a red colored top that was tight skin tight. She was topping it off with a leather jacket to fight off the cold winter breeze. Her wedding was tomorrow and since her mother and Tara insisted she spend her last night as an unmarried woman nowhere near Abel, she wanted to get away with her man one last time before they say goodbye until tomorrow. She had her postnatal appointment yesterday and she was cleared to have sex again. However, she was tapping into tradition and waiting till her wedding night.

"Babe, you know I can love you in other ways other than fucking you, right?" Abel suggests coming into the bedroom. His eyes glazed over with desire as he takes her in. "You're gorgeous, Chelsy."

"Thanks, babe," she says walking into his open arms. "But we can hold out until tomorrow. It doesn't even have to be tomorrow night, Abel. Just until we say our I Do's and then we can sneak away and you can do anything you want to me."

"Anything?" he asks. Being in jail and then waiting until she's healed from giving birth has given him the time to let his imagination run.

"Anything, I promise," she tells him running her hands underneath his cut and landing on his back.

"All right, I'll hold you to it," he says bringing her close to him and kissing her once, twice, before he slaps her on her ass and tells her they gotta go.

"Where are we going?" she asks him for the tenth time tonight.

"Be patient and you'll see," he tells her with a grin.

They kiss Heidi goodbye and she told her mother to call them if she has any questions. She looks at her baby one last time and thinks of how big Heidi was getting already. She wasn't even three months old and she was outgrowing clothes everyday it seems.

"We'll be fine," Vivian assures her. "I raised you and your brother just fine, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," Chelsy says hugging her mother. They walk out of the house and she lets Abel get settled on his bike first before taking the helmet from him and sitting down behind him. She places her hands low on his hips and he starts the bike.

They end up at Happy's place. She raises her eyebrow at him in question and he just takes her hand in him, leading her towards the front door. He stops before they walk in.

"It's time you get my crow," he tells her turning to face her. She wants to laugh, but his eyes tell her he's not kidding.

"Where am I getting this tat?" she asks him, her pulse starting to accelerate. She's thought about when to get this tattoo but Abel never brought it up and so she just left it up to him.

"Right here," he tells her his hand caressing her right hip.

"Why there?" she asks him placing her hand over his on her hip.

"You got great hips, babe, the sexiest hips I've ever seen," he tells her. He takes her hand and they walk inside and they greet Happy. When they walk into the living room, she sees a long table set up and tattoo supplies on one end.

"Ready for this, Chelsy?" Happy asks her.

"Yeah, you still remember how to do this?" she asks him.

"Smart ass. Come on, get up here," he tells her patting the table.

Abel comes up behind her and takes her jacket off and then he rolls up her shirt up to her breasts leaving her midriff bare. She lays down and notices Abel go into the kitchen, and Abel takes advantage of the two of them being alone in the room and he pushes her pants down as low as they could go without revealing her panties.

She lets Happy adjust her so he can trash the design on her skin. Abel wouldn't let her see it, but she felt where it was and how big it was gonna be. She felt the gun trace over the tattoo that starts a little on her back and then curves down over her hip, across to her front, and the wing dipping towards her wet pussy. She closes her eyes, comforted by the noise and by Abel's fingers tracing I love you into her palm.

When that needle hits her skin for the first time, her toes curl at the pain and her fingers grip Abel's.

"Relax," he whispers to her.

…..

When the tattoo was finished and Happy covers it to keep it from getting infected, he takes his supplies and goes to clean them, leaving them alone. Abel helps her sit up and brings her shirt down to cover her.

"You all right?" he asks her. He was sitting in a chair facing the table and when she sits up on the table, her legs fall around him, and he leans in with his elbows on the table. "It looks perfect."

"Good," she says leaning down to kiss him. Happy walks back in and Abel thanks him.

"She was a pro, man," Happy says winking at her, speaking of her ability to deal with the pain.

They leave and she asks him where they're going now.

"Now…" he tells her, "we're going to go someplace else."

"Haha, smartass, I figured that, but where?" she pushes.

"Trust me, put this on, and quit asking," he tells her handing her the helmet.

They drive a while and end up at the banquet hall where they're getting married.

"Abel…" she begins to say, but stops as he takes hold of her hand and they walk down the path that leads to the back of the building. She can see everyone inside setting the tables up and the chairs for the wedding, and she sees Tara there with a glass of wine in her hands and ordering people around. "Your mother is a drill sergeant."

"Yeah, she is, but don't worry about what's going on in there right now," he tells her. "Focus on us."

As the days began to narrow in on the day of their wedding, Chelsy had been going a little crazy making sure everything was going the way she wanted it to go. She found that getting Tara and her mother to help her create the wedding of her dreams. They weren't overbearing with the planning and she knew she could trust both of their mothers to get things done the way she wanted them to be.

He leads her to the other side of the pond, away from the banquet hall, and away from any prying eyes, and they sit down in the grass with bright red cyclamens and white hellebores.

He takes her hand and asks her to lay down with him. With her head using his arm as a pillow and his hand playing with her curls, they look up at the star-filled sky for a few moments before he breaks the silence.

"My dad told me about Wendy, about what Tara and Vivian did," he says to her.

She closes her eyes not expecting that one at all and she didn't say anything in response, letting him continue with where he wants to take this.

"I don't blame them," he tells her. "And I'm not mad that you didn't tell me."

"Abel –" she tries to apologize, but he cuts her off.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm not angry, Chelsy. You know, when I was younger and shit and when my parents told me about Wendy, it didn't mean much to me, you know? I know people who have druggies as parents and the instability, and yeah, my parents aren't perfect. We can be assholes to each other, but we take care of each other. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love you, and I love our daughter. If I could have a kid with anyone, I'm glad it was with you because I know that regardless of what happens between us in ten or twenty years, I'll always love you and I'm glad that we're connected through Heidi," he tells her.

* * *

A/N: It's been an amazing ride and as a writer, I have learned a lot. Thanks everyone and expect the next and last update on Friday.


	35. For Now, For Forever

When her alarm went off, Chelsy was already awake, her nerves getting the best of her throughout the night. She couldn't sleep. Abel spent the night at his parents, and while neither of them wanted to separate last night when he dropped her off, they knew they'd make up for it during the honeymoon.

Getting up, she put her robe over her chemise and goes into her daughter's room to feed her. Being able to provide substance for her daughter is something she embraces and she was glad that breastfeeding isn't something she's had trouble with. Even when Heidi finishes eating, Chelsy wasn't ready to put her down in her crib. She needed to bond with her baby before leaving her for a week.

The honeymoon, Abel told her, was gonna be a week long, and while she was worried about not seeing her baby for a week, she knew she was leaving Heidi in good hands with Vivian. As she rocks her daughter back and forth, Chelsy's eyes move to her engagement ring, ready to be Mrs. Abel Teller.

...

"Chelsy, it's time, sweetie," her mother says coming into the baby's room. "We gotta get you ready."

Chelsy looked at the club on the wall and notices she's been sitting in the room for over an hour. It was time to start getting ready.

"Everyone's here?" she asked speaking about Alyssa and Tara and the hair stylist, Fran, who was able to make it down from Tacoma.

"Yep," her mother tells her and then crosses the room to see Heidi

"The more she grows, the more she looks like you."

"She may look like me, but she's got Abel's temperament. I'm getting married today, mom," Chelsy says looking at her mother.

"I know, baby, and it's time to start getting ready for the rest of your life," Vivian tells her.

When Chelsy showered and sat comfortably in a dining room chair to let the hair stylist work her magic, Chelsy enjoyed a large glass of strawberry wine.

"Chelsy, sweetie, you sure you want the white socks on Heidi?" Tara asked her still not convinced that everybody in the wedding party will match. Everyone in the wedding was required to incorporate dark violet somewhere in their attire, and by everyone, that means only the girls. Abel and Tommy don't apply. She was able to convince them both to wear white dress shirts though so she considered that a job well done.

"Yes, she's wearing the white socks. Her cute little dress is white and the socks will match her purple headband," Chelsy tells her taking a large sip of her drink as Fran continues to add curlers to her hair.

"Has Abel hinted where he's taking you yet?" Alyssa asked her.

"Unfortunately, no, and that's made it difficult for me to pack," she tells her taking a look in the mirror at how far along her hair is coming.

"Speaking of the honeymoon, Chelsy, have you been taking the birth control?" Vivian asks her drinking her morning cup of coffee.

"Yeah. There's no way in hell I'm having a second baby so soon," she says.

"Chelsy, is this all you're taking on the honeymoon?" Tara says pointing to the medium sized black suitcase on the floor in the corner of the living room that had to be put into Abel's truck.

"Yeah, I don't plan on being fully clothed much, Tara," she responds.

"You heard about Taylor?" Alyssa asks blowing on her newly painted black nails.

"No, what did Harry do with her?" Chelsy asks hoping she's still alive at least.

"She left town this morning. My dear mother was sure of that," Alyssa says rolling her eyes as she sees her mother's smug face.

"It was the best outcome given the circumstances, and it was the only outcome that wouldn't bite us in the ass," Tara says. "Harry's his father, just a younger version."

…..

"What the hell do you want?" Tommy says opening the door seeing Cody standing on his front porch.

"Abel told me to stop by," he replied.

"Get in here," Abel yells from the living room. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah, it's right here," Cody says handing over an envelope.

"Cody, go wait outside. We'll talk out there," Abel tells him opening the envelope when Cody walks out.

"What is it?" Tommy asks moving to get a glimpse of what's inside.

"Cody and Donny are related. They're second cousins or some shit like that. I figured Cody has some idea of where Donny could be hiding since Juice can't find shit on him," Abel says.

"Me and the guys can pick him up. You can deal with him after you get hitched," Tommy volunteers knowing Abel wants to be the one to end the addict's useless life.

"Yeah, do me a favor and go to the clubhouse, will you? I need to deal with Cody," Abel tells his brother.

When Tommy leaves, Abel goes out to the porch and addresses Cody.

"Thanks for the help, kid. Stop by the clubhouse next week. Harry will be expecting you. Now, I'm only gonna say this once so listen good. My old lady is off limits to you. And you better watch yourself, kid. Step out of line and you'll regret it. Now go on home," Abel says walking back inside.

…..

As Chelsy got dressed and went to greet her father, she laughed seeing him already drinking.

"How's the whiskey, dad?" Chelsy asks. Her father had a glass half full and wasn't drinking leisurely.

"I used to have nightmares about this day. They started when your mother made me let you date," he tells her finishing the glass and placing it on the table. "Come here."

Chelsy let her father engulf her in a hug and when they separated, she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Her dress was pure white and the design left her back open. She fell in love with it when she saw it. There were no ruffles or bling, it was a simple dress, but with the open back and the low neckline, it was perfect for her.

As she placed her hand through her father's, they made their way down the walkway to the alter. When she came into view and everyone turned to see her, they began to walk down the alter, Chelsy stopping to give a soft kiss to her daughter's cheek. As they continue walking, she looks around at all the people who love her, Abel, and Heidi, and she smiles, her nerves disappearing.

Her gaze lands on Abel as she approaches him and when she reaches him, he winks at her and he shakes Dane's hand, then takes hers and they allow the officiant to begin.

As the officiant begins and they begin their vows, they say their I Dos, keeping it short and simple, both ready to get the formalities over with.

"I vow to love you and cherish you and our baby girl for the rest of our days…and specifically for you, mama, I promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley," Abel finishes as he places the ring on her finger. They let a moment go by for the crowd to settle down after cheering and clapping. When it was Chelsy's turn, she took the ring from Alyssa and looked at Abel.

"I vow to be forever loyal to you and to love you all my life," she says slipping the wedding band on his finger. When the officiant pronounces them husband and wife, they kiss with Abel picking her up off the floor as he wraps his arms around her.

The ceremony ends and everyone moves onto the food and the booze, with Abel sitting down and pulling Chelsy on his lap, neither of them worried about their guests, both too busy attacking the other's lips.

"Children," Tara says coming up behind them with Heidi in her arms.

"Hey, baby girl," Abel says motioning for his mom to give them Heidi. When Chelsy takes hold of her, Abel leans back against the chair and feels at peace with himself and the decisions he's made. Everything has brought him here. As they make baby noises with Heidi, Harry walks up behind Abel and pats him on the shoulder, telling him they need to go.

"Go where?" Chelsy asks looking at Abel and about to get pissed off. "You said no club business today."

"It's got nothing to do with the club, babe. I'll be back in a few hours. I'll tell you after it's done," Abel says. She gets off his lap and glares at Harry.

"He comes back not in the same condition he left, I'm gonna kick your ass," she tells him.

"Why am I the one she always blames?" Harry asks his best friend as they both watch the girls go to the dance floor.

"Better you than me," Abel says. Both of them meet up with Happy and Juice and they ride to where Donny was being held. It was in an old abandoned shed that Happy owns unofficially.

"You ready for this?" Harry asks him.

"I've been ready for over a year," Abel replies and puts his gloves on. When he sees Donny, he laughs, seeing the helpless position he was in. His hands were handcuffed to a pipe on the floor and when he saw Abel, you could almost smell the fear coming from him.

"What are you gonna do, huh? Kill me. You won't get away with this," Donny screams as loud as he can.

"Watch me," Abel says pulling out his gun and attaching a silencer. As he points the gun at Donny, he wastes no time, he doesn't give the man any mercy. He aims the gun at Donny's head and shoots, and he keeps shooting until he runs out of bullets.

...

"Hey, Chelsy," Cody says coming up to her as she sits back in her seat, still holding Heidi.

"Cody! Hey, kid," Chelsy says glad to see him. "You survived my husband, I see."

"He's not that bad…just really scary. He told me I can come to the clubhouse next week and do some things around the clubhouse," Cody tells her. She could see he was happy with that.

"Alyssa told me you'd like to prospect," Chelsy says beginning to rock Heidi back and forth. "What is it you're expecting from this club?"

"Something that I can be a part of," he replies touching Heidi's little fingers. "She looks just like you."

"Give her a few years. Damn Teller genes are strong," Chelsy says happy with that though. They sit there talking for a while until Heidi needs to nap and Alyssa comes over to take her.

"Hey, sis," Derek says placing his arm around her shoulders. "You did real good."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Chelsy says following his gaze towards Heidi. "I see you found yourself a girl."

"Yeah, she's pretty sexy," he says obviously well on his way to being drunk out of his mind.

"Well, she's waiting for you," Chelsy says seeing the red-head staring at Derek like Cupid just struck an arrow in her heart.

"Yes, ma'am, and I will, but I want you to know that there may be a trip to Belfast coming up and mom may be back for a visit sooner than expected," he says going over to his date. Chelsy watches them walk over into the woods and hopes neither of them get bit in the ass by a snack.

Since Abel wasn't around and Heidi was napping, Chelsy decides to make time pass on the dance floor. After a few songs, she looks into the crown and sees Abel and the guys back. As she gets close enough to touch him, he grins at her as she looks him over, making sure he was in the same condition he left.

"I'm fine, I promise. How about we ditch this party and go start a more private one?" he asks her placing his hand on her bare back and pulling her into the shelter of his arms.

"Are you going to Belfast?" she asks him.

"I'm not sure just yet," he tells her honestly. "Now, instead of worrying about the future, can you come with me so we can celebrate the rest of our lives?"

"Fine, but let's go say bye to our daughter first," she tells him. She was more than ready to engage in more matrimonial activities. Later, when his guards were down, she'd ask more about Belfast, but for now, as they walk towards the room where Heidi was sleeping with the babysitter, she was content with living in the present...for now.

* * *

A/N: Hi, everyone! Here it is! The End! I wanna thank everyone who's stuck with me in this journey and everyone who reviewed. There will be a sequel, but not for a little while. I need to regroup and get the layout of the sequel before I start posting anything. I will have it to you guys to read as soon as I can. Thanks so much!


End file.
